Nordic Five: Ice Blue Fire
by Antonia Stark-Bondevik
Summary: Twenty years ago, the personifications of the five Nordic powers- Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finland, and Iceland- mysteriously disappeared. Then, not too long ago, the deserted two members of the Magic Trio ran into a Luka Bondevik, who bears a striking resemblance to their lost friend. And, well, things go uphill from there. Fem!Norge, Fem!Sve, SuFin. Collab with BlueberryTeaLove.
1. Chapter 1

_Gone, Not Forgotten _

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

_Twenty years ago..._

The other two nations in the group known as the Magic Trio were worried.

Norway was not picking up the phone, and he hadn't for what, three days now?

So that's why England and Romania were driving up the Scandinavian coast to the beach house Norway shared with the other Nordics. Pulling up in front of the house, England turned the engine of the silver Aston-Martin DB9 Volante and stepped out of the car. The house was silent from the usual clatter of the Nordic Five. This was when England began to worry. Romania got out of the other side.

"Norvegia?" the strawberry-blond nation asked uncertainly. England shook his head.

"I don't know."

They walked slowly over to the front door, first ringing, then looking in the windows. Romania pointed out that Denmark's Zenvo ST1 and Sweden's (the Nordics used it to cart everyone around, because the other three weren't big on cars) Volvo XC90 were still parked in front. Now even more worried, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland tried the doorknob.

It was open.

England stepped in, with Romania following. A creak from upstairs drew their attention.

"Norway?" Romania called out.

Both nations were used to the unusual, but this was starting to scare them.

A certain blond American and albino German-sorry, Prussian-came down the stairs.

"England? Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I think I've come to see Norway, what are you doing here?" England asked crossly, fold his arms.

"Well, we were supposed to pick up Dänemark, we were going to go out," Prussia said. "But they're all...un-awesomely gone!"

A cold fear gripped all four assembled nations.

"Well, their cars are here," Romania said. "They can't have gone far!"

"This feels like the Marí Celeste," England said, recalling an incident from a long time ago.

Romania and Prussia nodded, recalling the incident. A chill filled the house, and in a sudden burst of instinct all four nations ended up in front of the house. The empty house. No Sweden. No Finland. No Iceland. But most importantly (importantly to the present nations, at least) no Denmark and no Norway. And they all knew it that deep down, the Nordic powers had disappeared without fading.

"Denmark!"

"He's gone, America," England said quietly. "I don't know how or why, but they're gone."

"What?" the western nation said, his voice wavering. "Nah, nah, it's Denmark! He's probably trolling us...right?"

Everyone was silent.

"Right?"

England could hear the hope draining out of his former charge's voice. He looked down.

"I guess we're not a trio anymore."

"Da," Romania agreed, tracing circles in the dirt with his shoe.

"This is so un-awesome," Prussia said, trying desparately to rub what was "totally not tears" out of his scarlet eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" America asked.

"We go back to the others, and explain," England said, climbing back in the Aston. "And if we're lucky, the others come back ready for an investigation and we find that they simply went for a walk up the beach; and later we'll laugh over it while having Magic Trio meetings. Or, in the case of you gits, in a bar somewhere."

England let Romania climb into the Aston, and pulled away.

_**A/N: We'll be alternating~ And "Volante" means convertible. I apologize for my car nuttiness.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost, But Not Forever_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

"So that's why I suggest we all investigate the area, just in case." Says England. He was standing in front of the world's nations which he called to assemble in a meeting room. The other nations were confused, some talking amongst themselves.

"Vee! That sounds horrible!"

"Really? The Nordic nations?"

"Wait," says Germany, the entire room falls silent. "So you're telling us that the Nordic nations are…missing?" England nods his head to confirm Germany's question.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Romania and I had gone to their beach house and found no one." Romania then came up from behind England.

"Da. You can ask America and Prussia too. We all looked." He said. America and Prussia nodded.

"What if they just went for a walk aru?" Asked China, like the other nations he too was bamboozled by the event. That was when America spoke up.

"That's what we're hoping actually." He said. "It's not the same when the Awesome Trio ain't a trio anymore."

"Ja. We have to find them fast." Says Prussia quietly, "This is so unawesome." Everyone was silent for a while; absorbing the information and letting it settle in. England, Romania, America, and Prussia glanced around at the other nations, wondering what might be going on in their minds at the very moment.

The four of them were very worried about the Nordic nations and silently prayed in their hearts that their disappearance was nothing more than just the five of them being out of the house somewhere. Suddenly, a small voice was heard, breaking the deafening silence. Everyone turned to the speaker; Canada.

"U-Um, how long have they been missing?" Asks Canada, thankful that the other nations had not ignored him.

"For about a few days as far as we know of." Replies Romania, "England and I tried to contact Norway for the past three days but there was no answer." Canada nodded in understanding as Romania answered his question. There was another period of silence but it was quickly broken by the sound of Germany clearing his throat.

"Well then," He said, addressing everyone. "We very well cannot just sit here and wonder about the situation." The other nations nodded, "I agree with England on the fact that we must investigate the area. Missing or not, as fellow nations we are entitled to at least make sure that the other is not harm in any way. We may not necessary get along with each other but we need all the help we can get."

"I agree with Germany-San." Speaks Japan. Some other nations began to voice out their agreement while some seemed skeptical.

"Wait a minute you potato bastard! What if it turns out that they really are just out for a walk?" Asks Romano, huffing as he folds his arms across his chest. Germany turns to look at Romano, a serious look upon his face.

"Then we at least know they are safe."

"Alright then, for those in favour of searching for the Nordic nations raise your hands." Speaks England. He breathes out a sigh in relief as the entire room decides to raise their hands –although some were more hesitant than others-. He glances towards Romania who had a small grateful smile on his face. A heavy sigh is heard and Prussia walks up to the front.

"Kesesese! Since we all agree on this, let's split up into groups ja?" Prussia then proceeded to group the nations to search different areas of the beach house and beyond. But no matter how long or how far they searched, the Nordic nations were nowhere to be found.

….Present Day….  
(England's POV)

"Oh, there you are Romania, I was wondering where you were." I say. I closed my book and set it on my lap as I sat on a bench. Romania and I were supposed to meet here at a park. Why? I suppose it is because the both of us might still have some hope that maybe one day, we would find Norway and the other Nordic nations.

It had been twenty years since that fateful day, and I would often wonder on what had become of those five. I am not the only one who wonders, though. Sometimes America, Prussia, and Romania would ask themselves what happened only to be greeted with no answer.  
Sometimes Estonia would mention Finland during the world meetings only to shrink back into his seat in dejection. Sealand would come up to me and say that he missed the Nordic five. I may have only mentioned these few, but the disappearance of the Nordic nations affected the entire world greatly.

"England? England?" Romania's voice broke me from my thoughts, "Are you okay?" He asked me. I gave him a serious look.  
"Do you really want to know?" I ask him. Romania understands.

"We will find them England." Says Romania with a smile. He grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet; dropping my book. "Come on! Let's just go and relax for a moment!" I couldn't help but smile softly, even though the disappearance affected Romania he still has hope.

"Where are we going then?" I ask him curiously. Romania turns back to me with a grin on his face.

"Starbucks!"

I sigh as I allow myself to be dragged by Romania, my thoughts drifting back to the event twenty years ago. It really is a mystery honestly. They disappeared without any trace whatsoever that it still even to this day, bamboozles me. Suddenly, as we approach Starbucks, Romania stops in his tracks.

"Romania?" I ask in surprise. I see that Romania is frozen in place, his eyes widened in shock as he stares. I raise an eyebrow curiously and follow his gaze; wondering what on earth has him frozen in place. I understood, though, why Romania froze as my gaze reaches the same direction as to where Romania is staring.

I gasp.

_**A/N from Toni (The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl): Chapters are going to be short (we're both very to-the-point writers ==') but there will be many. We're about six ahead, expect lots of cliffhangers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Luka_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

?'s POV

Well, just an average run to Starbucks for your normal family of coffee addicts. My morning had consisted of much arguing, discovering that we were out of coffee, then being sent out to the nearest Starbucks for everyone's morning Frappe.

I waited at the cash register, absently touching my hair clip. It was a present from my little brother (biological) and my idiot brother (adopted, fortunately.) They had said it had just fit, and I can't really recall ever living without it.

I have three brothers and one sister, all adopted. Don't ask me why our adopted parents decided to get all of us, they just did. There's Kai Oxenstierna, the only other sister. Then there's Tino Väinämöinen, from Finland, Emil Steilsson from Iceland (he's my biological brother, and the youngest), Mathias Køhler from Denmark, then there's me. Luka Bondevik, from Norway. Yes, just a fairly average adopted family.

Except for one thing.  
We have some unusual tics and habits, even we can't explain them.  
Once Kai referred to Germany- as in, A NATION- as a "he." And if we're not careful, we all do without thinking of it. Also, my idiot brother (for future reference, that refers to Mathias) has an emotional breakdown even thinking of America. It's strange. (I hide it very well, but I almost have an emotional breakdown thinking of England and Romania for some reason.)  
Then there's the nightmares.  
Oh yes, we all have horrible, crushing nightmares. But we just don't act like it.  
I know for a fact that min Lillebror has the worst out of all of us. When he was little, I would hold him and sing my favorite song, "Alt For Norge."  
Of course, what I get out of this is that A.) he refuses to admit that I am his biological sister, and B.) They all call me Norge now.

So this morning had gone quite normally. I had gotten up, gotten dressed, and gone downstairs. Our adopted parents had long retired to the Bahamas, we still lived together. So, of course, Mathias was having a cold war with Kai. Kai usually wins any silent war, she's not the talkative type. Mathias, on the other hand...I don't think he can go five minutes without saying something. Tino and Emil were making a bet on the events.  
"Call it off, lillebror," I said, looking through the cabinets. "Mathias is going to lose."  
"I don't know. He's pretty stubborn."  
"When it comes to things like not talking? No. He is weak."

Mathias glared at me. I gave him a tiny smirk, brushing pale blond hair back over my shoulder.  
Mathias also has blond hair, but his is naturally spiky and flyaway, paired with sky blue eyes. Kai also has blond hair, just a bit scruffy, and she wears glasses over her glacial ice eyes. Tino is also a member of the blond club, with brown eyes. Emil is platinum blond, with violet eyes. And I've been told that my eyes are deep, cobalt blue. Then, I turn my attention back to the cabinets and notice something.

"We're out of kaffe."

Everyone groans, even Kai. We use coffee as a way of compensating for hours of lost sleep.

"Go buy some, søster," Emil says, hoping to tide me over into going by calling me his sister. (What I really want is "big sister," but you have to work with what you've got.)

I sigh. "Oh, fine."  
I snag a twenty from the money dish on the way out the door, heading up the street to a nearby Starbucks.

And so, here I am, standing in a Starbucks coffee, waiting to buy some.  
The door opens, and some people walk in. I give them a small glance, out of curiosity.

The first one has messy, blond hair; emerald green eyes, and his eyebrows could get even Spock to laugh. The second one has strawberry blond hair, and red eyes. I shift my attention back to the cashier, and pay for the coffee. I turn to leave. The one with the eyebrows looks like he's been kicked in the gut. Or maybe the sensitives. It's none of my business what crapped in his cornflakes, so I just keep going about my business. Yes, my business being turning back to the cashier and asking for some pastries as an afterthought. It might actually be enough to keep Mathias out of my way for a while so I can read the new book about Norse Legend that I got from the library. I can hear the two guys by the door having a fairly civil argument.

"How can we know she has anything to do with it-"  
"She looks just like him! How could she not!"  
"We can't take the chance and drag a human into our affairs!"  
"And do you want to find them or not?"  
The one with the eyebrows backs off and is silent. I've seen enough arguments to know: he thinks that his friend has just made a good point.  
"Of course I do. It's just...what if it's a dead end?"  
"Well, it's more clue than we've had for twenty years. It's better than nothing."

I turn to leave. Their issues have nothing to do with me.  
Or maybe they do, because as I'm about to walk out the door, the one with the eyebrows stops me.

"I'm sorry...you just look like our friend, who disappeared a long time ago."  
Ok. So?  
"Um, ja," I say, confused. "So...what does that have to do with me?"  
The one with the eyebrows is British, and it feels like I've met these two before.  
"We don't know," the one with red eyes says. "...what's your name?"  
"Oh! Um, I'm Luka. Luka Bondevik."

They once more look like they've been kicked in the privates.  
"Well, um, Luka," the British one says, recovering, "Do you happen to believe in reincarnation?"  
I nod. "I believe in lots of things."  
"Then..." the British one takes a deep breath. "What would you do if we told you there were personified nations?"

_**A/N (Toni edition~): Hooray for cliffhangers! Reviews are better, though~! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Second Chances_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

I eyed the young woman before me curiously; Luka Bondevik is her name, apparently. I was slightly skeptical about whether Luka is the reincarnation of Norway, but as much as I'd hate to admit it…Romania has a point. We have had barely any leads over the past twenty years, and every time we followed one of our leads it was always a dead end.

"Personified...nations?" Asked Luka. I could not tell if she was in disbelief, for she seemed emotionless…just like Norway.

"It basically is the world's nations in human form," replied Romania. Luka raised an eyebrow slightly; her expression still remaining emotionless.

"It's true, Luka." I said. "I know you probably don't believe us but at least hear us out." I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I was about to tell her.

You see it all the time in movies, books, and the like. You have these characters that tell the main protagonist something extraordinary like this, but they either reject it, or accept it. Whether that worked here in real life I had no idea, but it was worth a try. We need to find them, and we would all do whatever it takes to get them back.

Romania glances at me with worry in his eyes. I nod to him to assure him that I was okay with speaking about the issue. But there is one small problem.

"Err, Luka. This sounds pretty weird but can we go sit in that corner? It may take a while and also," I quickly glance around, Romania does the same. Luka nods her head in understanding.

"It might not be safe, right? I see." She says.

The three of us make our way to the corner of Starbucks where less people were seated, well, almost no one was seated due to the strange placement of the seats. It is right by the door leading to the kitchens, not the best place if you ask me, but for the sake of secrecy it deemed efficient enough. As the three of us sat at the table, I began to speak.

"As mentioned before, personified nations are basically countries with human forms. We live for as long as our country is around –there is an exception though- and we feel whatever our country is experiencing. Such as having being ill during a fall in the economy and the like." I watch Luka for her expression but like before, it was still the same.

I waited for a question or a sign of rejection to the concept but there was nothing but silence.

"Go on." She says finally. I opened my mouth to speak but Romania decided to continue on.

"Well twenty years ago," says Romania, "Five of our friends who represent the Nordic nations; Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, and Iceland all disappeared without a trace. The both of us are still looking for them." For a moment I saw a hint of expression upon Luka's face but with was brief.

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" Asks Luka. Romania and I glance at each other, wondering how we're going to tell her.

"Well..." I say slowly. "We believe that you might be..."

"One of them?" Finishes Luka.

Romania and I nod our heads. Luka raises an eyebrow.

"And how do I know that I can believe you? I don't even know who you are." She says. I blink for a moment, Luka does have a point. If it were me I wouldn't believe any of this at first, especially if the ones telling me did not introduce themselves.

"Ah pardon us." I say, "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves." I gesture to myself, "I am the human personification of England and my companion," I gesture to Romania.

"I am the personification of Romania." Says Romania cutting me off. The both of us look to Luka for some kind of reaction but she stayed silent.

I could swear I hear some sort of pin drop, for the atmosphere that follows our introduction is quite tense.


	5. Chapter 5

_Believe It_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

So these two random guys have just told me that they're England and Romania. My natural reaction, of course, is to tell them that such an idea is crazy. But then...in the moment that I hesitate...I feel something else. Like...I know, somehow, that I can trust them.  
And in the moment that I hesitate, I also remember that nagging feeling, that feeling that someone is waiting for me somewhere, but I don't know who or where or how. And the feeling that I'm letting someone horribly down whenever I hear...what I suppose could be considered their names.  
So after all of this passes through my mind, I have one question.

"So," I feel kind of awkward about asking this, but I hide it well.  
"Were you and Norge...close?"

Yes, Norge is my nickname, but it also means Norway in my native language.  
England gives me a sideways look, as if he's trying to figure me out. Not many people have had luck with that, though, not even the psychologists.

Hesitantly, he replies.  
"...yes. Very close."

I try not to give away the hope racing through me. I care so deeply about min lillebror, despite how we argue over who's the storesøster. And I know for a fact that his nightmares are the worst out of us all. I may dream of fire, blood, and rage; but he dreams of bodies. The rank stench of death, the coppery tang of blood and pumping adrenaline.  
I know that Emil Steilsson has never slept more than five hours straight in his life.  
And that affects how I respond to what is being said.

"...what can you tell me about them?"

They look relieved that I'm willing to work with it.

"Well," England begins uncertainly, "What can we say about the Nordic Five? They were closer than family, fights included. They fought like cats and dogs, actually," he said, chuckling. "But in the end, they truly cared about each other."

I nod.  
Min familie...  
I stare without speaking.  
Min bror...  
If they can help min lillebror...

"Tell me what you can do to find out if it's true. And then...maybe you can help my family a little bit, ja?"


	6. Chapter 6

_The Mystery Deepens_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(Romania's POV)

I think for a moment. She asked for us to help her family. I guess this must be really important for her. I give her a cheerful grin.

"Sure!" I say. "We'll help your family!"

"Wait a tick Romania." Says England. Both Luka and I turn to face England.

"Hm? What is it?" I ask him. England glances at Luka for a moment.

"You're going to have to tell us about your family, Luka." England leans forward in his seat, his elbows resting on the table; hands clasped together. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable to tell us since we just only met, but in order for us to be able to help we need to know." I stare at England before turning to give Luka a gentle smile. She is silent for a moment and I could tell she was slightly hesitant.

"Alright." She says quietly, "I can tell you about my family. If it means that it would help them more." I too then lean forward in my seat.

"My siblings and I were adopted, my younger brother is the only one that is related to me by blood. I have another sister and the rest of my family are brothers. There are five of us in total." She says. England and I look at each other. The five of them really could be the missing Nordics. I could feel my chest swell up in happiness but I know that we still have to make sure.

"W-Where are you all from?" I ask, restraining myself from getting too excited.

"I have a brother from Finland, my sister is from Sweden, my idiot brother is from Denmark. My younger brother is from Iceland and I am from Norway." She says. I stand up abruptly, causing both England and Luka to stare at me.

"Are you alright, Romania?" Asks England, concerned. I chuckle in embarrassment and rub the back of my head shyly.

"Sorry, I think I need some fresh air for a moment." I say. Luka glances at me with her expressionless face. She really looks so much like Norway and after hearing this.

I walk out of Starbucks, and begin to just look around and breath deeply. I am so excited and happy to hear what Luka had said. If everything matches up, then that means at long last we finally found them! We finally found our friends after twenty years. After twenty years of empty leads and crushed hopes.

As I looked around I couldn't help but wonder. If they really are the Nordic five. Why are Norway and Sweden girls? Why do they not remember us? And also, what exactly happened to them? I guess being out here won't answer my questions, but I need to calm down a bit. A finger taps me on the shoulder and I turn to see England with a solemn expression on his face.

"What is it England?" I ask, wondering what could be wrong.

"Apparently Romania, they all seem to have some sort of connection with us. They unknowingly refer to us nations by out gender, plus some of them feel this connection with other nations. But also, the five of them have these nightmares." He says. I stare at him curiously.

"What about those nightmares?"

"Well, I suspect that they may give us a clue as to what happened to the Nordic five." I sit down at the edge of the sidewalk. England sits by me.

"Luka says that her dreams contain fire, blood, and rage." I stare at England. That sounded horrible. England turns to me with a frown.

"But she says that her little brother's nightmares are the worse. She says that he dreams of bodies. The stench of death, the pumping adrenaline." My eyes widened as I heard England's words.

Now I really want to know what happened to them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Good Luck_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

I sigh, waiting for a few seconds after England left to get up and follow him. Had I said something right or wrong?

Like I said, min lillebror has only slept for four hours straight, tops. Maybe five. My record is six, Kai sets the record at six and a half hours. Tino is in at five and a half, Mathias at five hours forty-five minutes.

I really hope I had said what they needed to hear...

I come outside to find England and Romania sitting on the curb. I watch them talking for a minute.

Do you ever have the feeling you need to be somewhere, meeting someone, when you can't think of who, why, or how?

Imagine feeling that every day- that itch to go find something, but you don't quite know what. To go see someone, but you don't know who.

That feeling was satisfied the minute I met those two.

I raise my hand absently to my hair clip, my good luck charm.

Maybe it had finally brought me something other than staying out of the trouble that followed Mathias like a storm cloud.

I walk over.

"Do you want to meet them?" I ask. "Can you help?"

There's nothing I want more than hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Even better than that would be seeing my family get those hours, too.

So I think I actually smile when England looks up at me and says, "Yes, Luka. We think you have something to do with what and who we're looking for."

I am relieved.

_See, Mathias. I always said that there was something to our nightmares and tics!_

They stand up.

"Lead the way."

I set off for home.

Maybe things are looking up.

I arrive at home, nervous and full of anticipation; I open the door and call out.

"Hey, Tino? Kai? Mathias? Emil?"

Kai looks up from a copy of Ikea Magazine.

"Wh't 's 't, L'k'?"

I allow my face to curve into a small smile.

"I think we have a solution to our little problem, Kai. Get the others."

_**T/N: (Toni's Note xD) Reviews. SO MANY OF THEM! Yay! In case it isn't obvious, I will try to restrain myself and upload one chapter a day. Unless I'm feeling like a benevolent story god and uploading two. xP **_

_**I can honestly say, this is the first story I've ever looked back at my previous writing and felt mean to the characters. O_O  
**_

_**Doesn't mean I don't think it's a good story, though... :P  
**_

_**Reviews are better than the Avengers belt I got at Hot Topic~!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Found, But Not Entirely_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

As Luka goes inside of her house to call her siblings, Romania and I wait outside. The house is quite nice on the outside, and I'm guessing that maybe it is the same on the inside. I glance at Romania, and he is looking around excitedly. I can tell he is as eager as I am.

I mean, it's been twenty years. I can understand the feeling of being so close to finding them. But of course, there is a small part of me which is afraid. Afraid that maybe this lead, once again, will just be a dead end. Romania looks at me and sees my worried expression, he quietly places a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"I'm sure we've found them England." He says. I felt lighter after hearing those words. I think we really did find the Nordic five after all this time. I can feel it in my bones.

"Yes." I reply, "I believe we found them too."

We hear the front door open, and we see Luka walk out. I could see a small smile ghosting her face as she walked towards us. I'm guessing that this is a relief for her. She did say that the problems she was having have been going on for a while so it is highly understandable.

I still can't help but wonder though, about those nightmares. They are quite disturbing from what Luka had said, and if they really are related to what happened to the Nordics...bloody hell, I don't even want to imagine it.

"Sorry for the wait." Says Luka. Romania smiles.

"Oh it's no problem Luka, we're eager to help in anyway we can. A little waiting won't do any harm." He says. Luka nods her head.

"Well I managed to get everyone gathered in the living room, so we'll be heading there."

Luka then walks back inside the house, the two of us following closely behind her.

As we entered the front door, I noticed that my assumption about the interior of the house was correct. It was nicely laid out and designed in an efficient and stylish manner. I chuckled softly to myself, the interior reminded me so much of the Nordic five.

"The living room is just around the corner."

Suddenly, I feel my heartbeat quicken. I become nervous. It has been twenty long years and finally, it will be revealed if we really found them. I saw that Romania was looking at me, the same nervous expression on his face. I give him a weak smile.

Luka heads first into the living room; noticing the nervous atmosphere between us. As we mentally prepare ourselves I can hear voices speak in the living room.

"Are you sure Luka? Can they really help us?"

I have to take deeper breaths for that voice sounds so familiar. Exactly like Denmark's.

"Idiot brother, I told you before that they can. Don't you listen?" I hear Luka say.

"I can't help but agree with Mathias. You only just met them today."

And there is the voice of Finland.

"Tino, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I gu'ss w' c'n."

It was female but there is no mistaking that accent. It is Sweden.

"Søster, if you think it will help. I guess I can agree with you."

And finally, there is Iceland.

I haven't felt this much relief before. It is as if a huge weight is lifted off of my shoulders. Romania and I look at each other. No words are said between us but, we can tell how happy the other is. We both then gather the courage and go into the living room.

There they are.

The Nordic five.

Sure, Sweden and Norway are now females, but they are all there. They are all alive. I could collapse in pure relief right now, honestly I could.

Finally, after all this time. We found them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Living on Earth_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life. If this is really the answer we're looking for...  
I would be endlessly happy, for one.  
Second, I would want to know what happened in my past life.

But this is the make-or-break moment- for both of our searches for answers, I guess. If we're not who they're looking for and they can't help with our nightmares that's the end of it.  
I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself from nervousness. I glance over at England and Romania.  
All I can think of is min lillebror.  
Romania is smiling.  
Is that good?

He looks over at me, and I blush lightly as I believe my nervousness is showing.

"Yes, Luka. You're the ones we're looking for."

Relief washes over me like tides on a beach. I let out a little sigh.  
The others look at me confusedly, and I have to back up and have England and Romania explain it all again.

And then, there's the nagging little voice in the back of my mind that's singing, "Finally, we're a trio again."

I don't know what that means, but it brings an odd feeling of security.

Mathias looks over at me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Luka, you have done some strange things but this takes the cake!"

Moron.

I roll my eyes and get the overwhelming urge to choke him.

"Would I really bring them home if I didn't think they could help? I did this for you."

Mainly I am angry. They always think that because I read so much Mythology, my head is in the clouds and I'm never coming down to earth.  
I live on earth. I know what goes on on earth. A lot of interesting things do.  
I am angry that when I try and bring them the greatest gift I could give they think I'm crazy.

England stands up. "Excuse me, I must make a phone call."  
He leaves. Calling in other nations? Fine, I guess, if they can help. I'm doing this for my family, after all.

And maybe I'm doing this for another reason, too. Because in my dreams last night, I watched Mathias die, while I could not move or act. And it's an experience I do not wish to repeat.

But maybe it's too late and I already am repeating it.

_**T/N (Toni's Note): …short chapter is short, veh. Reviews are almost as good as SuFin, and that;s pretty Prussia-awesome. They make me happy and wanting to post more chapters, ve. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_And Now For Something Completely AWESOME!_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(Prussia's POV)

I am awesome.

That was what I said to my awesome self as I woke up. Ah, today is another day to grace the world with my awesomeness. I stretched and dragged my awesome hot body out of my awesome bed. I am so awesome. I awesomely turned and saw a photo frame at my bedside. The awesome photo was of the awesome me and my fellow awesome buddies, America and Denmark.

Denmark.

When was the last time the awesome me had a drink with him? The last time that the three of us were the Awesome Trio? It's been too long. So un-awesome.

"Bruder?" I quickly decide to get dressed as soon as I hear my little bruder West, or Germany, knock on my awesome door. He does not know this, but sometimes America and the awesomeness that is me will go look for Denmark. Our trio just isn't the same if there isn't the three of us. Once I was looking awesome, I opened the door to greet West.

"Yo, West!" I attempt to awesomely ruffle my bruder's hair but he swiftly moves away. Kesesesese! He hates it when the awesome me messes it up.

"Enough bruder. Didn't you say that you were meeting America later?"

"Kesesese! Relax West! I'm meeting him after lunch!"

All of a sudden, our front door bursts open and the voice of my awesome buddy America echoes.

"Dude! Prussia! Where are you?!"

West and I make our way to where America was. America runs up and grabs the awesome me; shaking me to death. Does this guy even know how strong it is?!

"Uh, America? Can you get on with it?" Asks West.

Ah, thank gott for West. America put me down and I sat my ass upon a chair. I know you probably think Spain's ass is sexy but mine's sexy, hot, and AWESOME. Ha. Spain's ass can't beat mine!

All of a sudden I was pulled off my awesome ass and out of the house towards America's car.

"Come on Prussia! We have to get to where England is!"

"W-What?"

Apparently I was paying more attention to my awesome butt and didn't hear what he said. I turn to West for an explanation but instead he looks at me.

"It's okay bruder. I want to go with you but I think you need this more."

What is going on?! As I am being abducted, America un-awesomely tosses me into the passenger seat. He sits in the driver seat and the awesome me decides to ask.

"America, why are we going to where England is?" America stares at me as if I had become an awesome fish.  
"Dude. England found them, remember?" He says. "He and Romania found the Nordics."

If awesomeness could freeze a person, I would be one sexy chunk of Prussian popsicle. Seriously. It's awesome. Twenty years. Kesesese! The awesome me can't wait to see my awesome buddy again!

"Well why are we just sitting here?" I ask, smirking. "Drive!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Enter the Idiot's Friends_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

England has told me that he called some of the personification of Denmark's old friends to come over immediately. If Denmark is or was anything like Mathias, his friends must be...oh, god, why me.

What cosmic force hates me so?

But, I guess, I've gotten lucky if it means we're going to get out of this mess of nightmares and terror...

I'm sitting on the couch, listening to the conversation and waiting for the people England has apparently called in as backup.

"But I still don't get it," Tino says. "What happened to them- I mean, us?"

England shrugged. "We don't know. All we know is, we found you."

It feels like something is opening up in my mind- some feelings and intuitions are coming back, but no memories. Just the nightmares.

I've pieced together the ones I usually have with the newer ones and the information I have now, and I think I have a vague idea of what happened...I think that, in my past life, I watched Mathias die. Then came the fire, the blood and the rage.

I care about that idiot, you know. More than he knows.

And not in the stupid romantic way, either. He's my brother.

But I digress.

I look up as the doorbell rings. Mathias runs over to answer it. England raises a hand to stop him.

"Wait-"

The door opens, and Mathias is immediately glomped by two guys. The first one has sandy hair, crystal blue eyes, glasses, and is wearing a bomber jacket. The second has silvery-white hair, red eyes, and a small yellow bird flitting around him. Mathias looks dead shocked, it almost makes me laugh.

"Hvad er det?" he says, still in a state of shock.

"Dude! Den! We missed you, bro, what happened?" the one in the bomber jacket says.

"Ja! Was die hölle, Dänemark?" the second one says.

Meanwhile, Mathias is still confused.

"Kender jeg dig? Do I know you?"

The two pull away, looking seriously at him.

"Was. Nein. Un-awesome."

"Idiot," England hisses. "If you had listened, I told you that they can't remember."

"WAS!?"

"Say it ain't so, dude!"

"That's how it is, America," England says, annoyed. "We're doing our best."

America (the one in the bomber jacket) looks at me.

"DUDES! It's Norway! AS A GIRL!"

I stare blankly at him.

"Hva?"

"England, dude, this is awesome!"

"Not as awesome as the awesome me, but quite awesome! Of course, nothing is as awesome as me!"

...well, I can see these guys as Mathias' friends.

"Denmark, dude, we have to make up for lost time and stuff! We really missed you!"

For once? Mathias is entirely speechless. I kind of like it, it brings a small smile to my face.

"What part of 'No memories' is unclear, bloody gits!"

"Well, dude!" America complains. "Excuse me for finding my long lost BFF!"

Right, definitely his friends.

"Hvem er du, even? Who are you?" Mathias finally says.

"Ahahah! I'm America, THE HERO!"

"Und I am the awesome Prussia!"

Are. You. Serious.

That idiot nearly cried- freaking cried- when we had to do a unit on Prussia in school. Don't even ask me why.

Now I think I know, and it's not solely because he's an idiot.

Suddenly, Prussia comes over all serious.

"I don't know about you un-awesome people, but the awesome me wants Denmark back. What are we going to do?"

I look sideways at him. Even Mathias and his idiot friends have the capacity to be serious.

"First," I say, causing everyone to turn towards me, "We have to figure out what happened in that beach house twenty years ago. We have to figure out what killed us."


	12. Chapter 12

_Every Turn Leads Me To a New Dead End_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(Romania's POV)

So here we are, in front of the Nordic beach house. We arrived here to find more clues as to what happened. Sure, we nations all went to check twenty years ago, but you never know if you missed something. Plus, with the five of them here, I think this visit might be different this time.

"Okay, I think we should split into three groups to cover more ground." states England, everyone turns to look at him. "The four of us," England gestured to America, Prussia, and I, "Had searched this place twenty years ago but we found nothing. This time, maybe we can, though."

"Yeah," I say. "I have that same feeling."

"So how are we going to split into these groups?" Asked Emil. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. I watch as England thinks for a moment, before looking up at everyone, silently counting each of us.

"Romania, you go with Tino and Kai." He said, gesturing to the three of us. He then turned to the others. I almost chuckled when I saw England grimacing at America, Prussia, and Mathias.

"Ugh. I think I'll go with America and Mathias." Muttered England. America's expression is shocked as he heard.

"What?! Dude, England why?!" I have a feeling I know the answer, though. And judging by the way England is handling America's complaints, I'm probably right.

"It's alright America. Just go with England." I say, in an attempt to calm him down, knowing that England only picked America so that it would be easier to keep an eye on him. Plus, with America and Prussia separated it would be more efficient to get some investigating done. At least that's what I guessed after knowing England for so long.

"So since you're with America and Mathias, I'm guessing that leaves Luka and Emil with Prussia?" I ask. England nods his head.

"Exactly. If Luka and Emil don't mind."

"What?! What about the awesome me?! Aren't you concerned with how I feel?" cries Prussia.

"Aren't you concerned with getting Denmark back?" Asks England. This question shuts him up. England sighs and begins to address every one of us.

"We need to get a move on since we're just wasting time here. Luka, your group can go the lower levels. My group can cover the surrounding area outside, while Romania's group cover the upper levels. We'll explore for about an hour or two and then gather in the living room." Says England. We begin to split but I stop everyone.

"Wait." I say. Everyone turns to face me. "One last thing, I know it may seem harmless now, but let's make sure that we stick together. I mean, we don't know exactly what happened here twenty years ago. We don't know who killed you five, but one thing's for sure. Whoever did this may or may not come back. We can't say for certain that they won't." England smiles while the others nod in understanding.

"Good call, Romania." Says England. England's group then walked away from the house, while Luka's group and mine made our way inside.

"So, we should be heading upstairs then, Romania?" Asks Tino. I nod and Kai turns to make her way up the stairs. Luka's group decided to go explore the living room first while our group chose to explore the bedrooms.

"'s 't s'f'?" Asked Kai. She turned to face us after stopping in front of the stairs. I give her a big smile.

"I'm sure it's safe. I can go first if you want." I say but Kai shakes her head.

"'t's 'k'y." She says calmly. She then goes quiet and stares at Tino who looked distressed. Kai then quietly walked over to Tino and held his hand softly in hers, if you looked closely enough you could see a small reassuring smile ghosting her features.

"'t'll b' 'k'y T'n'." She gently squeezes Tino's hand and he smiles at her cheerfully, grateful for that small act of reassurance. The three of us then walked up the stairs.

As we walked I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to twenty years ago when we first discovered that the Nordics were missing, and when we first searched this house. Everything was deserted, nothing was left in a mess and everything was in its place as if untouched. It still puzzles me as to why. I mean, Denmark and Sweden's cars were parked outside at the time. It was as if the house had nothing to do with this mystery.

"Ah, Romania, this photo."

I snapped out of my thoughts as Tino and Kai stare at a photo frame, hanging on the wall by the stair well. I make my way towards the photo and I couldn't help but smile; it was a photo of the Nordic five; a Christmas photo to be more specific. I remember this photo of them being taken, it was at a house party that Denmark decided to throw much to Norway's disagreement. Anyway, this photo was Finland's idea as he thought that it would be nice for the five of them to have a photo together.

Looking at this photo, I could see Prussia and America photobombing in the background. I chuckled as I noticed that. That Christmas party was probably the best that I have ever experienced…and it was the last party with the Nordic five. Since then, Christmas has never been the same.

"In this photo," says Tino; eyeing the photo closely. "That's us right? I recognize Emil, Mathias and myself but..." Tino's eyebrows furrowed as he studied the picture.

"The tall man with glasses is Kai? And the one with the cross barrette is Luka?" I nod my head. Tino then looks up at me in confusion.

"Then why are they now females? I mean, if they used to be guys before, why are they the only ones who changed?" I thought for a moment. Suddenly I remembered what England had asked Luka when we first met her.

"It's reincarnation I believe. But why you and the other two are the same I can't answer that." I say apologetically. Tino shakes his head.

"No, it's okay. You and England explained quite a lot to us." Tino gives me a smile as Kai stares at the picture.

"Th'r's ' b'rd, 'nd ' d'g." She says softly. Tino turns to the picture and smiles happily.

"Aww so cute! I'm holding a little dog and Emil has a puffin!"

"That's Mr. Puffin, and Hanatamago." I say recognizing the animals. That reminds me, we never found those two for some reason. I wonder if they're okay.

"Anyway you two, we should probably start looking don't you think?" Tino and Kai glance at me before agreeing.

"I almost forgot about that after seeing the picture, oops." Chuckles Tino. I smile.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure you would wonder about your previous life, after hearing all this."

After I said that, Tino, Kai, and I went through each of the bedrooms to check for clues.

"I'm tired." Says Tino sadly. He sat down on a chair in the living room. "We've searched for more than an hour." Kai walks over and sits by Tino; placing her hand on his shoulder.

"'t's 'k'y." She says to him, "W' f''nd l'ts 'f th'ngs."

It's true, we did find a lot of things. Though they were more beneficial for Tino and Kai's memories than the disappearance; they had discovered different things about the others, and their own previous lives.

Tino for instance, was very surprised when he heard that he was Santa Claus; but soon took to the news well, and became very exited about it. Kai discovered that she would sometimes make furniture which pleased her, for Tino said that she had a fondness for furniture and Ikea. Together they found a little more information on Hanatamago, except for the information on the little dog's whereabouts.  
In the other rooms, we discovered an empty liqourice box in Iceland's. As well as items used for taking care of Mr. Puffin. We also found an article on butter shortage in Norway's room, and an empty box of fried chicken in Denmark's. But yet, even though we found all of this information. We still had no clue as to what happened twenty years ago.

Breaking from my thoughts, I began to walk away from the living room.

"Where are you going Romania?" Asked Tino. He and Kai had concerned expressions on their faces. I smiled at them weakly.

"Just getting some fresh air, that's all." I say. I then walk out of the front door and sit myself on the porch. We may have found the Nordics, but when it came to finding clues regarding what happened...

It was another dead end for me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Lost Again_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

So...lillebror and I are with Prussia. Downstairs in this house.  
...it kind of reminds me of the house we have now, actually...  
I don't know about Emil, but I'm hearing echoes of something.

_"Norge, Sverige, Finland, Iceland, RUN!"_

"What are you doing, you idiot!"

"Saving you, now RUN!"

"Don't be an idiot, Danemark!"

I blink and gulp. Whatever happened at this beach house was obviously horrible. Even more echoes come...

_"Norge, what have you done!"_

"Ice! Lillebror, kjøre!"

"I'm not leaving you, Norge!"

I shake my head the slightest bit to clear it.

"The awesome me had to get stuck with the quiet ones..."

I fix him with an impassive cobalt gaze.

"Just because we're quiet doesn't mean we can't do anything."

It's true, I had obsessed over Mythology and Magic for many years, to the point of actually learning to do some things. I had never told the others, of course, they wouldn't believe me.

"Are you people remembering anything or whatever? The awesome me wants to know."

I give him a glare. "Not really."

I look over at Emil.

"Lillebror?"

He looks kind of freaked out. "Well...I...I heard something."

"Really? What?"

"It was a voice- it sounded like Luka, except more...y'know...masculine. And it said, 'Ice, if you survive, I want you to go to my library...there's everything you need there to find us' or something like that."

I spin on my heel, looking towards a room with a door that had been left ajar. I push on it, and the smell of old books rolls out.

"Found it."

"So...what's in here that's so awesome?"

I look around, and I can see the whole place laid out in my head. I can also see a couple books I am very, very interested in.

"Quite a few things, actually," I respond. "Did this belong...to me?"

"I don't know, the awesome me has never been in here. But most likely."

I look at the shelves. "I could get used to this..."

"But no memories, no nothing?"

"Not yet. I-UNH!" I let out a loud grunt of pain as a headache hits me like a ton of bricks. "Dammit..."

"Luka, are you ok?"

"Ow...no." I stand up, and some pieces of memory have flowed into me. "That hurt..."

"Was ist est?"

I can figure enough German to know that he had asked what had happened.

"I remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"Was ist Los?"

I shake my head. "Not too much. Just that there were people attacking this house. I remember recognizing that they had a special sort of weapon that could kill nations...it hadn't been used in many, many years, even by country standards."

Prussia looks at me. "So...they got to all of you?"

"Well, duh. Now we need to remember who these people are; and what the weapon is."

_**T/N: Gomenasai! I feel like such a horrible Author for breaking schedule! I had a concert and couldn't upload, then stuff happened und...GOMENASAIII!1 :( **_


	14. Chapter 14

_No Escape From Reality_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

"Did we really do that?"

"Heck yeah! We would do all sorts of pranks and stuff! Also, you and Prussia would get into these drinking contests.."

"Who won?"

"...I forgot dude. It was so long ago."

"Oh. Well I bet I won!"

"Man if Prussia was here with us now he'd totally challenge you again!"

"Hahaha I'd take him on! Come at me bro!"

I groan and rub my temples in irritation. This is probably the worst group choice ever. I probably should have asked Romania to go with them or something. Oh well, I was the one who picked the groups so I guess it's my fault for getting myself into this mess.

"I have a car?!" I turn to see Mathias staring wide eyed at America who laughs. It's good to see them getting along. Well, thinking about it, Mathias is Denmark and vice versa regardless of their reincarnation.

"Yeah! I'm taking care of it at my place first but once this is over you can totally have it back, dude." Says America, laughing. Mathias laughs along with him.

"Aww sweet! I can't wait to tell the others that I have a car!"

I suppose Luka wouldn't be too happy to hear that, considering how she refers to Mathias as her 'idiot brother'. That reminds me, I need to check on Sweden's car when I get home sometime. Thankfully we managed to get those cars otherwise who knows what might have happened to them if we left them there. They are pretty nice models.

"England! Hurry up man! You're so slow!" cries America, breaking me out of my thoughts. He's such a git, honestly.

"America, I would be careful if I were you. You don't know what's out here." I say, but America scoffs.

"Psh! Like there's anything scary out here! I'm the Hero anyway, nothing scares me!" America then laughs as I face palm. I sigh heavily. Are we going to be able to find anything like this?

"Hey! Look look!" America and I rushed to where Mathias was –for he went off ahead while I was speaking to America- and saw that he was poking around a bush, trying to pull something.

"What is it Mathias? I ask him. Mathias struggles to pull whatever he is pulling on.

"Hold on…" He says, "I've almost got it!" Suddenly his arms flail backwards and whatever he pulled flies out of his hands.  
And almost hits America.

"Woah dude! Careful, that almost hit me!" Cries America; jumping to one side. I almost snicker but once I saw what Mathias pulled out I cease.

"Cool! Check it out!" Mathias runs over to the object and picks it up; swinging it around. "It's an axe! How awesome is that?!" America and I move closer to Mathias.

"Mathias." Starts America, "It's yours." Mathias stared at America wide eyed before staring back at the axe in his hands.

"M-Mine?" He asks. Both America and I nod. Mathias grins widely.

"Awesome!" I quickly step back as Mathias carelessly swings the axe around excitedly.

"Stop it!" I cry, "Do you want to hurt us?!" Mathias stops immediately but it is not because of what I said.

"Do you hear that?" Asks Mathias.

"Hear what?" Asks America. Mathias is silent.

"I don't know. It's a voice…it was mine?" All of a sudden Mathias drops the axe and falls to his knees; clutching his head in pain.

"AARRGHHH!"

Quickly, America and I rushed to his aid. I believe that he may be receiving a memory of some sort from the axe. Which makes sense, of course, since the axe belongs to him. But it makes me wonder why it is out here in the first place.

"Run…" Mutters Mathias. I snap from my thoughts and watch as America tries to comfort him.

"Run…Run..RUN!" Mathias then chokes out a cry and punches the ground in anger. I walk over and crouch down beside him.

"What did you see Mathias?" I ask him seriously. What he saw, most likely it has something to do with what happened. Mathias looks up at me with worried eyes.

"I..I don't remember. I just see this house…and four other men; Tino, Emil, and two others." He says. "Also..I think there were people in the house. I heard them say something about a weapon but that's it."

A weapon huh? What kind of weapon I wonder….more importantly, a weapon for what? As I thought this question over I didn't notice a rustling in the bushes.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Well well, if it isn't England and America...woa! Is that Denmark?!"

The three of us turn to see two animals; a bird and dog, staring at us from among the bushes. Mathias cries out in shock.

"T-That bird! It talks!"

"Oi! The name's Mr. Puffin! What happened to you anyway?!" Mr. Puffin flies over to Mathias who stares at the bird in wonder.

Meanwhile, the dog; none other than Hanatamago, runs over to Mathias and paws at his jeans.

"Dude, why are they here?" Asks America, picking up a slightly dirty Hanatamago in his arms. Mr. Puffin flies over to America.

"We've been here for the past twenty years you know! After what happened." He cries.

Wait a minute…

"Mr. Puffin," I say, "Does this mean, that you know what happened to the Nordic countries?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Wonder What's Wrong With Me_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

A call of, "Yo dudes, c'mere!" from outside draws the rest of us out.

Next thing I know, there's this puffin flying around lillebror's head.

Oh yeah, and talking.

"Hey tough guy, where ya been? Twenty years is a long time for a puffin, you know."

Meanwhile, Emil has this blank expression that almost makes me laugh.

And then this scruffy little fluffball of a dog squirms out of America's arms and runs over to Tino, snorting with excitement. Tino smiles and picks up the little dog.

"Hanatamago, right? You're so cute!"

Hanatamago (what a long name for a dog) is wriggling in Tino's arms to try and lick his face. Then she notices Kai, and jumps down. The dog runs over and sniffs Kai for a second, then starts begging for attention. Kai gives the dog a small smile and picks her up, scratching behind Hanatamago's ears.

"Mr. Puffin," England says, interrupting the talking puffin's latest round of chastising Emil for not returning sooner, "Did you say that you know what happened here?"

The puffin settles on lillebror's head. "No. I just saw the tail end of it."

"So...why didn't we find anything the first time?"

"Well, first of all smart one, nothing happened in the house. Only in the forest. And most of it was cleaned up."

"And what did happen?"

Puffin flaps his wings. "Some people came here, there was a siege slash chase. It would have been pretty epic if I was here, though...I was out hitting up the chick puffins. They dig this."

he shakes his body, and I almost facepalm. Who had taught this bird to speak, was it Mathias? It could have been.

"And?"

"I came back, found the place. It was pretty bloody. Tough guy here was just dying when I arrived. I flew to the house and took Hanatamago before the bad folks came back."

"Nothing else?"

"I did hear this one-" he jumps up and down on Emil's head- "Say that this one, who is now female-" he points at me- "Said something about deadly metal and reincarnation..."

England nervously chews his lower lip. "I think I know what it might have been. It's not a likely chance- it was a secret only Norway, Romania, and I knew about...we cannot tell anyone else unless absolutely necessary."

"What!? Why?"

"Because we created a weapon with the power to kill a nation..." I say quietly. "I know we did...I just can't remember what it is...AAAH!"

~Commence flashback~

_I bend over in pain. It feels like nine-inch spikes are being hammered into my head. I can see something holding Mathias back as Tino and Emil dragged the male me backwards._

_"Anko! You'll die!"_

_"An honorable death, Norge. Now RUN!"_

_"No!"_

_ "Norge. Trust me for once. Løbe!"_

_Next thing I see is his body slumping to the ground._

_"IDIOT! You can't die for me, don't die on me you MORON! You're my BROTHER!"_

~flashback end~

I let out a small gasp as I return to the present.

"Luka?" Mathias asks. "Are you ok?"

I breathe deeply, not yet willing to divulge the details of what I had seen. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it, Luka?"

I shake my head. "No. I don't. Living it once was painful enough...I won't do it again."

Leaving everyone to wonder what I had seen, but I think that Mathias already knew.

"Hey guys...I have a CAR."

I sigh, rubbing my still hurting head. "What sort of car..."

"Dude! You'll love it! It's totally sporty and goes, like two hundred miles an hour!"

I sigh again. "I need an aspirin."

Mathias is now being an idiot and celebrating with the victory dance. Without thinking (or even knowing what I'm doing) I walk over and pull on his tie until I elicit some choking noises. Realizing what I was doing, I let go, and looked at my hands.

"That was actually kind of fun..."


	16. Chapter 16

_Mistakes Come With Prices_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

I can't believe this. The weapon that Romania, Norway, and I created...used for the very purpose that it ended up being created for. To think that our secret –the very secret in which we've kept hidden for years- has been discovered; taken even, and used against the Nordic five.

But why? Just who are those people?

As much as I wish for the means of providing the answer, I am afraid –regretful even- to say that my mind has drawn a blank. And sadly, at the moment there are almost no means to a provide an answer. Except of course, the Nordic five themselves.

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Romania; walking up to me. I think for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't know Romania." I say sadly. " I think I need a moment to myself." I then walk off back towards the house. My mind currently swimming with thoughts concerning this event.

As I walked into the house, I found myself wandering into the living room where I sat down in one of the chairs. The silence of the house deepening as I sat and thought. My eyes glanced around the living room, everything is exactly where it was twenty years ago. Sure it was dusty and deserted now but I still remember the days where it wasn't like this. The days where if you came in you would hear a lot of noise. Sometimes yelling, sometimes laughter. But even still, what you would definitely find, is family. This house, was full of that. It was so full of family bonds, until that fateful day where it all left.

Even those who searched for them, they grew in frustration and pain. Up to the point where anger was lashed out to those who meant no harm.

***Flashback***

_Twenty years earlier…_  
_ "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" asked Sealand, he jumped up and down as I continued checking though the shelves of Norway's library. The other nations may not realise this, but you can always find some sort of clue in books. _

_ "I'm almost finished checking this area Sealand." I say bluntly, skimming through a book. "Why don't you go outside and bother someone else?" The only reason why I let him come here was because I was aware of how close he was to the Nordic five, Finland and Sweden especially. _

_ "But Sealand wants to help look too! I don't want to be just some kid who came along to sit in a corner quietly while everyone else is working hard!" Sealand tugs on my sleeve as he cries. "I want to help! Why can't you take me seriously you British jerk-of-jerks!"_

_ "Sealand." I say in a warning tone. But Sealand ignores it and continues tugging on my sleeve; his eyes tearing up in frustration._

_ "You don't understand do you? You're just searching for the sake of it! You probably don't care about what happens to them!" I whip around in anger._

_ "D*mmit Sealand! CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY FOR ONE MINUTE?!" I froze as Sealand shrunk back in shock. I stood there and set the book I was looking through on the desk and I crouched down in front of Sealand._

_ "Sealand I.." I started to say, but Sealand cut me off._

_ "Sorry.." He said quietly, "I forgot how close you were to Norway. I forgot and I acted like a spoiled child…and I'm supposed to be mature.." Sealand sniffed and wiped his nose in shame. I sighed and ruffled Sealand's hair, letting out a small chuckle._

_ "I understand. You just want to find them right? I do too. We all do." I smile and stood up. "And for one thing, it was pretty mature of you to realise how you were behaving and apologised for it."_

_ "Really?" Sealand looks up at me with hopeful eyes. I nod and he jumps up and down happily. "I'm mature! I'm mature!"_  
***End Flashback***

I chuckle at that memory. Sealand was very eager to search back then. He is good kid honestly, despite the childishness he really means well. Oh?

That's right. After that I left with Sealand to get a bite to eat. I never got to finish looking in that library now did I? I sigh and stood up from where I was seated

"Better go take a look again." I mutter to myself as I trekked towards Norway's library. When I approached I noticed that the door was left ajar and a soft light peeking through. Curious to know who was in there I carefully peeked through the gap and looked in; it was Luka. She was sitting at the desk flipping through some of the books. I quietly walked in so as not to startle her. Luka noticed and looked up from the book.

"Oh hi England." She says. "Looking for something?"

"Clues actually." I reply, "I remembered that I did not have the chance to completely search this place for clues." Luka raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You were in here before?"

"Twenty years ago actually. I thought that maybe there's a book here that had the answer or something. So, what brings you here? Besides the fact that this is technically your library." Luka sighs and places the book down onto the desk.

"Same reason actually. Lillebror said that he had a memory where he was told to look in this library to find us." She says.

"Find you?" I ask. Luka shrugs.

"I don't really understand myself." I nod my head in understanding before proceeding to a shelf.

As I walk I notice a precariously placed book on top of the shelf. I reach to get it and hold it gingerly in my hands; dusting it off. Once that is done, I open it and study through some of the pages…my eyes widen as I freeze.

"This book.." I say, "How can this be?!"

_**T/N: These next few are gonna have horrible proofreading to satisfy my buddy, NekoYullen. Don't yell at me, just tell me if I missed something and I'll mend it, kay? Apologies for Update failing. My computer's an asshole. ~Toni**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Flesh and Blood_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl  
**_

(Luka's POV)

I look over at England, and I follow his gaze to a panel that had been obscured by the book. Acting purely on instinct, I reach in, and pop the panel out. England reaches into the compartment behind the panel, pulling out some papers and setting the book down on the table to shuffle through the papers. I pick up the book, just a bit curious.

"This is my favorite book," I note. "The Poetic Edda, or the Prose Edda."

"That's a collection of Norse Myths, isn't it?"

I nod. "Ja, it is."

England hands me the papers, and sighs. "I wish we had found these earlier. Maybe we could have found you sooner."

I look through the papers. Most of the notes the male me had made were on the effects of reincarnation, how it affects the personification's personality and body. Apparently, the personality and body were largely unaffected in this process- to help better locate the new personification. The only exception was genderbending. Norway- I guess, the male me- had noted the Genderbending seemed to have no rhyme or reason, and it could happen to any reincarnated nation. I hand the papers back to England.

"I don't see how this could have helped. You still wouldn't have known that the weapon killed us."

"I could have deduced-"

"You're not Sherlock Holmes, England, even if he did originate in you." I say.

Lillebror looks in. "Hei, systir? I was wondering what you think I should do with the- AAGH!"

He bends over, clutching his head in pain. Then, he begins to talk. But it's not really him talking, in a way.

"Nor...I have one question," he says, voice choking. "Why did you do this?"

Suddenly, I feel like I've been whacked with an anvil. I start to talk, but I can't stop, and I have no control over what I'm saying.

"This is my fault, Ice," I say. My voice sounds so...weak. "Danmark died because of me. Because I made that weapon. I won't let anyone else die because of my mistakes."

"Norge..."

"I know people say I can't feel anything, lillebror, but I want you to know..." my voice is growing weaker by the second. "Jeg...elsker...deg...I..."

My legs fall out from underneath me, and I fall to the floor. I hear Emil and England yell.

"Norge!"

"Luka!"

But I've blacked out before I hit the floor. The last thing I see is Emil staring in horror, I feel England catch me, and then everything goes dark.


	18. Chapter 18

_Next To Normal_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

"Luka?! Luka?!"

I catch Luka in my arms as she passes out. What happened? I glanced at Emil who appears to be crying.

"Norge.." He muttered silently. As I glanced at Emil I noticed that he seems to be in some sort of daze. All of a sudden he blinks as if brought back from his thoughts.

"L-Luka?" He asks, "What was that?" I think for a moment; carrying Luka.

"Did you see anything when you did that?" I ask him seriously. Emil shakes his head.

"No. Sorry. Is she alright?"

"I believe so. Anyway, we should get her somewhere where she can lie down." I begin to walk out of the library. "Emil, you go call the others back inside. I'll bring Luka to her room." I say curtly. Emil nods and leaves to call the others. As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder.

What they were saying…could it be that they may be what we might be looking for?

Maybe, we can find out what happened to them, and also, who might have done it. I made my way to Norway's…err…Luka's room –thankfully the door was open- and settled Luka onto her bed. The sound of thundering footsteps was heard; breaking the silence.

"LUKA!" Mathias runs to Luka's bedside frantically; everyone else following behind him. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"Ah, Mathias you shouldn't make so much noise! You might wake her." Says Tino gently, attempting to shush him.

"But that's the point!" cried Mathias. Romania walks over and places a hand on Mathias' shoulder.

"It's okay Mathias, I'm sure she'll be fine." He says. America and Prussia look over at her worriedly.

"Romania, can you come with me for a moment? America and Prussia too." I say. I then leave the room and make my way downstairs back to the library.

"What is it England?" Asks Romania.

"Yeah dude, is there something you want to tell us?"

"First of all," I reply, "Can you close the door first?" Prussia goes to close the door.

"Thank you. Now, what I'm about to tell you is just basically what happened earlier. I decided to search in this library for more clues and I found Luka in here as well. We were speaking for a while and then Emil came in." I say. The atmosphere in the room becomes tense.

"And then? What happened?" Asks Prussia. I hesitate.

"I'm not entirely sure. Emil suddenly cried out and started saying things. Both him and Luka were saying things…that were most likely from their previous lives."

"So you what you mean to say is," Romania stares at me intently, "We'll soon find out the truth?"

"Yes." It seems that being in this house is helping them remember. Well, Mathias, Luka, and Emil seem to be remembering but Romania hasn't said a word on whether Tino or Kai received some kind of recollection of their memories. But then again, Romania did say that the upper section of the house looked completely normal.

But then again. Everything can't be perfectly done right? There has to be something that the adversary left behind. Just something that could be a lead as to who they are, why they did this, and how. There just has to be. I just need more time to figure this out, we need more time to figure this out.

"Hey England, didn't you and Luka say something about a weapon?" Asks America. That's right...wait a minute...our weapon..the one that we -Romania, Norway, and I- created...didn't we? No..impossible!

"Look England," Says Prussia. "I know you, Romania, and Norway have this little secret thing going on about some weapon. But if we're going to fully understand what the hell is going on you're going to have to explain to us everything."


	19. Chapter 19

_The Best Medicin__e_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

The light burns as I slowly and cautiously open my eyes. I attempt to sit up, letting out a small mewl of pain. I hurt everywhere, but especially in my head and chest. I feel like I've been smacked with an anvil and stabbed.

A certain Dane wraps himself around me, followed by Tino. It takes me by surprise and I let out a small whuf of air.

"Tino. Mathias." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Luka! You're ok?" Tino asks. I nod.

"Ja, I'm fine." It's not the first time I've lied to them...or, more accurately, told them a half-truth. I look over at Kai and Emil.

"Systir, I-"

I shake my head. "The only people responsible for this are the ones who killed us twenty years ago."

He still looks upset.  
I remember, when he was little, only one thing could cheer him up. I try it now, for the first time in years.

"One for all,  
All for Norway,  
So come on,  
It's time to play!  
Dressed in,  
Red, white, and blue  
'Til the very end, we'll see it through,  
For Norway...  
In every way."

"L-Luka," Tino says, sounding worried. "You haven't sang that song in years..."

I shrug. "Never felt like it."  
The truth is, it has a great deal of sentimental value for me. When lillebror hit puberty, he never wanted me anymore. I still listen to that song- all the time- but I never sang it again. Until now, that is.

England looks in, and he looks relieved.  
"Luka, thank god, you're awake.

I nod. "What happened?"

England shakes his head. "I don't know..."

Kai is eyeing Tino, who still looks worried. Kai looks worried too, just in her own way. I think I'm the only one who can notice the little things that can key one in on what she's thinking.

"H'w c'n w' b' s'r' th't L'k's 'k?"

"Kai..." I sigh.  
After our adopted parents retired, Kai and Tino took over as the "mother and father," even if Tino is more of the "mother" and Kai is more the "father." And as such, Kai saw fit to baby me. A LOT.

"'m w'rr'd 'b't y', L'k'. Y' p'ss'd 't 'n th' l'br'ry."

"I know I did. In case you haven't noticed, søster, I am quite alive."

"Ladies," England says, directing our attention back to him.

"What I wanted to say is, I need some time alone with Luka."

Tino now looks especially worried. "Are you sure that she'll be ok?"

England nods. "Unless she has another flashback. If that happens, I'll call for you."

Tino nods. (Mathias may consider himself the "King," but everyone knows that Tino and Kai run the house.) They leave, and England sits down on the foot of the bed.

"Luka...if Norway's memories- if YOUR memories- are in there...we had to tell Prussia and America about the weapon. Circumstances forced it. I'm sorry."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and I realized it was me. My memories were still fuzzy on the weapon- I knew it was a knife, and had already been used once- but I could still remember that it had immense, dangerous power. "What have you done?"

"They're smarter than you give them credit for, Luka. You're not surrounded by idiots."

"Ja," I mutter. "I usually am."

"Have some faith in them, Luka, please. We're going to need their help."

I nod. "I know."

He looks at me sideways. "I don't believe in coincidence, Luka..."

"I'm glad I met you," I say. I have a feeling of impending doom still hanging over me. "I don't think I would have ever been able to figure out these dreams without your help."

He gives me a reassuring smile, and stands up to leave.

"Try to get some rest, ok Luka?"

I fix him with a cobalt gaze. "I'll dream," I say, and he knows why I fear sleep.

He gives me a sad smile. "Then dream...Norway."

The name fits me. I smile slightly, enough to ellicit a reaction from England. Before I know it I've fallen asleep.

And yes, I dream.

But it's like no dream I've ever had before...

I dream of slightly happier times, when lillebror was younger. I dream of the songs I used to sing him in my native tongue. I dream of when he called me storesøster and when Kai could still force out a smile for Tino.

When we were younger, we could push through with the naive faith that things could get better.

And now, for the first time in years, I can believe that again and be the first one of us to sleep peacefully.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ghosts of Pasts_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

I smile when Luka makes her way to get some sleep. With what I've heard before, she truly deserves it. She and the others. With a heavy sigh, I make my way to the front porch of the house.

"Now what? This all doesn't make sense..." I mutter to myself. It's true though, the weapon, what's happened. It doesn't add up. In a way, it almost does but there are way too many missing pieces and gaping holes in this. I sigh once more and look beyond the horizon in thought.

"Oh." I say, "It's dark."

That's right. Everything...so many things happening in one day. Meeting Luka, finding the Nordics, the weapon, everything. All in one day. It's a lot to take in, no wonder I'm so stressed.

But even so...that weapon. If it really is the weapon that we, the Magic Trio, made. Then it doesn't make sense at all.

I thought that we...

***Flashback***

_Many Years Ago..._

_ I ran and ran. _

_ That is all I am doing, just running. Running, and running. Romania behind me and Norway in front. In Norway's arms a package bundled up in a cloth._

_ That...that...thing._

_ What happened? How did we end up making such a thing? We did everything perfect, the markings, the circle, the enchantment. Yet, why does this thing have such a terrible power! And to think that we were oblivious to that fact! Oblivious! We let this happen...we let this, happen. I coughed as I felt a shameful lump in my throat, my energy and will to get away quickly diminishing._

_ "England! Do not slow down!" The voice of Romania reaches my ears and I push myself to keep moving._

_ This is pathetic really. I, the great British Empire fleeing in fear. But then again, it is understandable. We are fleeing not because we are fleeing from something, it is because we are fleeing to stop something. To stop something from ever happening again. With that thought in mind I regain some of my strength and push forward. The trails of our dark cloaks masking us from the night._

_ "Do you think we got away?" Asks Romania. The three of us found a small cave to stop and rest in the forest for we have been running for a while. We pant and regain steady breaths; our backs slumped against the cave wall as we sat._

_ "It is late, Romania." I say, "I do not think that they will find out that we stole it just yet." _

_ "We did not exactly steal it though." Mutters Norway through shallow breathing, "We just took back what was ours."_

_ "I guess you are right." I reply. I lean my head back and close my eyes, taking in deep breaths. If only I can let myself rest for a tad longer I will. But due to our circumstances I cannot. Slowly, I stood up and relieve Norway of his current possession of the object. _

_ "We have to keep going." I say sternly, "You know how we all cannot afford another incident like this." Romania and Norway look up at me. They nod in agreement._

_ "Right, we cannot let anyone die because this." Replies Romania. "We made that mistake, and look what happened." Romania stands up and gives me a light, yet firm slap on the back. We then turn to Norway who was silent. I can't help but think that he seems bothered for some reason. _

_ "Come on Norway," Says Romania, holding out his hand towards Norway. "Let us go and destroy the thing once and for all!" He gives Norway a big grin and a small hint of what seems to be a smile is shown on Norway's face. Norway takes Romania's hand and stands. Together, we make our way to our secret place. The place where we created our weapon._

_ "Quickly! Throw it into the fire!" I toss the bundle containing the thing into a large fire that we had built outside our secret place. Thankfully it is secluded so that no one can find us. The three of us watch as the flames grew and burn the item. As we watch, I cannot help but feel relief. It is finally over. No one will get killed again because of our mistake. No one at all. Everyone, is safe._

_ "Norway? Are you alright? You seem bothered." I turn to Norway as Romania asked the question. Norway glances at us with a blank face before returning to watch the flames._

***End Flashback***

We destroyed it didn't we? And then we kept the diagrams of the alchemy circle, the ingredients, and everything hidden away didn't we? Those are some of the questions that need answers to. And then, there are the questions that the Nordic five probably have. Their memories, the full story of what happened, I'm sure they too want to know. As questions and memories poured into my mind, I thought of what Luka said before she passed out. Immediately my brain clicks and I find a connection. Norway...he was bothered by it wasn't he? All those years ago...that's why he blamed himself for this.

"Norway, don't blame yourself for this." I mutter as I rest my head in my hands; a wave of despair washing over me. Those years ago, we thought it was over. We thought that no one else was going to die. We thought everyone was going to be safe from then on.

"But we were wrong..."


	21. Chapter 21

_Brand New Day_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

When I wake up, lillebror is sleeping next to me. I am a little shocked, but I remember that he used to do that when he was adorable and called me storesøster.  
I won't admit it to anyone, but I miss those days.  
I actually feel kind of grateful that he did. It heightens my current feeling of security.

The morning sun is shining through the window. Lillebror rolls over.

"Góðan daginn, Luka," he says. The dark circles under his eyes are still there, so I imagine that he had another nightmare, and didn't want to wake me.

I stretch. "Are you ok, lillebror?"

He nods. "I was just worried about you, Luka."

I maintain my poker face, despite this new feeling of guilt that seemed to have found me since the incident in the library. "Jeg har det bra."

He still looks worried, but doesn't say anything. I sit up, touching my hair clip.

"Breakfast?" I ask. The smell of coffee wafts up the stairs. Coffee and pastries, that is. Damn Mathias for being such a good cook.

"Let's go," Emil suggests. I roll out of the bed, running my hands through my hair and neatening up my clothes. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mathias gives us a cheery smile.

"Hej, Luka!" He practically vaults over the counter to give me an excited hug. He works like a puppy sometimes, I swear. I let him hug me.

"Vi var så bekymret!"

I sigh, letting him be a puppy dog.

"I'm fine...how many times do I have to say..."

Kai hands me a cup of coffee.

"Takk, Kai."

She nods and moves off to...do whatever she does with Tino. I think it involves salmiakki, but I don't pry.

It isn't a surprise when I notice some beer bottles in the trash as I throw a napkin away. I roll my eyes, and continue with my coffee.

"Luka?" Tino says. I look over at him, still drinking coffee.

"Ja?"

"I owe you an apology. When you came home yesterday with people who could help, I thought you were crazy. But you were right. Kiitos."

"Water under the bridge, Fin," I say. "At least you went along with it."

"Mathias was the one who needed convincing," Tino agreed.

"We never found out- did you get any memories back, Tino, Kai?" Lillebror asks.

Kai shook her head. "N'th'ng l'ke y' d'd. 'Nn'cus th'ngs."

"Hm," I say noncommitally.

I need to talk to England and Romania about this crushing guilt that has joined me.  
So I take my coffee, and find them in the library.

"'Ello, Luka. Good to see you up again, love."

"Buna ziuam Luka!"

I nod and sit down on one of the tables. "I need to ask you guys something. Was the male me...acting strangely after you burned the weapon?"

"Why?"

I shrug. "...just a feeling."

England nods. "Yes, he was...a little unusual for a while afterwards."

I nod.

"Why, though?"

"Jeg vet ikke. Ever since the library, yesterday, I feel guilty but I don't know why."

England chews his lower lip. "We though something was off with him, but he wouldn't say anything."

Now THEY look like the guilty ones. Guilty, I can imagine, that they hadn't pressed the old me on the subject.

Then, something else occupies my mind. A train of thought I hadn't explored earlier, but had been teasing at the fringes of my brain.

'Kai...and Tino?' I think. 'They're very close. Have been since forever. I don't normally follow trains of thought like this, but are they together? What a stupid thing to think of at a time like this. Back on track.'

I continue drinking my coffee. And then, an inner voice in my mind awakens. In my flashbacks, it's what my voice sounds like- the voice of the male me.

'This was our fault, after all. First we created this weapon, then it ended up used against lillebror and the others.'

'Who's we?'

'You and me. No one else.'

'What?'

'We are, still, technically one person. But if I had said me instead of we that wouldn't have made any sense to you.'

'...who are you?'

'I'm your memories as Norway,' the voice responded easily. 'I'm afraid I'm quite tied up in your mind. But I can still give you advice.'

'What sort of advice?'

'I can't be very to-the-point or obvious, sorry. But once you release me, my voice will disappear and you will remember your time as a nation.'

'So...do the others hear the voices of their memories, too?'

'Nei. You can only hear me because you're magical.'

Well. I looked over at England and Romania, and related the entirety of what had just happened. England raised an eyebrow.

"Well...that's interesting...but I guess we're lucky if we have even partial access to your memories as Norway."

I nod. "You're right."

Suddenly, I hear lillebror give a panicked cry. "Luka! Somebody, help! Tino and Kai are having a flashback!"

My coffee fell to the floor, and I rushed out of the room. "Ice! LILLEBROR!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Transcending Time_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(America's POV)

One moment Prussia and I are walking into the kitchen...

The next moment, catches me completely off guard...

"F'nl'nd!"

"Sve!"

Prussia and I stand frozen in place as Tino and Kai suddenly drop to their knees, coffee mugs and chairs tipping over onto the floor. Mathias rushes to help them while Emil cries out for Luka. I hear the sound of a door bursting open and rushing footsteps. Luka rushes into the kitchen and to Emil to calm him down from panic. Shortly after, England and Romania enter the kitchen themselves. Romania goes to help Tino and Kai immediately. England stands in place for a short second before going to help them, but not before turning to Prussia and I.

"Don't just stand there you gits!" Cries England. "Help!" Prussia and I snap from our state of shock and rush to Tino and Kai.

"I can't just run Sve! I can't!" Cries Tino. Well, at least I think it's Tino. Kai then responds to Tino's sudden outburst.

"Y'' c'n! 'll h'ndl' th's!"

"No Sve! I can't let you die on me!"

"B't y'r 'lr'dy 'nj'r'd!"

"I don't care if I'm hurt Sve..." Says Tino quietly. "I don't think I can forgive myself if you died. I don't want to be the one to go on and survive, without everyone...without, you."

"F'nl'nd.."

This whole conversation, struck me in the chest. What's happening to Tino and Kai with their memories, it looks unbearable.

"Sve, go!"

"B't F'n.."

"GO! LET ME PROTECT YOU D*MMIT!"

We all freeze in shock. None of us have ever heard Tino -or Finland- swear before. Kai slowly reaches out her hand and grasps Tino's tightly.

"F'nl'nd. J'st w'nt'd t' t'll y' th't I l'v..." She starts. But Tino lifts up his other hand and places two shaky fingers on her lips; silencing her. Tino smiles softly.

"I know Sve. I know."

Tino's fingers drop from Kai's lips and his arm fell to his side. Immediately after, Kai snaps from the flashback in tears. Romania, upon seeing this reached into his pocket and pulled out his hankerchief which Kai accepted gratefully.

"Th'nk y'." She says softly. Romania smiles and nods.

"Hey, what's up with Tino?" Asks Mathias. We all turn to see Tino still in that state of recalling his memories.

"T'n'?" Kai gently releases her grasp on Tino's hand and she crouches by his side. "C'm b'ck T'n'. D'n't l've thr'ugh th't 'ga'n." Shortly after, Tino collapses and loses conciousness.

"Tino will be alright." Says Luka as she, Emil, and Mathias leave the room; Finland's room I believe.

"Kai's staying with him though, so if we learn anything or whatever we'll have to tell her later." Mathias sighs after he spoke. "Man! This is intense!"

He's right though. This is intense. For once, I can't declare myself the hero and say that everything will be fine. It just doesn't feel right, and plus I don't even know what will happen next. I can't lie. No hero lies when he says it's going to be fine. It's not right. Heroes are honest, and right now. In all honesty, I feel useless.

Without saying a word, I go downstairs to the living room.

"America?"

I don't notice Prussia and Mathias walking towards me. I sit on the couch; my head in my hands. This is all starting to become too much. I feel the couch sink on either side of me, and the voices of Prussia and Mathias reach my ears.

"America, this isn't like you bro. What's up?" Asks Mathias. I feel myself hesitate...for the first time in years. I'm usually so confident, now look at me. What happened to everyone's hero?

If only...if only...I knew how to help.


	23. Chapter 23

_Truth and Lies_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

Funny. I knew something was up with that thought earlier, about Tino and Kai.

I feel horrible for the both of them. I know that it hurts, emotionally and physically.

'This is our fault,' Norway's memories tell me.

'I know it is,' I think back, sitting down on the porch swing. 'We failed. It's our fault that Tino and old Kai didn't get the life they wanted, we left all the other nations with a gaping hole in their lives, we caused all of lillebror's nightmares...how much more can we f*ck it all up?'

'I don't know,' Norway's memories admit. I am silent. Mathias joins me on the swing, and for once we are in complete silence.

"Luka," he says finally, and, even better, QUIETLY, "Is what Emil said true? Do you really blame yourself for this?"

I'm about to lie to him, like always, then I hesitate.  
"...ja, I do."

"Hvad? Hvorfor?"

I shake my head. "You can't understand, Mathias. You may be my brother, you may have known me since I was five, but you know nothing about me."

"Luka..." he leans back, smiling. "I know that you're my sister, and I care about you."

"You shouldn't," I say, looking down and to the left. "I screwed it up for all of us, especially lillebror. What kind of sister am I?"

"A good one, if you feel guilty about it," he says. I pull my legs up to my chest. There is still fog over the ocean.

"Leave me alone, Dane. I want to be left alone."

He shrugs, and leaves. Then, a couple minutes later, he sends lillebror out to sit with me.

"How are Kai and Tino?" I ask. Emil shrugs and leans back across the swing.

"Gott," Emil says. "Fine. Tino's still out. Kai is still sitting there. The usual."

"Are they...?" I make a motion with my hand to get my meaning across.

"Not opinberlega, not officially." he says. "But I think it's close."

I feel a bit smug. "Hmn. I knew it."

"Meh," he says. "Look, Luka...why do you blame yourself for this?"

"Because it's my fault, Emil!" I say. He looks a little shocked as my voice is bordering on yelling. "Who invented the weapon? Who forged it? Who said that we should try to work with metal? Who left it alone for the few seconds it took, when another nation stole it and killed someone with it? And that someone was loved! Who, a thousand years later, failed to defend her FAMILY, Emil, HER FAMILY, from the same weapon? ME! That's why I failed."

"Ekki, Luka..." he wraps his arms around me.

Mathias looks out. "Hej, guys. Tino's awake."

I look down. "It's still my fault, no matter what you say."

"Come on," Emil says. He pulls me to my feet and up the stairs to Tino's room. "You're going to visit Tino whether you like it or not."

He pushes the door open. Kai looks up.

"H'y, L'k'."

My heart twists. I don't deserve a brilliant family like these four if I let them down so horribly twenty years ago. "Hei, Kai."

"Moi, Luka..." Tino says. He still sounds so weak.

"Hei, Tino," I say, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

In spite of everything, Tino looks worried about me. Mama bear.

"Luka, Oletko kunnossa?"

I nod. "Ja. Fin, I'm fine."

He still looks worried, but Kai is giving him the "I think you might die if you strain yourself" look, so he backs off.

"What's more important, Tino, is du."

"I-I'm fine, Luka! Don't beat yourself up about this!"

"Nei. Tino, you're the one who had the flashback. Believe me, the headaches are...ugh." I shudder.

"I know that now," Tino says. "Luka, Emil, Mathias? Can I...ehe...have some time alone with Kai, please?"

Mathias smirks. "Course you can, Tino...Hehehe..."

I grab him by the tie and drag him out, with Emil following. I hear Kai say,

"F'n, 'm s'rry," before the door closes.

Everyone's sorry for something, but I should regret the most.


	24. Chapter 24

_Half-Full_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(Romania's POV)

It seems like everyone's deeply affected by this whole ordeal. Me included. Well, it can't be helped, but I'm still bothered by it. I guess in a way, I haven't prepared myself for this. I thought that once we find the Nordic Five, everything will be okay, but I did not expect all of this. We're all so separated now. You have America and Prussia; Luka, Emil, and Mathias; and Tino and Kai. Three separate groups.

And then there's England and I.

England has himself inside Norway's library. I suspect that he is busy investigating or something. And here I am in the kitchen. Just sitting here thinking. Yes, we are all separated. I just hope that this whole ordeal will end soon and everything will be okay.

...Oh. That's right. Last night, I was going to fetch England from outside and I heard him speak. When I heard him, I realised that Norway is blaming himself. He shouldn't though. It's not his fault. I still remember that day; vivid and fresh in my mind. I remember. It's really not his fault. Sure he told us to do things, but then...

England and I could've chosen not to listen.

We could've. We could've chosen not to. But we didn't. We all made that mistake Norway, and as sure as hell we are NOT going to let you place the blame on yourself. We're your friends aren't we? We can take the fall together. All three of us.

Immediately I stand up; rattling my chair. This isn't the time to sit around and sulk! We still have to find out who took the weapon and killed the Nordics!

I make my way to where America and Prussia were seated in the living room. It looks as if the two of them are talking about something important. I stop at the entrance to the living room.

Maybe I shouldn't interupt them. But then, I need their help. Why am I not going to anyone else well...it's because I'm worried. I couldn't really get through to England since he disappeared into the library. Plus, I'm also worried about the Nordics' memories. I saw how intense they were, it was terrible watching and not knowing how to help.

"Romania?" Prussia raises his eyebrow. I smile softly and walk into the living room.

"How are you two doing?" I ask. America looks up at me with a serious face. If I told England this, I'm sure he won't believe me.

"Want me to be honest dude?" He asks. I sat by him and nod my head. America sighs deeply.

"I feel useless." I stare at him surprised. Usually in meetings and different situations, he's always declaring himself the hero. It's the first time I've ever seen him like this.

"I see. It's because of what happened right?"

"How would you feel if you couldn't do anything?" America's tone of voice is bitter.

"I do feel that way." I say bluntly. "And the fact that I helped to create the weapon, the fact that I knew Norway was bothered back then. It adds guilt." I stood up.

"But I'm not here to lament on my sorrows. I need your help actually." I say. Prussia and America stare at me curiously.

"With what?"

"More investigation." I say. "America, you weren't able to investigate the forest long right?" America nods. I grin at the two of them.

"Alright then. Let's go do more searching!" I quickly make my way outside, Prussia and America following behind me.

This is good, maybe some searching will help get our minds thinking about other things instead of how bad we feel. It may be only the three of us, but it's a start. Hopefully we'll find something that will ease the troubles of the others.

"So. Romania." Speaks Prussia, "What exactly are we looking for." I turn around and sheepishly rub the back of my head.

"Actually..." I reply, "I don't know. But I know this. I can't just sit there and debate on who's guilty or brood on my mistakes. I know that we all feel useless when our friends are suffering. But if we want to help, then I believe that finding out the truth and easing their worries is a way we can help." America and Prussia stare at me in surprise. As if I had spoken words that they needed to hear. All of a sudden, they glomp me.

"W-What?" When they release me, I see huge grins on their faces.

"Thanks bro!" Cries America. "The hero will totally help!"

"Kesesese! I'm too awesome to sulk in a corner! Let's hurry up and go search!" Prussia laughs and I am amazed by their sudden change in attitude.

Hopefully. Yes hopefully, we'll ease their fears.


	25. Chapter 25

_At Fault_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

"Luka Kaja Bondevik, you have to listen to us!" Mathias practically shouts. I snort.

"Announce my middle name to the world, why don't you?"

"What is wrong with you, Luka? Emil asks.

"Everything, ok? Now leave me alone."

"Nej. We are going to slap it into you, if that's what it takes to convince you that this isn't your fault, Luka!"

"Not my fault? Mathias, you're being an idiot. I got six people killed. The five of us, and the first one to die by this weapon. I'm the reason we've all been having nightmares for twenty years. The only difference is, I deserve them. You don't."

"Luka!" he cries. "Don't say that!"

"I will say all I want, Mathias," I respond coolly. I stand up and leave. "Now leave me alone. I don't deserve you four."

I heard Emil call out something in Norwegian.

"Norge...tilgi deg selv." Norge, forgive yourself.

"Nei," I say. "Not this time."

I find my way to the library, but even in there someone (England) tries to lie to me and tell me that it's not my fault. So I climb up onto the roof. I watch Romania, Prussia, and America walk off into the forest.  
Good luck to them, I hope they find something. Anything, really. But they should help the star-crossed lovers, the idiot, and Lillebror before they help me.

(SURPRISE! POV change! Mathias' POV!)

I watch Luka leave, and didn't do anything more to change her mind. What a brother I am.

Actually, she's stubborn as all get-out, but hides it damn well. Also a bit of a perfectionist. But she shouldn't be blaming herself for this. I kick the air and flop down on the couch.

Surprise of all surprises...Kai walks in and sits down on the other couch, across from me. We exchange a glare.

I've never really gotten along with Kai. I used to be kind of an ** when I was younger, and she's never forgiven me.

"H'w's L'ka?" Kai asks calmly. Damn everyone except Tino and their poker faces.

"She blames herself," I say, cautiously picking my words. "For all of this."

Kai's face twitches in an emotion I can't pinpoint.

"D'y'u kn'w wh' sh' th'nks th's 's h'r f'lt?"

I'm about to answer, then I pause. What will I answer with? Even I- even EMIL doesn't know the depths of the mysterious creature we know as Luka Bondevik. There are about a thousand reasons behind each action she takes, each would be more fascinating than the last if she cared to explain them. She's not three-dimensional- she's forty-two dimensional.

"Th't's wh't I th'ght. H'w c'n ya c'nv'nce h'r 't's n't h'r f'lt 'f ya d'n't kn'w wh' sh' th'nks s'?"

It takes me a second to translate Kai's...whatever it is. I swear, that should become its own language. But then I realize, she's right. How can I help Luka if I don't know why she needs to be helped? When I think about it that way, the answer is clear. I can't.


	26. Chapter 26

_Brother and Sister _

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

With a heavy sigh I close the book I was reading and set it aside; rubbing my temples with a groan. Luka is quite persistent. I tried to get her to stop blaming herself but we just ended up arguing about it. Honestly, an arguement is the last thing we need. I just hope this will all be over soon. I yawn and check my watch, it's almost lunchtime.

Hm. Considering the time, America should probably be complaining about being hungry right about now. But everything's quiet...eerily quiet. I guess the tensions are starting to spread. This isn't exactly what I was hoping for but then again, I'm not sure what to expect. Once again, I sigh. Usually Romania comes to talk to me when something like this happens. Speaking of Romania, I wonder where he went? All of a sudden a knock is heard and the door opens.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Emil, Mathias." I say, "Is there something you need?" Although I already have a feeling I know what they are here for. Emil and Mathias walk inside the library and close the door. They seat themselves on the other chairs.

"England," Speaks Mathias, "I have some questions to ask you." I nod my head knowingly.

"It's Luka am I right?" I ask. Mathias and Emil nod. "I'm afraid I don't know exactly why she blames herself." The two of them look disappointed.

"But, all I can say is that when we created the weapon, Romania and I were under her direction." Emil glances at Mathias before glancing at me.

"So you think that's why she blames herself?" Asks Emil. I shrug.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But like I said, I don't know exactly. It could be, it could not be. There's also the possiblity that she blames herself for letting it get stolen, or even because someone died by the hands of that weapon long ago. It's hard to pin point one."

Emil and Mathias remain silent. It's true though. Unless Luka tells us what is on her mind, we will never know. I see the worried looks on their faces, and I sigh.

"I guess I'm not much help am I?" I say glumly. Emil looks away while Mathias stays silent. We stay in that silence for a while, neither of us saying a word.

Well how can we? I can't answer why. I can't tell them what their sister feels. I'm not a mind reader, I don't know. I don't go around telling people how they can help, how they can hope despite how hard it is. I'm no optimist. Optimist...

"Have you seen Romania around?" I ask. They shake their heads. "I see then." All of a sudden I chuckle as a thought crosses my mind.

"What's so funny?" Asks Mathias; his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but remember." I reply with a soft smile on my face.

"Remember what?" Emil eyes me curiously.

"It's nothing really. I think I know where Romania went." The two of them stare at me in confusion.

"Anyway, I shall go look for him, it's almost lunchtime." I say. I stand up and make my way over to the door.

"I doubt Romania can convince Luka otherwise. If you're thinking about that." I start to say. "But I guess the only thing you can do, is support her, encourage her, and be on stand by. So when she needs you, you'll be there for her in a heartbeat." I then left the two of them.

I really hope that Luka will stop blaming herself and let the rest of us take the blame. But, now that I think about it. With all that's going on, there's no point blaming anyone for what happened. What's in the past is in the past isn't it? Although, I guess the only time Luka can allow herself to be forgiven, is when this is all over.

I can only hope that, that day will come soon.


	27. Chapter 27

_What Remains_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

I wish they would stop bugging me about this. I know it was my fault, so why should I lie to myself? True, England and Romania went along with my plan to try Alchemy, and they could have chosen not to. But I was the one who pushed. I was the one who personally forged the first knife, do they remember that?

I'm still sitting on the roof. It's the only place they won't lie to me, i.e, where they won't look for me. I watch as Romania, America, and Prussia return from the forest. I cross my fingers and hope they won't see me sitting up here. Prussia does. He gives me a small wave. I give him one in return, but he doesn't shout or anything...odd, he seems like the sort who would.

I recall the words to a song I heard on the radio a while ago, and hum it to myself. "I am lost and I can never go back,  
I can never go back home."

My phone, somehow still in my pocket, buzzes and begins playing Alt For Norge. I sigh, and pull it out. It's Tino. I have forty-two text messages, mostly from Mathias, but ten are from lillebror, five are from Kai, and ten are from Tino. I delete all the text messages and decline the call. Tino is probably cooking, anyway, and that's always a disaster.

"Hey, birdie."

A voice from the window behind makes me jump.

"What are you doing here, Preussen?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Your bruder sent me to find you."

"Which one?"

"Den- I mean, Mathias."

"Idiot." I sigh, leaning forwards on my knees.

"Well, birdie, you know that Holy Roman Empire was mein kleinen bruder?"

"Ja. I gathered, from my memories," I say. One of the reasons for the guilt, according to Norway's memories, was that he had several major alliances with Prussia.

"Well, I forgave France for it a long time ago. I can forgive you too, birdie, if you want."

I look out over the Scandinavian bay. It's still foggy, but it's clearing up.

"You would? After the mistake I made cost your brother's life, and the life he would have had? Didn't he have a lover?"

"Kesesesese, ja. He's already met the guy again. Neither one knows exactly what happened, but they're on that road again. Someday they'll be together again."

"But that doesn't change facts," I reply. "I separated them. Even if they are remembering each other, then what have I taken from them?"

"It's not what you've taken, fraulein, it's what you've given. The world needs the personality of HRE's reincarnation. We wouldn't be getting by without him."

I ponder this for a minute. "Who is Holy Roman Empire's reincarnation, then?"

"Germany."

I know a thing or two about politics, and I know that Germany is keeping all of the EU in shape. That doesn't include my country, of course, but I am connected to countries that are included.  
So did I create beauty from pain?

"C'mon in, fraulein, Tino's making this dish that he says is awesome but not as awesome as the awesome me."

"What's it called?"

"Sa...pa...something."

"Well, it's probably only awesome in his eyes," I say, climbing back inside. "And for the record? This conversation never happened."

I exit the room, still wondering if there was more to this than what I saw and what had been made of what remained.


	28. Chapter 28

_Between the Lines_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

"How was your investigation Romania?" I ask. Romania stares at me in surprise.

"How did you know I was-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"I had a feeling." I reply. Romania nods before looking down dejectedly.

"We didn't find anything." He says. Romania gives a heavy sigh. "Everytime I look I always hit some sort of dead end." I place a hand on Romania's shoulder.

"It's okay." I tell him. "As long as you keep looking." Romania gasps and looks up at me in mock surprise.

"That's what I said!" He cries. "You're stealing my words England!" I chuckle.

"I can't help it if it's appropriate!"

Look at us. Laughing as if there isn't anything going on. To think that I was upset earlier. I've noticed that Romania, America, and Prussia, they seem to be in a lighter mood. I wonder what happened?

"Hey, it's Luka." Says Romania. Immediately he goes up to her and starts conversing with her. Romania has a big smile on his face and I can't help but wonder what he's telling her. Well, she doesn't seem like she's bothered by the subject so I guess it's okay.

"Dudes come on! Let's have lunch I'm starving!" cries America. Romania and Luka make their way to lunch. As I myself start to walk, I head a voice behind me.

"England! There you are!" I turn around and smile as I recognize the voice.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" I cry. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home so I was worried." He says. "Did you find them?"

"We did Flying Mint Bunny."

"I'm so happy! I bet Norway's friends will be so happy too! Can you tell him that they miss him England?" I chuckle.

"About that Flying Mint Bunny, Norway's become a young lady now." Flying Mint Bunny flies around my head.

"Well that's super cool England! Is she really pretty? What does she look like?" But before I could answer those questions, America appears.

"Dude! England come on! Let's go! I want food!" America then drags me away.

"Ah! Don't worry Flying Mint Bunny! I'll tell Norway!" I cry out, earning a skeptical look from America.

"Dude, really?"

"Whatever America." I mutter bitterly.

"And then the awesome me decided to-"

"Wait a minute, Prussia! That's not what happened!"

"Of course it did America, who else would be so awesome to come up with such a thing?"

"I came up with that prank idea! I'm the Hero!"

"Who cares?! I'm awesome!"

All nine of us sat in the living room after lunch; we all decided to just sit and rest for a moment. Every one of us agreed that the yesterday and this morning have been pretty hectic. Well, looking at the atmosphere of the room, it's quite light. I guess it's good that we're doing this. That way, we're all not focused on the negative; something I learnt from Romania.

All of a sudden I see a shadow from the window. Immediately, I get up and leave the living room.

"Where are you going England?" Asks Romania.

"Err, just out." I say. I then step outside of the house.

That's odd. I thought I saw something earlier. Maybe I should go check the perimeter just in case. As I walk around the area I can't help but wonder how things are going to go from now on. What happens now? What if we get targeted? What if whoever killed the Nordics comes back? I don't know. As I came back to the front door, I was still puzzled. I thought I saw something.

But there was no one.


	29. Chapter 29

_Can't See in a Dream_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl **_

(Luka's POV)

I lay down on my bed with one of the books from the library. I'm kind of tired, though, and before I know it, I'm asleep...and, unfortunately for my dignity, dreaming.

~Dream power go!~

I am running through the forest, holding a sword in my hands. I wear a black cloak, hood thrown over my head carelessly. A sound from behind makes me whip around, but the night does not twitch. I face forward again and keep running. Reaching a clearing, I scramble up a tree and into a fork in the branches, pushing my hood back. I sigh, sheathing the sword at my hip. A rustle in the tree draws my attention. I look over, but I relax when I see who it is. Just Island. I beckon him over quietly. Finland- I mean, Tino- follows him across the branches toward me. What scares me, sort of, is that Tino has a sniper rifle slung over his back. The idea of Tino shooting a sniper rifle is something I've never lent any thought to, and I find the idea kind of scary. Island settles down next to me.

"Hallo, Norge," he whispers. I nod. Island has a bow and a quiver of arrows on him.  
"Are you sure you're ok, Norja?" Finland asks. I don't respond. Island now looks terrified.

"Norge, please, say something. You haven't spoken since Danmark died. Please, at least acknowledge that you can hear me."

I am still and silent, like a statue.

Island turns away. "I don't know what's eating you, Norge, but don't. Please, stay with us, we need you."

Time melts into a second, and now they are asleep. I slip down off the branches, and sneak off into the woods. This is the part that I usually dream- the fiery rage, the cold joy in finding one of them, the long, hard battle where I leave my marks on them. Then, I'm standing across the clearing. Island runs in and sees me.

"Norge!"

"Ice! Lillebror, kjøre!"

Then the knife flies, end over end, into my chest. My vision goes dark for a split second. The adrenaline flows like the blood now flows from my body. My chest is burning where the knife stabbed me. I feel the knife, wrenched out, and then a single sound. Fwit. And in that moment, I know that Island has just shot him. I feel arms under me, and I weakly open my eyes.

"Norge...why..." He's crying now. I know it's unlike him. I can't do anything to save him, because really, even when I die I can screw things up for everyone.  
Especially the people I care about most.

"Island...jeg...elsker...deg...bror...I..."

Then I'm falling.

~Dream power deactivate~

I wake up, sweating and doubting what Prussia had told me earlier.

"I'm too lost to be saved," I mutter, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, enjoying the contrast between the comforter and the cold air. "Det er min feil." ((It's my fault.))

My door creaks open. It's lillebror.

"L-Luka?"

"What do you need me for, lillebror?" I ask, finishing the sentence in my head. 'Because there's not many things I can seem to do that benefit you.'

"U-Um, Luka," he says. "This isn't easy to say- I think it's childish to feel this way, but Mathias said that telling you would make you feel better." he takes a deep breath.

"Luka Kaja Bondevik, you're the best sister I could have asked for. You were always there for me, and you did everything for me. I...Ég elska þig. You used to sing me that song all the time, what was it?"

"Alt For Norge?"

"Yes, that. And when you stopped singing it for me...I miss when you would sing, Luka...I want you back, Luka. You didn;t do anything wrong, please listen to me. As your bror, Luka, takk. Please."

I stare at him for a moment, dumbfounded. "E-Emmi?" I finally stutter. "L-Lillebror?"

"Ja, Norge...please don't do something you'll regret...or tear yourself to pieces...because I couldn't stand that..."

I'm already falling back to sleep. I promise myself- if that's what lillebror wants, then I'll do my best.

But when I wake in the morning, I'm not entirely sure whether or not it was a dream.


	30. Chapter 30

_After the Rain_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_**T/N: If those last few scared you, the ending of this one will make you crap bricks. Be warned.  
**_

(England's POV)

Something seems to be off. I can't tell what it is honestly. It just feels weird, the atmosphere, it seems, heavier. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know it's there. I can feel it strongly within me. If only I knew what this feeling is, what this presence means. But, in the mean time I guess waiting is the only option. Although that doesn't mean we can't be prepared for whatever is coming, that doesn't mean that this foreboding essence should be taken lightly. After all, despite all that I am feeling I am certain of this one thing.  
We are being watched.

"England? Are you okay?" I turned to see Romania and Luka walking towards me. Romania's head cocked to one side as he stares at me worriedly.

"Is there something on your mind?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No," I reply, "I am alright." I don't know if I should tell them since this feeling is just an assumption…but then we are being watched. I should probably do it when everyone is gathered.

"Are you sure you're alright England?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Asks Luka. I hesitate for a moment.

"Just about what's going on." I reply. Romania walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a break…" He suggests.

A break does seem good, some relaxation will really help me keep my brain in check. I can't seem to think properly nowadays. I mean I get some sleep but my head won't stop swimming in the thoughts regarding the past few days. I give a heavy sigh before smiling slightly.

"Yes, a break sounds good." I reply. I then turn to walk away.

Oh, that reminds me. I still have to tell Luka about how her fairy friends are missing her. I think she'll like to hear about them.

"Luka, can I tell you something?" I ask. Luka walks over to me.

"What is it?" She asks. I smile slightly.

"You know how you said that you believed in a lot of things?"

"Yes. I did." She replies. My smile grows.

"So you believe in fairies then?" Luka eyes me suspiciously.

"Yes..." She says.

"Well, what if I told you that you have fairy friends who miss you?" Luka stares at me in bewilderment.

"I do?" She asks curiously. I nod my head and I begin to tell her about her fairy friends.

(?'s POV)  
Tch. He's way to suspicious for his own good. And that Norway too. I believe her name now is Luka? Whatever, it won't matter for long….hm. It looks like I need to make sure everything is in order. Heh. Very soon, my objective will be recognized. Very, very soon.


	31. Chapter 31

_Median_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

As much as I love finding out about my fairy friends, outside is starting to seem...too...ominous. Even for me. Oh, and there's some rain moving in over the horizon. I stand up, rubbing my arms, which are cold even though I'm wearing a jacket.

"Can we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

He nods, and we move into the living room. As you can imagine, Kai and Mathias are having another cold war. They fight all the time. I try not to get involved, but I usually end up on Mathias' side. Kai's, increasingly, in the recent years. I roll my eyes and sit down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Stop being so immature."

They both look at me, shake their heads, and resume absolute silence. England looks kind of confused, so I roll my eyes once more and explain it to him.

"They'll be going at it for hours. Like cats and dogs. Just let them fight it out, whatever it is they're even fighting over."

I feel a prickling sensation on my back, the one that comes when you're being watched. I spin around, looking out the window that leads into the forest.

But there is no one. And I cannot shake the feeling that this is not over yet, that it won't be over until we find the person who turned my creation on me. My creation, my fault. Why can't the others understand that? It's my creation, I take the fall for it, even if someone stole it. It's still my creation.

And why they would even do such a thing. Like England had said yesterday, "They were closer than family, fights included. They fought like cats and dogs, actually, but in the end, they truly cared about each other."

Same went for us five, too. Well, duh. We did turn out to be the Nordics in the end. But...still...I'm still being watched, I know it.  
But knowing who's doing the watching and why is an entirely different story.

Lillebror pipes up from the kitchen.

"Luka, they had a fight over the last cup of coffee."

I roll my eyes again and facepalm. "They can fight over anything, can't they?"

Both turn a freezing glare onto us. It's our tactic, to annoy them into talking again.

"Sure can."

Prussia and America are arguing a bit, too, but more vocally, about ways to try and bring back Mathias' memories. I sigh, putting my head on my knees.

Strains of "Alt for Norge" echo from my pocket. I look at the caller ID and answer.

"Hei?"

It's Romania. "Luka. You've gotta come see this."

"Where are you?"


	32. Chapter 32

_Lost and Found_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

_While England was talking to Luka, I decided to take a break myself. I mean, a man's gotta have some time to himself too. So here I am, walking off into the forest. I don't really understand why I like going into forests, I guess it's because they seem so...magical. You see them in fairy tales, and the fact that sometimes forests hide many wonders, it's my type of place. Sure, many people think that I like dark castles and vampires. And, well, in a sense I do, but there are other things that I like. But then again, it's because of Dracula that people think I'm a vampire._

_ I sigh dejectedly. So much for relaxing myself. As I continued to stroll around within the forest I hear a dog bark from behind me. It is Hanatamago. I pick the small puppy up in my arms._

_ "Hey Hanatamago." I say, "Why aren't you with Tino and Kai?" The only response I hear though, is the sound of her cheery barks. Hanatamago moves her head closer to mine and starts licking my face exitedly, as if telling me something._

_ "Okay, okay Hanatamago!" I cry out laughing, "What is it girl?" I ask putting her down. Hanatamago barks at me before running off. I quickly sprint after her._

_ "Hanatamago!" I cry out, "Come back!" But Hanatamago wouldn't stop running. I ran after her through the forest, knowing fully well that I can get lost. But I needed to get her back, Tino and Kai would be devastated if they find out that she ran away._

_ Thankfully, after a while the small white puppy came to a stop and started sniffing around the bushes. I crouch on the ground in relief. She finally stopped running. I sit myself on the dirt ground and look at my surroundings._

_ "Hm? This is close to the spot where Denmark's axe was found wasn't it?" I mused aloud._

_ I sit for a couple of seconds more before standing up; brushing myself off as I do. I then make my way over to Hanatamago, crouching once more._

_ "Did you find anything Hanatamago?" I ask the puppy, rubbing her back as she sniffed. Suddenly she barked excitedly and jumped into the bush, startling me._

_ "Hanatamago?!" I cry out in surprise. Not long after, her head pops out; her mouth holding a dirty, worn out, white hat. I take the object and hold it in my hands._

_ "Hanatamago..." I say softly, "Isn't this Finland's-?" But before I could reply, Hanatamago leaps into my lap and wags her tail. This definitely is Finland's hat. Hanatamago then prepares to run off again, but this time I hold her in place. With one arm, I reach for my cell and dialled._

"Ah, so that's where Hanatamago went. Tino was really worried about her."

"I don't know how Luka, but one minute she wasn't there then all of a sudden she was behind me." I reply. Luka walks over and takes Hanatamago from my arms.

"So what did you find?" She asks. I hold out the white hat. Luka eyes me curiously.

"A hat?" She asks.

"It's Finla-I mean Tino's." I say. Luka's eyes showed a glimmer of surprise.

"And also, this place is near the area where America, England, and Mathias found the axe." Luka nods her head in understanding.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"I think there might be more belongings here." I reply. "Hanatamago almost ran off again." Luka then places Hanatamago down.

"Well then let's see." Luka and I wait for Hanatamago to run off again. Thankfully it wasn't a long wait. We quickly ran after her, eager to keep her in sight. When she jumped into another set of bushes we stopped and looked through the bushes in search. Luka's hand emerged from the bushes carrying a bent glasses frame, their lenses missing some sections.

"Kai's?" Asked Luka. I nod my head in confirmination.

"It is." I say. Luka glances around before standing up.

"This place is all so familiar." She says. "I think I know where to look next."

Soon we find ourselves in a clearing. Hanatamago runs around the clearing in excitement. I notice that Luka's expression is sorrowful. I walk up to her to confront her but Hanatamago runs to our feet, dropping an object on the ground. Luka bends over to pick it up.

"It's just like mine." She says sadly, "But older and more worn out." Luka turns the cross barrett in her fingers carefully, her eyes closing in thought. This must be painful for her, to recall these memories. If I was in her place, I wouldn't want to remember. She's pretty strong, considering how she's still willing to do this.

"Shall we go, Romania?" Asks Luka, her eyes opening. "We still have one more item to find." She says. Hanatamago immediately gets the idea and runs back into the forest where we find an area close to where the cross barrett was found.

It is a nice place. A small watefall, a pond too. Plus there were trees everywhere. It was so magical but you could feel pain here too.

"Romania, look." I walk to Luka who was staring at some of the trees. There was a white ribbon tied to one of them. Luka carefully took the worn ribbon in her hands. I look over her shoulder.

"That looks like the one Iceland used to wear." I say. Luka stares at the ribbon sadly.

"Oh." She says, "How ironic that we find this here in such a tranquil place." There iss some bitterness in her tone, as if someone has played a sick joke. I nod my head quietly.

"Hm?" I walk over to the foot of the tree and pick up a small piece of paper. I skim through it and gasp at what I read:

_I'm watching you..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Sanguinarium_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

I'm not the type to freak out over things, but this on top of everything else? I spin around and look into the trees.  
Yep, nothing. Instincts.

"Didn't Mathias play a video game like this?" I mutter sarcastically. Wait, if someone is watching us...couldn't it be the person who started all of this and wasn't me?

"Let's go back to the house," Romania suggests worriedly. "We'll have to tell the others what we've found, and-"

"Ja, ja, let's go," I say. I shove my old barrette into my pocket, and store the other items in Finland's beret. We set off quickly back towards the beach house along the path that we had taken before.

~~

"Luka!" the idiot greets me as we walk back through the door. "What was so important, huh?"

"Well, we found some things," I say in my usual monotone. "Which you may or may not find interesting. Also, I think there's a creeper in our forest."

"Oh, ok- wait, what!?"

"Exactly what I said; I always mean exactly what I say," I reply, sitting down on the couch.

Mathias gives me a look like I've gone insane. "WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING CALM, LUKA!?" he practically shouts. "THERE'S A FREAKING STALKER IN OUR FOREST!"

My head is pounding solely from finding the items, so I give an irritated yank on the idiot's tie; reverting to Norwegian in annoyance.

"Hold kjeft, idiot!" I tried to say it in English, but English isn't my first language. So when I'm really annoyed, apparently 'Shut up, idiot,' comes out in Norwegian instead.

"A-Ah! NORGE..."

I let go. "Hold det ned, idiot, I have a headache."

"A-Ah...sorry..."

"Now do you want to see these or not? Lillebror? Tino? Kai?"

They each give me an affirmative. I put the items on the table, and each of them is immediately drawn to the one that belongs to them. I shove my hand into my pocket, fingers brushing the cool, worn metal of the barrette.

"And," Romania adds, handing the note to lillebror, "We also found this."

The idiot reads the note over lillebror's shoulder and starts yelling again.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH? THIS IS NO ORDINARY STALKER! IT IS A SLENDERMAN!"

America runs over and reads the note, then he starts yelling too.

"DUDES WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW FOR REALS!"

Prussia then looks at the note, but thank god he doesn't start yelling. "This Slenderman they are scared of originated in mein awesome country."

I'm particularly vindictive at this moment, but I resist the urge to mutter "...ex-country..." as that would NOT help in getting the other two to shut up. I'm not sure if the tie method will extend to America, but at this point I'm willing to try anything.

"HEY GUYS, SHUT UP! THE AWESOME ME IS TALKING! I KNOW EVERY AWESOME THING ABOUT THE UN-AWESOME SLENDERMAN, SO SHUT UP!"

Well...that hurt, but in the long term it worked.

"It can't be Slenderman, America," England says, handing me an aspirin. (Thank...god...) "That's not real. Whoever or whatever is doing this is one hundred percent human."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, DUDE- Luka!"

Even if America isn't my idiot, I kick him. "What part of 'I have a headache' is unclear?"

"Luka!" I look over at Mathias.

"What is it."

"I'm going to say something I wouldn't say to you at any other time, ok?!"

"I'm scared now, but hva."

"Please hold me..."

America and Prussia could barely contain their laughter. I gave Mathias a glare. "Nei. You are grown and can take care of yourself, idiot."

"Back to our problem," England says.

"Right," I reply, massaging my temples. "I don't think we should stay here anymore, if someone is following us."

"But all the evidence is here," Romania counters.

"But there's also a creeper here."

"True..."

England looks over the note again. "We can't give up now. I'm sorry, Luka, but Romania's right. But we can't go outside alone anymore." He pivots his head to look at Mathias, America, and Prussia. "This goes for you three, especially."

I sigh as they begin to argue with this new policy. "I'm going to...go upstairs or something...where it's quiet..."

As soon as they can't see or hear me anymore, I sink to the floor. I've been holding back since I found that barrette in the forest, I remember a lot of things now. Small things, like how old Mathias would take his coffee and how old Tino had an obsession with...unusual names.

But the one, big thing I remember? It's the minutes- although it feels like hours- that Mathias died in.  
I remember being dragged away, screaming.  
Not my idiot. Nobody else is going to die for me, and especially not my idiot, my brother.

_**T/N: If you see what I did with the title, virtual cookie and welcome to Nerddom. :D R&R, people~**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Who's Afraid of Trolls?_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(England's POV)

"GYAAAAH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

I wake with a jolt. What the bloody hell was that?! Shortly after that sudden outburst, footsteps thundered themselves to the orgin of the yell. Soon, more sounds of screaming is heard.

"AAAH! LUKA, HOLD ME!"

I groan and sigh. Are they serious? Is this really happening? I walk over to where the others were and see America and Mathias panicking over a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" I ask. Romania turns to me with concern on his face.

"It seems like the house was broken into last night." He replies. I stare in surprise.

"Broken into? How?" Romania shakes his head.

"I don't know." He says sorrowfully. I think about the situation for a moment, meanwhile Luka and the other Nordics were trying to calm the two panicking idiots down. Emil then walks over to me and hands me a piece of paper.

"Here's the note." He says, "In case you want to read it." I gratefully took the note from him and skimmed through it, taking notes on what the paper says in my mind. Before handing it back, I re-read the note once more:

_ Good morning everyone,_  
_ Did you like my note to you yesterday? But then, I already know the answer._  
_ Just so you know I have a little game for you._  
_ Collect all eight notes within twenty four hours. If you should fail, well, I'm assuming you don't want to know what fate has in store if you fail._  
_ Happy searching!_  
_ - The Maestro_

I return the note and think about the contents carefully, placing each characteristic that I can attain from this note alone into a profile for him...or her. So far what I have is that due to the tone and use of diction in this note, it seems quite sinister, psycotic even. We better be on our guard at all times then, for the enemy might be unpredictable.

"Hey guys, what is this?" A sleepy Prussia walks into the room, holding a note. A single note, with a single letter upon it; a _C_.

"It's another one of those notes." States Luka. Prussia eyes her curiously.

"Don't tell me we're still going on about that?" He asks. Tino shakes his head.

"Not at all. It's the killer's doing." That phrase jolts Prussia wide awake.

"The killer?!" He exclaims.

"I know that this whole explanation thing good, but we need to find those notes." Says Luka. Emil nods his head. We all then went off to look for the notes together. I think it would be easier for us if we do so.

"Come on, let's all just go already?"

Everyone then shuffles around, in order to search the house. All of us search in drawers, tables, everywhere we thought would be a good hiding place.

"Alright, did everyone find a note?" I ask. Everyone nods. They hand me their notes and I count them; all eight were present. It is unusual, looking at these notes. At first one would think that they are just mere letters. But as I look at them closely, I noticed that the letters spelt a single word.

_Cupboard._

Why a cupboard I have no idea. But either way, we have to search there at some point. I make my way to the kitchen where there were cupboards hanging on the walls.

"We looked here already though." Says Tino, "But we found nothing other than an O." Regardless of what Tino thinks, I still look at the cupboards.

Upon opening one of them, I discover another note- a longer one this time. I take it in my hands and examine it carefully:

_Ah, so you found all the notes did you?_  
_ Well good job._  
_ But don't expect me to be happy and cry._  
_ Anway, nothing was going to happen if you failed, it was just a little prank to see your reaction~_  
_ - The Maestro_

Hm. Just to see our reaction? I look around the kitchen and around the cupboards in search. Sure enough I found what I was looking for; a camera.

We really are being watched.


	35. Chapter 35

_Thicker Than Water_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

_**T/N: Warning, Luka swears A LOT in this chapter. I don't blame her, that headache is killer.  
**_

(Luka's POV)

I sigh, drinking another cup of coffee. What a WASTE of my TIME. I got no sleep- almost literally, about fifteen minutes of sleep- that's ALL I got last night. And then our fucking antagonist decides to send us on a wild goose chase before I finish my customary six cups of coffee? Um...no. I WILL NOT HAVE THIS. So I sat back down at the table and had my fifth cup of kaffe.

Come to think of it, the caffeine probably isn't helping with my headache.

Lillebror looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "You got enough coffee there, Luka?"

"Eat shit and die," I mutter. He gives me his best poker face. Tch, I can still beat it- I patented the poker face.

"More kaffe, then?"

"Eat shit and die."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Good."

"HEY LUKA! I-"

I am SO NOT taking Mathias' bullshit right now. I shoot him a cold, cobalt glare. "Eat shit and die. Go the fuck away. NOW."

"Woah! Haha! Calm down, Luka!"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY."

"Fine, fine..."

He leaves, and I wander over to the couch. Lillebror is still watching.

"How much did you sleep last night?"

I sigh, burying my face in the cushions. "Half an hour, tops."  
Half an hour is optimistic, I just don't want him to worry.

"You should try and sleep now, Luka," he says.

"You're probably right..."

"Exactly," he says calmly.

"...eat shit and die."

"Go to sleep, Luka."

"Whatever. You know the damn drill about the fucking nightmares. Now leave me the fuck alone."

I shut my eyes.

~~

_I'm running through a forest, in the subterfuge of night. In my hand is a sword, I shift it to better appreciate the grip. Looking around as if someone is following me, I come to a clearing where there are four bodies frozen in a moment._

_ A moment of death. _

_ First is Mathias, knife rammed in so hard that a few wine-coloured droplets hang in the air. His face is contorted in pain, and I know that I cannot help. Second, Tino, leg broken underneath him. Halfway done with falling to the ground, twisted and already broken. Kai, bent over, curling around the blade in her heart. And...lillebror..._  
_ he is lying on the ground, knife directly in chest. Mouth frozen in the act of saying what I know to, somehow, to be: "Thank you." Unlike the others, eyes open. I sink to the ground. _

_ "Nei...nei...lillebror...NO!" _

_ I try to touch the statues before me, but I am separated by a force that is cool and hard; like glass. _

_ "This isn't real...it can't be real...what is this place?" _

_ I turn around, and a knife comes flying out of the trees towards me. My vision goes dark and I'm falling._

~~

I wake up, and lillebror is shaking me. "Luka! Luka K. Bondevik!"

I snap open my eyes to meet his, and pull him into a hug without thinking. "Herregud, Emmi!" ((My god))

"Don't call me that! You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

"Maybe," I say vaguely. "But it doesn't matter."

"Luka, of course it matters. They're your nightmares, and you're my systir."

I raises an eyebrow. "Exactly what was I doing that makes you call me sister?"

He shakes his head. "Just tossing a lot...nothing that major. But Luka-"

"Storesøster."

"How about...no."

"Someday, you will. And now I have quite a while to be patient."

"How long have we been having these arguments, Luka?"

"Since forever."

"Someone looking in from the outside must think that we're crazy."

"It doesn't matter. We'll outlive all of them anyway."

But I can feel the eyes on us as we embrace once more. Someone IS watching us, and it's my job to find out. Not just for me- for Emmi, min lillebror, too.


	36. Chapter 36

_Private Eyes_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**__  
_

_**T/N: Another "shit brix" warning for the end. I know I did when I read it.  
**_

(England's POV)

"So how many of these things might be here in the house?" Asks Romania. I hold the camera in my hands and turn it around, trying to find some indication of where it could have come from.

"I don't know." I say. "But we need to look through the house and see if we can find any more."

"There's one in the library." Says Tino, he places a camera on the kitchen counter top. "I wonder how they all got here.."

"Maybe before we came here." I muse, "Could be that this guy or girl can predict what's going to happen."

"If that's the case," Speaks Tino, "What are we going to do?" I think to myself for a moment.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Emil's with Luka; Kai, America, Prussia, and Mathias are looking for more cameras." Replies Tino.

"Are you going to gather everyone?" Asks Romania. I shake my head sadly.

"No," I reply, "Honestly, I don't know what we're supposed to do now."

I really don't, actually. I guess we can, maybe, start going after the killer. But we don't even know who he is...or how we're going to find him for that matter. I sigh deeply. This isn't going anywhere now is it?

"Anyway, Tino, how are you and the others faring with your memories?" I might as well ask about that since I can't think of anything else.

"For Kai and I, we do sometimes recall some memories." Speaks Tino with a thoughtful look on his face. "But they're more centered around our past life rather than what happened to us." I nod my head.

"Well, we have quite the number of pieces for that particular puzzle." I say.

"Oi, England! We found another camera!" Prussia and the rest of the so called "awesome" trio head into the kitchen. Prussia places the camera onto the counter top with the one that Tino found.

"Dude, we found three?!" Exclaims America, "How many of them are we going to find?!"

"As much as we can to ensure our safety." I reply bluntly; still examining the camera in my hands. Mathias looks around hesitantly.

"H-Hey, has anyone seen Luka around?" He asks. Honestly, if he's so worried why doesn't he check on her?

"If you're so worried Mathias," Speaks Romania, "Why don't you check on her?"

That's exactly what I thought. Mathias sighs.

"I do want to go check...but I'm a little worried that I might make it worse." He replies.

"But you're just going to go ask if she's okay." Says Tino, "I'm sure it'll be fine Mathias." Mathias thinks for a moment before leaving the kitchen. I suspect he's going to go make sure Luka is okay. I can understand her irritation though, what happened earlier is just...

"T'n'." Kai makes her way into the kitchen with five cameras in her arms.

"Where did you find those Kai?" Asks Tino.

"O'r r'ms," ((Our rooms,)) She replies quietly. She places the five cameras onto the counter top. Now there are eight of them. How many more could be hiding in the house?

"Hey," The room goes silent as Prussia speaks, "Do you think we might have to have someone keep watch at night? I mean, they managed to put the notes in the house, ja? And the cameras too."

Hmm..he does have a point there. But considering the options, I wouldn't want any of the Nordic nations staying up. Luka says that they lack enough sleep as it is. Anyway I'm sure the rest of us don't mind missing a few hours of shut eye, it's for safety reasons after all.

"You have a point bro." States America. He grins, "The hero will gladly take on that job!"

"Wait a tick, America." I say. "You can't just decide things on your own. We need to talk to everyone else about this."

"England's right." Says Tino, "I'm sure the others will want to have a say in that." We all agree and we head to the living room where we sit; the cameras move to the coffee table. I suspect there are more, but at the moment we need to discuss this.

"I'll go get Luka, Emil, and Mathias." Says Romania, leaving the living room.

I don't know why, but as we sit here waiting I feel like there are eyes upon me. Cold, glaring eyes.  
I really hope we figure this out soon.

(?'s POV)

Oho ho ho ho. So they're planning on staying up to keep watch now are they? How cute. But unfortunately, it will not be easy to keep me at bay. I've been carefully planning each step and watching each move for a while now. I know what you know, I know what you want to know, I know what you need to know. I see and hear what you say or do to yourself. I hear what you talk about, your worries, your advice, your encouragement, your plans. I may not see your thoughts, but I do see what you do when alone. I see your tears, I see your frustrations. I see the pain, I hear your cries.

And I love it.


	37. Chapter 37

_Vengeance_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**__  
_

(Luka's POV)

"Hey, Luka? Where's Mathias?" Romania asks, entering the room. I quickly separate myself from lillebror.

"I...don't know. I was feeling really sick, so I kind of snapped at him."

"Dude, I'm right here!"

Where does he even come from? I don't even know.

"Come on," Romania says. "We need to talk. In the living room."

"Sure," I say. I stand up. The room spins around me, and I almost fall. Lillebror catches me.

"Woah, Luka! Are you ok?"

"Ja," I say, steadying myself. "Fine."

"Ok," Emil replies uncertainly, watching me for a minute before turning to leave. I follow, and so does Mathias. Looking into a mirror as I pass through the hall, I note that I look like a hot mess. I take a minute to run a hand through my hair, but there's nothing I can do about the dark circles under my eyes. Oh, well. We all have them, anyway. I sit down on the arm of the couch.

"So what's this about?"

I look to the table, where there are eight cameras. Cameras? Is the guy who left the notes- did he-?  
I look over to England, who confirms my fears.

"Oh. Min. Gud. No."

He nods. "We want some people to stay up tonight, to make sure nothing else happens."

I nod.

"I don't think any of you five should," he says, choosing his words carefully. "You don't seem to sleep much as it is."

I agree with that. "That's true. But we're going to be awake whether we're appointed to keep watch or not. Just when we're going to be awake is the problem."

England nods thoughtfully. "That's true. But we need someone up through the whole night."

"More than one person, actually," I say. "Shifts?"

I've read enough books to know that whoever is assigned to do watch alone falls asleep.

"The hero can do it! Ahahah!"

Before the other two idiots can join in, England and Romania take the last two spots.

Kai takes off her glasses for a few seconds and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"W'll th's r'lly w'rk?"

She's hit the nail right on the head.

"It should work," England replies, but I can tell that he's uncertain. But this plan is our best bet.

Without even meaning to, I think back to when we were little and slept in the same bed together. I would hold lillebror, since he was the smallest. I can tell, the others are thinking of the same thing, too.  
Mathias, of course, is hoping that we'll do it again. Probably not. There is a reason we all ended up moving rooms until we each got our own.

~Later~

I wake up, barely containing horrified screams. The dream about the bodies again. But this time, thousands of tiny red droplets of blood hung in the air, like falling rain. They were solid when I touched them. I look across the rest of the bed.

I can't believe we actually decided to do this again. That idiot Mathias, afraid of everything; then using it as an excuse to relive the old days.  
Not to say that I don't like this, really, I do. But I don't deserve a family like these four. I slip out of the sheets and stand in the window, looking out over the ocean. The moonbeams are turning the waves silver, and I pan my eyes across the forest.

There's still someone watching, I know it. The idea gives me shivers. I open the window and lean out, letting the wind blow through my hair.

"Du vil ha meg, Kom finne meg," ((You want me, come find me,)) I say to the silent forest. "That's a promise. I may not deserve this family, but I'll defend them. And if I can't save them, Du kan være jævla sikker på at jeg kommer til å hevne dem. You can be damn sure I'm going to avenge them."

I pull back, shutting the window and climbing back into bed next to lillebror. I fall back to sleep, as the silver moonbeams spill through the window.

Someone else wakes up from another nightmare, but by then I'm already too asleep to help them. I don't know who it is, even.  
And the cycle of our despair turns onward.


	38. Chapter 38

_Night_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

"Romania, Romania."

I shift as I woke; sleepily rubbing my eyes. I sat up and scratched the back of my head. I blink my eyes to see England crouching by me.

"Romania, it's your shift." He says quietly. I stifle a yawn and stand up. I stretch, before making my way downstairs.

"Good night England." I mutter sleepily.

I don't even know where to start. I wander through the first floor of the house, thinking about where I could keep watch. I sigh, I guess the front porch will do. I walk outside and sat on the front porch, watching as the cooling breeze masks the eerie silence that befalls upon the forest.

To think, that we have been reduced to keeping watch. Our safety is getting thinner as we go along. How long will it be before it becomes too dangerous to even stay here? Then there's also the fact that we haven't told anyone else about this. We're keeping this a secret from the other nations, for their own safety.

I wonder how Bulgaria is doing? I haven't spoken to him in a while, nor have I checked my cellphone yet for any messages. That reminds me, I probably should. I take my cellphone out and skim through my messages, they are mostly from Bulgaria and a few others but there is one that stood out the most to me.

_'Everyone, it's been a few days and I haven't seen mein bruder around. If anyone has seen him, let me know.'_ - Germany

Oh that's right. Prussia lives with Germany doesn't he? Hm. But I think he mentioned that Germany knows we found the Nordics...right? It's interesting how Germany didn't say anything to anyone. Maybe Prussia told him how dangerous it is now, who knows? Either way, no one else should know.

I hear soft whimpering from behind me. I turn to see Hanatamago emerge from the doggy door. She walks across to me and lies beside me, her whimpering soft and sad.

"What's wrong Hanatamago?" I ask. She turns to the house and looks up.

"Ah," I say knowingly. It seems like someone woke from a nightmare. Hanatamago paws at my pack and I pick her up, placing her in my lap.

"You really care about them, don't you Hanatamago?" Hanatamago barks quietly in reply; her tail wagging. I chuckle and pet the puppy on her head.

"I guess we're all worried huh? So I take it that's the reason why you're out here with me instead of inside?" I know it seems weird to ask, but animals have feelings and thoughts too. I'm sure Hanatamago just needed someone to talk to.

"You know Romania, just sitting outside is part of the 'don't go out alone' rule that we're having now."

I turn to see Prussia sitting by me, a loud yawn escaping his lips. I chuckle.

"Yeah, but I didn't know where else to keep watch. By the way Germany is worried about you."

"Oh really? I guess it's because my phone died when I told him that it's getting dangerous and that he shouldn't tell anyone else. He probably asked me some questions after that. But I wouldn't know because I have no cell phone battery. Pretty un-awesome if you ask me." He replies sleepily.

"Do you want to borrow my cell to tell Germany that you're alright?" Prussia thinks for a moment.

"Err, ja. It would be good. I shouldn't make West worry about me like this." I hand him my cell phone and he messages Germany.

"Danke." He says, handing me my phone.

"No problem."

The three of us sit in a comfortable silence, the only sound heard is the rustling in the trees. After a while, Prussia stands up.

"I think the awesome me is going to head back and sleep more before dawn comes. You should go inside too, for your own safety ja?" I stand up with a sleeping Hanatamago in my arms. She must have fallen asleep while I was talking to Prussia.

"Da. I'll go inside." Prussia nods and walks inside the house. I take one last look at the forest, before I head back inside. But I turn around, as I heard the faint sound of girlish giggling.


	39. Chapter 39

_Day_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I wake up with Mathias on the floor, lillebror's arm flung carelessly over my chest, Kai is hugging Tino. (who looked kind of...terrified.)  
I throw Emil's arm off of me, and roll out of bed. I sit on the edge of the mattress, rubbing my eyes.

"Mmn...Luka?" Lillebror mutters sleepily.

"Ja, hei lillebror," I say quietly. He sits up. His hair is sticking up.

"Góðan daginn," he replies tiredly.

"How was your night?"

He is quiet for a while. "Better than usual."

We are silent for a while. I finally stand up, pulling my pajama shirt down.

"Come on. I need my kaffe."

"Don't I know it," he mutters. We head down the stairs.

Romania is sitting in an armchair, texting. He looks up.

"I can get some sleep now, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Be grateful that you can."

He looks away for a split second, and I start getting the coffee together.

"Hmn, Luka?" Romania asks, setting down his phone. "I heard something last night."

"Hva?"

Romania relates how he had heard a "girlish giggling" last night. I shivered.

"I can't wait to leave this house," I say quietly. "Too many bad memories, and one stalker."

Emil nods. "I agree. I'm ready to leave."

"I SMELL KAFFE!" Mathias yells as he streaks down the stairs and into the kitchen. "GIVE! C'MON!"

I stick out my foot in front of him, he stumbles but doesn't fall. I then hand him a cup of coffee.

"Roe ned, idiot. Calm down."

"Kaffe is worth it!" Mathias declares, drinking. I roll my eyes.

"Idiot."

I sigh, leaning against the counter. Kai and Tino make an appearance to grab some kaffe.

"Hei, Tino. Kai."

"H'llo."

"Hello, Luka!"

So here we are, sitting quietly in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

...awkward moments in our family life.

"H'w w's yer sl'p?" Kai asks awkwardly.

"Fine," I mutter. We all lie and tell each other that we're fine. Since we've grown older, it's become more in our nature to separate each other. We used to be very close, not so much anymore.

I can't stop dozing off standing up. I curse my lack of sleep and down another cup of coffee.

"Y' 'k, L'ka?"

DAMN Kai's idiotic Swedish-Norwegian union instincts.  
Damn all of their union instincts, actually. I've been self sufficient for less time than AMERICA. That's saying something.

Wait, what? I'm starting to refer to myself as Norway...again, I guess. I wonder if the others are doing that, too.  
But it's true. I know my own history- I hate how Kai and Mathias are still acting like I'm one of their dependents.

Honestly. I can take care of myself, I'm independent for a reason.  
...Mathias.  
...Kai.  
Sometimes they just don't get it.  
They don't get *me.*

I look away, slipping into Norwegian instinctively. "Ja. La meg være alene, Kai."  
Leave me alone, Kai. Please.

She looks back to her coffee. "F'ne."

~~~~~~

(SURPRISE! Emil's POV)

I am, although I won't say it, very worried about Luka. She's obviously the one who is suffering the most. And when Kai asked if she was ok? She looked angry enough to commit multiple murders.  
I understand that she wants to be considered self-sufficient- we all had that moment, at least once- but still.

Prussia walks in. He's holding America's iPod and humming a song that's coming from the device. It seems a bit...slow for America's tastes. But it is rather fitting.

_Is it all so very simple?_  
_ And horribly complex..._  
_ You're suffering, it's simple, and there's nothing coming next._

I look over at Luka. She's still drinking her coffee.

_She's_ suffering.  
And there's nothing I can do to keep Luka Bondevik, my sister, from tearing herself to pieces.

_**T/N: I will answer a few things I deemed necessary to answer. :D**_

_**No, Steve is not the villain. I wish I had thought of it, but no.  
**_

_**Nor is it...2Ps, or a girl. Truth is stranger than fiction, except when it's Hetalia, because then everything is freakishly strange.  
**_

_**But this is VERY strange.  
**_

_**Just wait and see, bros. :3  
**_

_**Thanks for all the follows and faves! Reviews are AWESOMER than Prussia and the Avengers!  
**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Searching in the Dark_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

I wake to the sound of a door opening and closing. I sit up and sleepily rub my eyes. So it's already morning. I wonder how keeping watch went last night? I leave the room only to bump into America in the hallway.

"Sup England." He says energetically. "How was your watch?"

"It was strange.." I reply. Honestly, it was. It would be silent for a while, but when I turned to go inside to wake Romania, I heard a girlish giggling.

"Really? Same here." Says America, "It was fine at first, but when I went to get you I heard this..." America shudders, "Giggling. It was really creepy bro."

"I wonder if Romania heard the giggling too?" I muse to myself.

"I dunno, maybe we can ask him!" America runs down the stairs. I really do not know what happened to him. He wasn't this crazy before. Oh well, I'll let the git do whatever he wants. I follow on downstairs and see everyone crowded in the kitchen.

"Good morning England!" Says Tino with a smile.

"Good morning everyone." I reply. I glance around the room. "Is Romania done with his shift?" I ask. Emil nodded his head.

"He went back to sleep." He said.

"Ah, I see." I say. Well, I hope he doesn't sleep too long. I need him to accompany me somewhere.

"Really? That's just weird." Everyone turns to see Prussia and America having a conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Mathias. America turns to him.

"I'm talking about the weird giggling I heard during my shift! England heard it too right bro?" He replies. I nod my head. Luka shudders slightly.

"Romania said something about that too." She said quietly.

Apparently there's someone in the forest. Hm. This is going to be pretty dangerous but.

"America, Prussia, can you come with me to check the perimeter of the house?" America and Prussia glance at each other before nodding hesitantly.

"Good. Shall we go make a quick round then?" The three of us made our way outside the house. The atmosphere is pretty tense and heavy, and the feeling of being watched seems to be amplified when I'm outside. It's making my bones chill.

"Can we hurry up? I feel really nervous all of a sudden." Says America. For once he's noticing the mood.

"I agree. The air is so different all of a sudden." Agrees Prussia.

"I know." I say, "But I just needed to make sure." The three of us quickly go around the house, making sure that there is nothing suspicious. Thankfully there wasn't.

"I can't help but feel that the answer lies in the forest." I muse to myself. Prussia walks over to where I stand by the edge of the forest.

"We can make a quick check if you like." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to go back inside quickly?" I ask. Prussia sighs.

"Ja, I do. But you said that you needed to make sure, and this is for safety reasons." He replies. I think for a moment.

"I know, but maybe later." I say reluctantly. "Right now, I have other things on my mind."

"Dudes! Hurry up! It's so creepy out here!" Cries America. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Calm down you git! We're already going inside, happy?" I say sternly. America nods and we quickly get back inside. But as we went, we heard the giggling once more. Only, this time, it was different. More masculine, and more...

Maniacal.

"Good morning..." Mutters Romania, he walks into the living room where I am sitting examining the cameras.

"It's not morning Romania, it's past noon." I say.

"Oh." Romania seats himself beside me. "So, you're examining the cameras why?"

"I'm looking for a potential place. A place where these cameras were bought." I reply. Romania nods knowingly. He picks up a camera and stars examining it himself.

"So, where is everyone?" Asks Romania.

"Well, I last saw Mathias with America and Prussia." I reply, "As for the others I don't really know. They weren't in the kitchen when we came back from checking the perimeter."

"Checking the perimeter?"

"To make sure that the area is safe."

"Oh." Romania sets the camera down and rests his arms on his knees; leaning forward in thought.

"Did you hear the giggling last night?" He asks.

"Yes. And again when we came back." I reply, placing a camera down and picking up another.

"We as in?"

"America, Prussia, and I."

"I see. Did you check the forest?"

"At the moment, it seems too dangerous."

"So no then."

I nod in response. I examined the camera in my hands and found a brand mark. Well, looks like we found a clue. I had a feeling I would find one, that's why I wanted Romania to accompany me. Just in case I did.

"Looks like I found a starting place to find the killer behind all this." I say. Romania glances at me.

"But wouldn't the killer be in the forest? You know, considering.." He starts but I cut him off.

"Maybe, but then again you never know. I don't want to miss any important clues, especially with this sort of mystery." I reply.

"So, how do we go about checking?"

"Elementary my dear Romania, elementary." Romania raises an eyebrow questionably.

"Really England?" He smirks. I clear my throat.

"Pardon me." I say. "I got a little caught up in the whole 'mystery' thing." I stood up. I'm going to have to tell everyone where I'm going.

"Anyway Romania," I say. "Do you want to start looking for the killer?"

And so, it begins.


	41. Chapter 41

_Tricks and Traps_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**_

(Luka's POV)

I don't know what England, Romania, Prussia, and America are up to; but the air hanging around this house is starting to scare me. When we first got here, it was just abandoned. Lacking in the family that used to be there. Now, the air is so tense you can feel it.  
And it's not just from the increasing amount of internal feuds between Mathias and Kai.

It didn't help that the idiot trio was currently playing some stupid video game. I don't recognize it, but they're currently screaming about something called Slenderman. I'm sitting with my feet on the coffee table, drinking- wait for it- more kaffe. I raise an eyebrow as they run around like the idiots they are.

"What's so scary about this game, anyway?" I say, bored.

They stop and look at me. "DUUUDE!" America says. "The guy follows you around, then kills you!"

"Sounds like what happened twenty years ago," I deadpan. "Grow up already."

He snorts. "Of course YOU'RE not afraid of it, you're Norway! Dude had, like, no feelings! I asked him to act as Spock but he didn't like that."

"I wonder why," I deadpan. Idiot, what does he know? Of course I have emotions.

"Dude, whatever. C'mon." America drags the laptop upstairs, Prussia follows; leaving me alone with Mathias.

"You agree with him, don't you?" I say monotonously.

"Luka, I-"

"Go."

"Jeg-"

"Just GO, Mathias."

He leaves, and I continue to drink my coffee until I'm sure he's gone. Then, I calmly set the cup down and land a solid punch into one of the pillows.

Idiots, the lot of them.

England enters, and I pick up the cup again.

Same, calm, Luka Bondevik.

"Hey, Luka. Romania and I are going to drive to Kristiansand. We think the store where they bought the cameras is there. Do you want to come?"

I nod. "Sure. Let me get some things, then we can go, ja?"

I pick up my phone, swipe some cash from lillebror, and move Kai's glasses to annoy her before meeting England and Romania outside.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"What's this place called?" Romania asks as I get in. The car is a Mini Cooper Sport, and England drives it away.

"It's called Yamato Camera Company."

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm not even going to ask how you know all of this."

"Ele-" England pauses and coughs. "It wasn't that hard, I mean."

I try not to, but being in the car makes it too easy to fall asleep again.

I'm running through a forest again. Most of my dreams involve running through forests, come to think of it. But no bodies, this time. Just me. Just the night air. I _come to a clearing, like the one with the waterfall. Except, instead of water, it flows with blood. I watch from the bushes as lillebror climbs onto a low hanging branch and positions himself with a bow and arrow. _

_ "Lillebror!" I call out, but he doesn't respond. _

_ A black form streaks out of the trees, leaping over the branch and knocking him to the ground. They come to a stop, he is now pinned down by a masked person. They do not speak quietly- I can hear them. _

_ "You come to finish me off?" he asks._

_ "Yes," the masked person says, and I note that it's a woman._

_ "Fine," he says. "I'm not begging to die, understand...I'm asking for it. I want it. I don't have anything to live for. My brother is dead, so is the rest of my family. What do I have now?"_

_ The masked woman seems to hesitate. Then she plunges the knife into his chest. _

_ "LILLEBROR!" I scream. I lunge out of the bushes and run over to him, but neither of them notice me. I try to hold him, but my hands pass through his body. _

_ "No, no, no, no..." _

_ He looks through me, as if he can't see me. _

_ "þakka þér..."_

_ My eyes widen. No. He couldn't have just told that woman..._  
_ ...thank you? _

_ "N-Norge...you and your reincarnation..." he chokes out, then goes limp. I kneel on the bloodstained ground as his body dissolves into the wind. _

_ "I-Island..."_

_ I throw my head back. "ISLAND!" _

_ "N-Norge?" _

_ I turn around and there he is. _

_ "ISLAND!" I try to give him a hug, and this time I can touch him._

_ "T-This is what being dead feels like?" he says, looking at his hands. _

_ I nod. "Ja, apparently. Come on...we're going to be reincarnated."_

_ "Norge...did you see that?"_

_ I look away. "Every moment of it." _

_ "Norge, I-"_

_ "No. Forget it, Island. They sent me back to watch over you, you know. But it doesn't matter, anyway. We're going to be reborn, now. Let's go." _

_ I grab his hand. _

_ "Fyrirgefðu mér," he says in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Norge."_

_ "It doesn't matter now, Island," I say. Then we're flying._

Someone is shaking me.

"...uka! Luka!"

"Hunh? Hva?" I blearily open my eyes and meet Romania's worried, wine-coloured ones.

"Are you ok? You were muttering some things, and then you started crying-"

"Gråte? Crying?" I ask, brushing my fingers across my face. He is right, I am crying.

"Da, are you ok?"

I nod. "Ja. Beklager å ha plaget deg. Uh, sorry to have bothered you."

He looks unconvinced, but he climbs back into the front seat and project road trip continues onwards.

_**T/N: Hello again! If you know enough to, I would love if people would correct my translations if I got them wrong. I'm a huge freak for getting grammar correct, and if I muck it up in another language I would really like to know. Ok! This has become my second most popular story! Yay! **_

_**Reviews make me happier than the shimejis I got of the Nordics and the Avengers!  
**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Enemies_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

As we drive, silence filled the car. None of us have anything to each other apparently. I stare out of the window in thought. This entire thing...it feels, off. I don't know. Maybe we should check the forest. The whole Yamato Camera Company seems like suspicious.

"Romania, are you alright?" asks England. I turn to him and sigh.

"I'm alright." I reply. England nods and returns his attention to the road while Luka eyes me skeptically.

"I'm really fine." I say, before turning back to the scenery outside.

"We're here." Says England. I didn't even notice that we arrived. Time moves pretty quickly sometimes that it passes without warning. We all got out of the car and we make our way to the building.

"Large building." Mutters Luka. I nod my head. A grey looming building stands before us, intimidating and sturdy. The store name is placed across with a logo of a giant 'Y.'

"Well," Starts England, "Shall we go in?" Both he and Luka walk inside the building while I wait hesitantly outside.

"Are you coming Romania?" Asks Luka. I gulp and nod my head before following.

Maybe I'm just imagining things. But I think I see a figure lurking behind us as we enter.

"Welcome to Yamato Camera Company, how may I be of assistance?" A young sales lady smiles at us as we enter. We walk up to the counter and I immediately caught a glimpse of her name tag.

"So Red is your name?" I muse, "I bet your favourite colour is red."

"Actually, it's orange." Replies the sales lady. England clears his throat.

"Pardon him." He says. "Anyway I'd like to inquire..." While England talks to the secretary about the cameras, I take the time to look around the rest of the shop. Various cameras and electronics relating to cameras are displayed throughout.

"So what's really on your mind?" Asks Luka, coming up beside me.

"Is it obvious that my mind is preoccupied?" I ask back. The only response I get is silence.

"Don't you feel like this entire thing is odd? I mean, we're out here inquiring about cameras and back at the beach house it's super intense, like the killer is lurking there rather than somewhere else." I blurt out. Luka nods.

"In a way, it does," She says, "But there is the chance that looking in the forest is what he wants. As creepy as it is, it could be a ploy to get at us." I stay silent. Luka has a point. I don't want to risk any more lives for this purpose, well, risk more than what they're risking now.

"True." I say, "It is more dangerous if we just rushed into things."

"Exactly."

"Luka, Romania." The both of us turn to see England walking towards us with a glum look on his face.

"What happened?" Asks Luka. England sighs.

"I can't seem to get the information we need." He replies dejectedly. I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't look so sad England!" I smile widely, "We'll find what we need, we just have to keep looking!" England stares at me before chuckling.

"You've been telling me that for the past twenty years." He says. I pat his back.

"Of course, that's because it's true!" I give England's back one last pat before heading towards the entrance of the shop.

"So what do we do?" I ask. The three of us walk outside.

"Ah, hold on." Speaks Luka. "I need the bathroom, I'll be right back." She says before heading off to find a bathroom, eaving England and I at the car.

"Anyway Romania, I was thinking." Speaks England, "Maybe we could go take a look in the forest?" I stare at him in surprise.

"The forest? But at the moment we-" England cuts me off.

"I know that we're not sure about whether or not the clue lies in the forest but it's worth a try."

"Now hang on a minute England." I say, "What happened to checking every clue just in case?"

"They wouldn't give the information!"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know alright! They just won't." England scoffs, "What about you Romania? What happened to being enthusiastic about checking the forest?"

"That was before I remembered how dangerous it could be." I reply solemnly.

"But what if it's the key to ending all this?"

"It will danger everyone England, and we don't want that. That's why we,"

"We have to keep looking I know! You always say that and yet look at where we are!"

"What, you don't call this an acomplishment? We've spent twenty years looking for them England. Twenty years! And we found them! What more do you want to do?"

"Help them of course! Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" I cry, "But England, that's why we have to keep looking. We're countries. Countries who can use magic yes, but we're also HUMAN. We have our limitations to what we can do too."

I understand why England feels this way. With all that's going on, it's like we're moving around in circles. And it's frustrating. But all the more we need to keep looking, no matter how tired we get.

"England, where are you going?" I ask as England walks off to who knows where.

"I need to think." He mutters before disappearing.

"England!" I cry out, "England!" But he didn't hear me.

(?'s POV)

Oh? Well lookie here, seems like the Sherlock and Watson duo have reached yet another dead end. Hehehe, and it seems like there is a small disagreement between them too. Huhuhu, this is so much fun! I wonder what will happen next? I can't wait until they all scatter about like little creatures, I can't wait!

And when they do, I'll be there.


	43. Chapter 43

_Insecurity_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

When I get back from the bathroom, England is gone. I don't ask.

"Luka," Romania says after we wait for a few minutes, "What do you think about the baddie using the forest to get to us?"

I think for a second. "It makes sense. The forest is pretty big." I pull out my cell phone, and show Romania a map. "Anyone can hide in there. Just...look at it."

The green splotch representing the forest is enough to extend beyond the entire screen. Romania nods. "Yes, that's what I thought."

I look at him sideways. "...did you have an argument with England?"

"Heh...sort of."

"About what?" I ask, texting lillebror that we will be heading home soon and shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"He wanted to look through the forest," Romania says. I shake my head.

"I know my land. Not possible. It's huge, too huge for the ten of us. And there's so many things hiding in there, the villain could just move around and avoid wherever we're searching. Nei, searching in the forest won't turn out in our favor."

Romania nods. "I figured."

"I don't like to take sides in arguments," I say, looking around the nearby shops. "But you're right."

I pull out my phone again as it rings and I recieve a new text from lillebror. Panicked, I read it out loud.

"Luka, we need you home right now...the power is out...and there's someone downstairs?!"

Romania drops the car keys.

"Crap. If England doesn't get back here right now, I'm RUNNING to the house!"

"Luka, it's five miles! You won't get there in time!" he says, picking up the keys.

"Where Emil is concerned, five miles is NOTHING." I say. "Jeg ville kjøre over Norge for ham." I blush lightly as I realize what I have just said.  
'I would run across Norway for him.'  
At least Romania doesn't speak Norsk.

England, thank god, finally appears.

"I'm back."

"England, get in the car and DRIVE." I drag him over to the car, open the door with one hand, and shove him in. "If you don't, I will."

"W-What?"

I climb into the backseat while Romania gets in the front.

"I'll tell you on the way, now DRIVE."

England shifts the car into drive and floors the accelerator.  
I read the text aloud, and the pedal goes through the carpet.

I've never been twitchier in my life.

~~~~

We pull up at the house. I burst England's car door open and jump out.

I'm prepared to call for lillebror, but England comes up behind me and covers my mouth.

"Luka," he hisses, "If someone's still downstairs, they'll hear you."

"Hearing me be damned!" I hiss back. "He could be jumping lillebror, Tino, Kai, and Mathias this second."

I run up to the door, and quietly ease it open. The lock is broken. I slip through, followed by England and Romania. I can hear voices from upstairs.

"Shh! Mathias!"

Tino. I cautiously creep up the stairs.

"Where IS she?"

Emmi. I slide over to the room they're in and fling the door open.

"Guð minn!" Lillebror curses. I flick my eyes over them, making sure they're ok. The puffin is, amazingly, quiet for once and sitting on lillebror's head. Tino is holding Hanatamago.

"Herregud, guys!" I say. "You scared me!"

"Luka!"

I turn around. Romania is standing in the doorway. He motions for me to be quiet. I drop to my knees and move over to them.

"Du er fin?" I whisper. I'm so out of it, I don't notice that I'm slipping into Norwegian. Again.

"Ja, ja," Mathias says.

England comes in quietly.

"I think he's gone now."

I nod quietly.

"Luka...you can let go of me now."

I realize that I've been holding lillebror's hand this whole time, as if I am about to jerk him to standing and pull him to run with me. I flush a bit at how protective I'm being, and let go.

I care about my little brother more than anything, really.

But the house is no longer secure. We'll have to move to a hotel or lodge in Kristiansand, soon. And I don't know where I'm going, anymore.


	44. Chapter 44

_The Meaning Of_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_**T/N: Uh, hei, another warning for extreme creepiness at the end. Do not reas alone in a library, like I did, because I almost literally crapped myself. Uh, okei. On with the show!  
**_

(England's POV)

"So I've come to the conclusion that this house is currently unsafe for us to stay in." I say pacing back and forth in the living room. Mathias rolls his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." He says, "Did you realize that before or AFTER what happened?" I glare at Mathias.

"Anyway, I'm planning to have us book a reservation at a hotel later this evening." I say. Everyone nods.

"Um," Speaks Tino, "Which hotel?" I shook my head.

"It's a little risky to mention it now." I reply.

"A little risky?" Muses Luka. "I doubt that it is a 'little' risky."

"Fine. It's, too risky." I say. I glance around as I notice that the room has gone eerily quiet.

"Um. Where are Prussia and America?" Everyone turns to Mathias.

"What?! What did I do?" He protests. Luka sighs heavily.

"You were with them, idiot." She replies. Mathias' mouth makes an 'o' shape.

"They went to check the perimeter last time I checked." Replies Mathias with a small shrug.

"'nd th'y d'n't c'm' b'ck y't?" ((And they didn't come back?)) Asks Kai. Mathias shakes his head.

"Damn them." I mutter under my breath. "They're such idiots." I storm off outside only to have America and Prussia walk in.

"Dude, that was so freaky. Let's never do that again!" Cries America. Prussia nods his head.

"Ja. And let's not let anyone know that we sneaked off." Replies Prussia. "We'll tell them that we fell asleep or something."

"Fell asleep in the forest?"

America and Prussia stare at the rest of us in surprise.

"O-Oh..h-hey." Stutters America nervously. I raise an eyebrow.

"Seems like someone was busy." I say. Prussia and America stare at the ground sheepishly.

"W-Well..we were patrolling and..."

"We explored the forest."

I stare at them curiously.

"Well, what happened?" Asks Romania.

"There was this figure." Starts Prussia, "And," But America cut him off.

"It was freaky bro! FREAKY! The guy like chased us and stuff! I swear I thought I was going to die!" America flailed his arms around as if to emphasize his point.

"See? I told you England! It's dangerous to go in there!" Everyone turns to Romania puzzled. They obviously don't know what's going on, except for Luka. Romania probably told her about it. I grimace as everyone wonders what happened.

"You didn't need to rub it in my face Romania." I say bluntly. Romania flinches before casting his eyes onto the ground.

"I was just trying-" He mutters but I cut him off.

"Don't bother." I say. "Everyone, pack what you need. We will be leaving soon." I then head upstairs, leaving a tense atmosphere behind me.

***Flashback***

_ "Come on England! We have to keep looking!" Cries Romania. He continues to bang on my door as I sit in my study with a book in my hands and papers scattered about. It has been a year since we first began looking for the Nordic five and already, I am tired. Tired of all the searching, tired of all the dead ends, the false leads. _

_ "Face it." I cry. "We're never going to find them Romania, NEVER."_

_ "But England, please! We have to keep trying! Norway is our friend, our fellow nation! And so are the rest of the Nordic five! England, please open up!"_

_ "Romania, just leave me alone." I hear a pause. Did Romania really leave me? After the silence, I hear him speak._

_ "No. I'm not leaving until you come out." He says. "Even if I have to sit here all day. I will convince you to keep looking England. There is still hope."_

***End Flashback***

Hope. Romania always kept reminding me of that. I guess I should go apologize for what happened. He does have a point after all. Anyway I better get ready, we'll be leaving for the Sjøgløtt Hotel.

(?'s POV)

Dead ends, false leads. This is fun!

Too bad I couldn't catch America and Prussia. It would be so fun to leave my mark on them~ Huhuhu~ I guess maybe next time. But who should I leave my mark on first? Mr. Sherlock? Or how about Mr. Watson? Oh oh! I know, maybe I should start with Luka? Yes. She will look absolutely lovely with my mark knifed into her flesh. Oh to hell with it. I'll just mark them all! Yes! Mark them all!

I'll show them the true meaning of hell.


	45. Chapter 45

_The Names of What Remains_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

What do I do now? In two short days I've formed a close bond with England and Romania. And, when I was Norway, we were apparently very close.

Yet another thing I screwed up in the end. Causing them to fall apart.

A solution that comes to mind is going out into the forest and asking our stalker to take me in place of the others. But something tells me that I've already tried that. It obviously didn't work. It is the best solution I have, though, at the moment. I sigh, rubbing my forehead. Isn't sacrifice the way out? Why would he, whoever he is, take anything less? I don't know anymore.

Until I know whether or not I'm going to walk into that forest and bargain for the lives of my family and allies, I need said family and allies to be working together.

Also, said group of family and allies will tie me to a chair if they know that I'm thinking like this.

"Luka, are you ok?" Tino asks worriedly. I shake my head to clear it.

"Ja, fine, Tino."

Tino nods and looks back down at his bag. We're standing in front of the house. Kai is holding Hanatamago, the puffin is sitting on lillebror's head. We're waiting for England, Romania, Prussia, and America.

A rustling from the bushes immediately draws my attention, what with the happenings of the past two days and all...

I shove my hand into my pocket. The old clip is still there. I brush my hand over the cool, worn metal.

What would I have done with my knowledge as a nation?

I look over at the others. For once, there is no arguing or even talking. Just silence. Mathias is leaning on the hood of the Volvo that England had presented us with yesterday. Lillebror is standing and quietly looking up at the puffin on his head. Said puffin is preening, not caring how lillebror is staring at him. Kai is holding a dozing Hanatamago as if the dog were her baby, not caring about the bags at her feet. Tino is avoiding everyone else's eyes, looking at the ground.

And I am sitting on a suitcase.

Finally, England emerges from the house. I stand up.

Flustered again, I speak a little too much Norsk for the others.

"Jeg ønsker å forlate, NÅ."

The others stare at me. I blink, not realizing I had flipped languages. "I said, I want to leave here. Now."

England nods.

"Look, England," I say as the others get in the car."Please don't fight with Romania now. We need to stick together, now more than ever."

England nods.

"For me?"

"All right, love."

I nod approvingly. "Good. Then let's get out of here."

I climb into the passenger seat of the Volvo, while America, Prussia, England, and Romania take the Mini Cooper.

And the beach house is abandoned forever.

_**T/N: Lol, I'm gonna troll ya. Four chapters tonight, fourth one has the best cliffhanger in the story if I may say so myself. *bows* ENjoy it while it lasts, bros~**_


	46. Chapter 46

_Be Kind, Rewind_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

_"Hey Norway, are you okay?" I ask. I sit beside Norway as England puts out the fire. I stay seated and wait for Norway's response._

_ "Yes." Speaks Norway, "I am fine." I nod my head. As much as I want him to open up, I do not want to force him. The both of us sit in silence._

_ "Hey Norway." I start. Norway turns to me curiously._

_ "What is it Romania?" He asks. I turn to him._

_ "Do you really think that this is all over?" Norway looks slightly surprised. Only, slightly, surprised. I can understand why though. It was I who said that this is over. It was I who held that optimism. But now it is evident that I am doubting myself._

_ "What makes you think that?" Asks Norway. I shrug._

_ "I do not know, honestly," I reply, "It is just a feeling." If only I can be more specific about those thoughts. Maybe I can understand why I feel this way. My thoughts break as England walks up to the two of us._

_ "Alright, so the weapon is now destroyed. The only thing now is the notes." Speaks England. Immediately, Norway speaks up._

_ "I can keep the notes." He said. Although, for a moment there, I believe he muttered something along the lines of 'maybe I can atone for my mistakes' or something afterwards. But I am not entirely sure._

_ "Are you sure?" Asks England. Norway nods and gets handed the notes._

_ "Well, make sure that no one can get to them Norway." Says England._

_ "I will." Replies Norway, holding the notes close to him. _

_ We then went of to clean up what we did and made our separate ways home._

_ "Norway!" I cry, running towards the blonde. I jump beside him and swing my arm around his neck, a grin on my face. His face flushed from the sudden contact._

_ "What is it Romania?" He asks bluntly. It has been centuries since that whole 'weapon' incident and we haven't really experimented with Alchemy since then. As for the notes and what we did back then. We never mention it so we've been keeping it hush-hush. Although there is this nagging feeling inside of my head which thinks that what we're hiding will come out into the open soon. I really hope that doesn't happen, I don't know what I'd do if it did._

_ "Norway, tell me again why we're here at the amusement park? I mean, I like being here and all but..."_

_ "England called us here because America wants to go with Prussia, Denmark, and him." Replies Norway bitterly. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be here. At least with the self-declaring Awesome trio around. I chuckle and noogie Norway on the head lightly._

_ "Aw it's not that bad Norway." I laugh. "You could ask Iceland to come if you like."_

_ "He's busy. I asked him earlier." It's really obvious that Norway is dreading it. _

_ "Well, how about we split into two groups?" I suggest. "That way you, England, and I can go together and you won't have to deal with those three! I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself more if you weren't annoyed by them!" Norway considers the idea before sighing in content._

_ "That would be good." He says. I laugh once more._

_ "Dudes! Over here!" We turn to see the Awesome trio standing by the entrance with a scowling England. His scowl fades as soon as he sees the two of us. He quickly makes his way over and we all go inside the park._

_ Apparently, we all decided to split into two groups much to Norway's and England's relief. So now here we are walking past some of the game stalls, tired of the rides that we -I mean I, sorry- chose to go on. Well, the others did pick it was just I picked the majority of the rides we went on. As we walked by the stalls, I stopped as England and Norway stared at an item on display._

_ "...It looks like that thing..." Mutters England. Norway nods. I walk over to them._

_ "I know I asked this once before," I start, "But do you really think that this is all over?" England and Norway glance at different locations in silence. I assume that they feel the same as me._

_ "I know." I say. "That nagging feeling..." Suddenly, I turn around._

_ "Romania?" Asks England, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Tch." Is all I said. I look around the crowds and shadows while England and Norway stare at me in bewilderment. Hmph. So they got away huh? I could've sworn that just now..._

_ We were being watched._

_ "Were you able to contact him?" I ask as we stood in front of the world conference building in London. England shakes his head in disappointment. _

_ "Not at all." He replies. I'm really worried now. It's been two days since we lost contact with Norway. We assume that he's sick and all but we also haven't seen the rest of the Nordic nations which is why we're worried._

_ "I'll try again." I say. I pull out my cell phone and dialed Norway's number._

_ "Norway? Norway? Can you hear me it's Romania. Listen, Norway. England and I are really worried are you okay? Please answer Norway. You're practically our best friend and if there's anything we can help you with...we'll be there to help." I say as I was brought to voicemail. _

_ "Norway? Norway? Pick up the phone, Norway!"_

"Romania...Romania..."

I sleepily rub my eyes and turn in my bed.

"England?"

"You were muttering in your sleep, what happened?" He asks. I sit up in bed and I remember what happened. The beach house, is not safe anymore so we moved to a hotel. And I ended up sharing a room with England. I turn to where England is sitting on his bed across the room.

"I had a dream about the past." I mutter with a yawn. I look at the clock; two am. I must've been muttering really loudly if England could hear me. Or maybe...

"Could you not sleep, England?" I ask. England sighs.

"I kept thinking..." He replies, "About what will happen now." I nod my head and stand up, making my way over to England's bed where I sit beside him.

"Yeah. I understand." I say. "You must be pretty stressed if you're still up now."

"You must be pretty stressed if you were dreaming about the events before all this." He retorts back.

"Heh. Touche." I reply. We sit in the dark; silence fills the room.

"Romania?"

"Yes, England?"

"About earlier I..." But I cut him off.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now let's get some sleep, okay?" I yawn before going back to my own bed. I crawl under the covers as England lays down.

"Night England!" I say cheerfully. England chuckles as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?' before he himself yawns.

"Good night Romania."

(England's POV)

As I lay in bed, I can't help but wonder what will happen next. Are we going to get another clue? How long can we stay here until this place is also dubbed 'unsafe?' But as Romania begins to snore quietly, I chuckle. I guess Romania is right. In a way, there is still some hope.

We just have to keep going.


	47. Chapter 47

(Luka's POV)

The next morning, England and Romania seem to have made up. I'm glad.

But I did have to buy some concealer for my eyes, that's how bad things are getting. It seems that the closer we get to our goal, the worse the nightmares- at least, mine- become.

In my dreams last night, I heard a voice.

_Luka, you'll look so pretty with my mark knifed into your flesh..._

I shiver thinking about it. I do remember how the knife burned solely upon being cut with it. If this mysterious voice plans to do that? Herregud, what would I do then?

"Luka?" Tino asks. "Are you ok?"

I brush some hair out of my face. "Ja, fine."

I'm not sure that the voice in my dream has any meaning, anyway. I mean, I can do some magic...and that opens me up to things like unconcious mindreading, and telepathy...but I don't want to believe that I've touched the antagonist's mind like that. Even if he did get me killed, it's a violation.

And I shudder to think what could be in there if what I heard last night was really thought by a human.

I'm on autopilot, eating food without focusing on what I'm doing.

England coughs. "Do we have any plans as to what we should do now?"

I look at him blankly for a minute. We need help, but the only people involved should be the nine of us. Bringing other people (or, I guess, countries) into this would only put them in danger.

I stand up.

"I need a breather."

I step outside, close my eyes, and breathe deeply. I really do hope that this can all be over soon.

And I try to scream as someone clamps a hand over my mouth from behind me. He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"This time, you'll be the last to die."

I struggle and try to scream. I quickly yelp, "Island!"

But that's all I can get out before my hands are pinned behind me and I'm being held in place. I can only hope that Emil heard. Or even one of the others. I'm not picky as to who, but I really need them right now.

_**T/N: LOL I TROLL~ Hehe, what happens? MAYBE I will upload it sooner if I get reviews! Reviews make me happy! :D **_


	48. Chapter 48

_The Missing Aren't Missing, They're Only Departed_

**From BlueberryTeaLove **

(England's POV)

We all watch as Luka steps outside. As she leaves, I turn to the others.

"Well?" I ask. "Any ideas?"

But before anyone can respond we hear Luka scream.

"Island!"

Immediately, we all stand up and rush to the door. But when you have eight people trying to get through a single door all at once...it's not a lovely sight, I can assure you.

"Get out of the way!" Cries Mathias, "Luka needs me!"

"Hurry up!" We all pushed and shoved, and well...we honestly froze as soon as we heard a voice cry out harshly.

"Move you fuckers!" We stare in surprise as Emil barges his way through the rest of us. But we soon quickly recover from the shock and dash outside, this time without crowding each other. When we make our outside, we are greeted with silence.

"L-Luka." Mutters Emil. He drops to his knees and punches the ground in agony. "Shit!" He cries.

Tino, Kai, and Mathias make their way over to him. "We'll find her, Emil." Says Tino softly; placing a hand on Emil's back.

"Yeah man." Agrees Mathias. "We'll find the fucker who did this and make them pay."

As Kai reaches out to place her hand on Emil's in comfort, Emil stands up abruptly and makes his way back inside without a word. It must be tough, having your sibling call to you for help only to find that they've disappeared. I honestly don't know how that feels. I have my brothers, but we don't get along at all.

"England, I'm going to look around." Speaks Romania. I then realized that he broke the silence. I nod my head.

"I'll look with you." I reply.

"Yeah. Whoever took Luka might have not gone far!" Cries America, springing into action. Mathias follows suit.

"Yeah!" Soon, everyone of us sprint in different directions to find Luka. Every one of us, eager to get her back.

(Prussia's POV)

This is so un-awesome. With a sigh I call out to the others.

"Oi! I'll be staying here to make sure Emil is okay ja?"

Once that was said, I walk inside to look for Emil.

"Emil, you in here?" I say, knocking on the door to his hotel room.

"Can you open the door? I want to talk to you." Silence.

"It's the awesome...I mean it's Prussia." I say, thinking that now is not really the time to declare my awesomeness. But my question is met with silence. I sigh again.

"Alright," I say. "I'm going to go help everyone find Luka while you stay here okay?"

I leave the door and walk down the corridor. But before I could go downstairs I hear a door unlock and open from behind.

"Prussia?" It is Emil. "You wanted to talk?"

He speaks calmly, but there is a slight shakiness in his voice. He looks as if he is distraught and after what happened, he probably is. I turn around and smile.

"About time." I say mockingly. I walk over to Emil's hotel room and shut the door. I sit on the bed opposite to the one where Emil is sitting.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask seriously. Emil shrugs in reply and I lean forward, eyeing him closely.

"Come on," I say. "I know you're lying Emil."

Emil stares at the ground. "She called for me." He mutters. "Luka, she-"

I stop him. "I know. We know. We heard her scream."

"I didn't get there in time."

"It's not your fault. A lot of us; me included, don't know how to go through a door properly." I chuckle before becoming serious again.

"Centuries ago, mein bruder died." I say suddenly, but I know why I said that.

"I was so upset, he called for me and I failed to help him. I watched him die before my eyes." Emil flinches as if he's recalling a memory.

"He, died?" Asks Emil hesitantly. I nod.

"Ja. He was so little then. So small. So little." I feel myself drift off into nostalgia but I snap myself out of it. I'm trying to get a point across to Emil!

"But you know what?" I say. "Years later he showed up again. Only this time he became big, strong, muscular. And I'm telling you that I'm not exaggerating the muscular bit. He's got pecs, that's for sure!" I laugh as I say that last bit. "Anyway, he became Germany."

Emil sits with Mr. Puffin in his arms, contemplating my words.

"Germany is helpful when it comes to dealing with the nations right?" Asks Emil. I suspect that he keeps up with the news.

"Exactly." I confirm. I watch for Emil's reaction but he is confused. I chuckle.

"Do you know why I said all this?" I ask him. Emil shakes his head. I move so that I am sitting next to him.

"Mein bruder got taken from me." I state, "But in the end, he came back and everything was good. So I'm trying to say that everything will turn out good. You understand ja?"

Emil nods slowly.

"You just have to believe that she will." I stand up and make my way to the door.

"I'll leave you here to think first." I say. "I'll come back to check on you later. Get some rest, you look very stressed."

"Luka...Luka is the one that calmed me down when I was little. My nightmares were scary and they still are now."

I stand, surprised as Emil admits that. I smile. He really cares about his sister, just like how I really care about West.

"Ja. It'll be okay." I say quietly. I then leave him to his thoughts and close the door, but not before I hear him singing something in Norwegian.

It's been an hour now. I walk back to check on Emil but as I went to his room, the door is open. And Emil is gone.

** _ T/N: I would like to say that I lost a good friend today. Yes, my laptop took an unfortunate dive off of my desk this morning. Its screen is cracked and it is completely useless now. You are all lucky I have an iPad. Let us have a moment of silence for my loyal old friend. That is all. Uploading from an iPad is hard. UPDATE: JEEZY CREEZY gomen for the formatting crap. I have the old crappy laptop now so I can upload properly, yay!_**


	49. Chapter 49

_All Minds Keep Thoughs, So Like Gold, Closely Guarded..._

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

_**T/N: YES! My ex-computer works and there will be NO MORE Bull with the formatting. And this chapter...in which you find out what happened to Luka! These scenes are loosely based off of Iron Man and I shamelessly admit it. My poor onii-chan. ;A; Nyt!**_

(Luka's POV)

When I come to, I'm duct-taped to a chair. There's a rough piece of cloth tied over my eyes and duct tape seals my mouth shut. I try to move my wrists and ankles, but they're too encased in duct tape to move properly.

Someone rips the cloth off, and white light blinds me. While my eyes are busy burning out of my skull, they also pull off the duct tape on my mouth. I breathe deeply, screwing my eyes shut.

"What do you want with me?"

The voice that responds matches the one from when they grabbed me.

"I want..." he pauses dramatically. "I want to make you all live through five lifetimes. And in the end? You'll see each other die, over again. And it's your turn to die last."

He pulls out something and draws it across my cheek. I gasp, and try to lean away- it's the knife. Being so much as cut with it burns, it feels like the cut is going septic. I suck in my breath and do my best not to scream.

He throws my head back and moves away. I take deep breaths.

And bluff.

"If you want a reaction out of me...you're not getting one."

Herregud, what have I done? Lillebror, I need you. Now more than ever.

(Emil's POV)

I sigh, frustrated, as I jerkily park the car. I rest my head, despairingly, on the steering wheel. No sign of Luka, anywhere. The puffin flies into the passenger seat and looks at me.

"I thought you hated being her blood brother, tough guy."

I sigh, and shake my head. "It's not nearly that simple. I care about her, yes. Hate her? Aldrei..."

"Then what are you doing standing still?" Mr. Puffin asks, smacking me with his wing. "She's your sister, go FIND her! And buy me some licorice, too!"

"Yes to the first, no to the second," I say as I back the car out. Suddenly, the car stops. I look out the rearview mirror- America is holding the car in place.

Crap.

"Duude..."

I headdesk into the steering wheel. Mr. Puffin takes off as Mathias climbs into the passenger seat; Tino, Kai, England, America, and Prussia in the back seats. Romania? Well, a small bat which has also entered answers that.

"hvað?" I ask.

"Innit obvious?" America asks. "We're coming to help you!"

For the first time all day, I'm able to give a small smile.

"What're ya waiting for, Ice!?" Mathias says. I floor the accelerator and we speed off.

(Luka's POV)

My arms are- scratch that, my whole body is- beaten senseless. My jacket is slashed where that...thing made its marks. They still burn, almost as if infected. The cloth is back, chafing my eyes. I'm blind and helpless, which I resent deeply. The man re-enters.

"Just because you have to die last, doesn't mean I can't give you pain first."

I brace myself as he draws the knife slowly across my wrists again. In the notes, it said that the only way to kill with the knife was directly through the heart.  
So it doesn't kill me...it clots instantly, actually. It just hurts. My breath hitches as I try not to scream.

"Kneel."

I fall to my hands and kneed, no resistance. Not that I have the energy- or sheer stupidity- to even try.

I wonder if this is how I pay for creating this knife in the first place.  
For getting them all killed.

(Emil's POV)

England and Romania have done...something, and tracked Luka down. We are sneaking into the place where she is being held.

Tino and I come to a room. Inside is one of those mirrors one sees on TV crime shows. I look through, and jump. Tino drops his sniper rifle, but swoops it back up and aims at the figure on the other side of the glass.

There is a man.

Pacing in circles.

Around a bound and gagged Luka.

He is staying in the places where it would be too dangerous for Tino to shoot- too much chance of hitting Luka. There are no doors to this room- at least, none that we can see- so all we can do is watch.

Luka falls to her hands and knees, supporting her upper body on her forearms. The man pulls off her jacket, and I gasp.

Luka's arms are covered in cuts and bruises. She is shaking, I can see it from here. I don't think that she knows it, though.

The man moves as if to kick her, but Tino pulls a nearby Fire Alarm. The man presses a button, and a door opens in the floor. He got away, but he didn't take Luka (at least.) Tino shoots through the glass, I leap over the low wall and run over to Luka. I gently untie her.

"L-Lillebror?"

"Ja," I say. "It's me, Luka."

"Herregud, bror..."

Once her arms are free, she hugs me tightly. "Takk, bror..."

"Anytime," I say. Tino and I carry her out into the hall. Mathias and Kai round the corner and see us.

"LUKA!"

Before I know what's happening, Mathias has picked her up himself and is muttering in Danish.

"Lillesøster, min gud, vi troede, vi havde mistet dig...vi troede, vi havde mistet dig for evigt..." ((Little sister, my god, we thought we had lost you...we thought we had lost you forever...))

"I-Idiot..." Luka coughs. "I can take care of myself..."

"Nej," Mathias says firmly. "It is the king's responsibility to take care of his subjects~"

"Moron," Luka says, but her eyes are smiling at me.

"I'm never letting any of ya out of my sight again!" Mathias declares. We all groan.

"And oh, what joy THAT will be."

Luka looks exhausted, so we fall silent and let her sleep for a while. We place her in the backseat of the Volvo, and drive off- traveling a few blocks before parking in an abandoned lot, and waiting for Luka to wake up.

She's not out of the woods yet...and who knows, maybe those people will come for us, too. There's a terrifying thought.

But at least I did my duty as her brother.


	50. Chapter 50

_Brightest Day and Darkest Night _

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**_

(Romania's POV)

"How's Luka doing?" I ask. Tino shuts the hotel room door.

"She's fine. Asleep, but fine. Emil, Mathias, and Kai are watching over her." He replies.

"And you?"

"I'll be there in a moment." I think for a bit before placing a hand on Tino's shoulder.

"Look after her Tino." I say. Tino stares at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"Just go back inside. You care a lot about her too don't you?" Tino nods hesitantly before giving me a smile.

"Thank you Romania." He says. I nod in reply and he goes back inside Luka's hotel room. I smile and walk to the lobby where England, America, and Prussia were sitting.

"How is she?" Asks America. I sat myself down beside Prussia.

"Tino says that she's fine. She's asleep now." I reply. Everyone is silent.

"This isn't good." Speaks Prussia, "It's like we're not safe anywhere." England nods, I can't help but notice that he seems bothered about something. I stand up and pull England aside.

"England, are you okay?" I ask. England hesitates before sighing.

"I just don't get it." He says. "Where ever we go…" I watch as England begins to falter, I grab hold of his arms and hold him up.

"Get a hold of yourself England! We just need to find another place!" I cry out. America and Prussia rush towards us in alarm.

"Another place?" Retorts England, "What kind of place are you suggesting Romania? Is there any place where we can safely stay without fear of being found? We might as well fly to the moon."

"M-Maybe we should check the perimeter to see if we're—" starts America. England shakes his head and releases himself from my grip.

"No, it's too dangerous America. We shouldn't be going off on our own anymore."

England's right. No matter where we go we are followed. I feel really worried for the Nordic five , the person who took Luka. What if he takes Emil next? Or Mathias? Or Tino? Or Kai? They don't deserve this kind of treatment, they don't. No one deserves to go through such torture. I close my eyes and clench my fists as I remember what we saw earlier. What he did. What he did to Luka.

It's unforgivable.

"I need the bathroom." I say suddenly. I begin to walk off, the concerned eyes of America, Prussia, and England following me.

Once in the bathroom, I lock myself in and slide to the ground; my back against the door. What are we going to do? It's bad enough that he watches us where ever we go. It's bad enough that he can pick off any one of them when they're alone. If only we knew what he's planning. If only we knew why he's doing all of this. Maybe Luka knows the answer. I mean, maybe he spoke to her while he had her. I held my head in my hands; my hat toppling off my head and onto the floor.  
This is just too much.

We spent twenty years. TWENTY years of our lives looking for them. Aimlessly searching for any trace, for any lead that would bring our friends home. And now that we've found them…this happens. This…this…this SH*T!

We really need help. But it's too dangerous to involve the other nations. It really is. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Now that I know a bit about what happened to the Nordic five. I want to protect everyone around me as much as possible. Even if it costs me my life.

"Hm?"

I lift up my head and reach into my pocket. My cell phone is buzzing; a text message. I open my phone to see that it was a text message , from England. Why he texted me, I have no idea. But regardless, I read the text message:

_'Romania, _  
_I don't know how you're feeling right now. But remember the message that you keep conveying to me._  
_There is still hope. _  
_America, Prussia, and I are going to scout the perimeter for a while. We'll be back later today._

_-England'_

Hope. I've always been saying that haven't I? If only I can believe that there is still hope. I really do. It's not the first time that I've ever doubted myself though. Many times, many, many times before I have doubted the things I say. Hope? Hope? Hope after all that is happening? Well at the moment, what I feel.

I feel that there is no hope.

_**T/N: /shot a thousand times for Green Lantern reference/ TWO chapters to make up for my computer's death and subsequent lack of uplading! R&R, we love 'em!**_


	51. Chapter 51

_Twit of the Year Award_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**__  
_

(America's POV)

"Okay dude." I say. Both Prussia and I stand as Mathias sits in a chair in the hotel room we share. While Prussia stands in place, I decide to slowly circle Mathias and eye him closely as I did so. You know, for dramatic effect.

"So Prussia and I came up with a few ways to get your memories back." Mathias shrinks back in his chair as I circle him. Hah. This is fun. I should do something like this more often!

"And what would those methods be?" Asks Mathias. Prussia smirks making him nervous. I chuckle darkly.

"Well. we WERE thinking of whacking you upside in the head with a baseball bat..." I start.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Cries Mathias.

"You see how movies and all that go right?" Replies Prussia. Mathias nods hesitantly.

"Yeah, but we didn't have a bat with us so we thought maybe we could use barrels." Mathias stares at us horrified.

"But there weren't any barrels either."

"S-So what are you going to do then?" Asks Mathias. His expression; priceless. I wish I have a camera.

"Kesesese! We thought after a while we might get into trouble with England and Romania if we hit you, so we thought of something else which doesn't harm you. Rather, you might even enjoy it." Prussia smirks as he laughs. Mathias raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Which is?" I grin and shove him a bottle of beer.

"Just like the good ol' days." I say laughing. Yes, we are planning on getting him drunk. But COME ON! We did this so often it's bound to get him to remember right?

Right?

Mathias stares at the bottle in his hands.

"I don't really know if this will work.." He says. Prussia and I look at each other in disappointment. But all of that flew out of the window as he chugged down the beer.

"BUT WHO CARES! YA DON'T KNOW TILL YA TRY RIGHT?!" Prussia and I grin and chug our own bottles of beer we kept hidden in our hotel room.

(Third Person POV)

"WOOOOO! SUCK IT LOSERS I WILL ALWAYS BE AWESOME!" Cries Prussia as he swings his arms around Mathias and America. The other two laugh. It has been many, MANY beers later after their first one.

"DUDE, SERIOUSLY, WE HAVE TO LIKE, GO DO SOMETHING CRAZY!" Cries America. He laughs and stands up, bringing Mathias along with him.

"RAVE PARTY!" The three of them begin to dance around the room in a wild manner.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! BUT NO HOMO!" Cries Prussia. Mathias and America yell the same thing before they pull themselves in for a group hug. Suddenly America pulls back.

"WE STILL HAVE TO GET THIS GUY'S MEMORIES BACK! DUDE, YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING YET?"

"NOPE! BUT WE SHOULD GO ASK EVERYONE ELSE FOR IDEAS!" Prussia stands along with the other two and drags them all out of the hotel room. The trio then begin run through the hallways, well, in truth they begin to blunder due to their drunken state.

"Dudes, let's go to England and Romania and pull a prank on them!" Whispers America. Prussia and Mathias snickers.

"Awesome, what kind of prank?"

"I dunno dude. I was just thinking of annoying the hell out of them."

"Pfft! Let's do that!"

Immediately the three of them run to the lobby where not only England and Romania were seated, but the rest of the remaining Nordic five as well. But before they went to enter, Prussia proceeded to hold out his hand; stopping them.

"Guys." He says seriously. "Strip to your boxers. Now." America and Mathias glance at each other before grinning.

"So do you guys think that we should-" Starts England, but he is interrupted by a loud cry echoing throughout the lobby.

"I'VE GOT A CORMANO MOTHAF*CKAS!"

"Oh bloody hell…" Mutters England as America, Prussia, and Mathias storm through the lobby in their boxers.

"Oh my god.." Luka face palms while Kai and Emil sigh in annoyance. Tino and Romania are the only ones who have the look of shock on their faces.

"WOOOHOOOO!" The three drunkards proceed to run around the lobby.

"OMG IT'S A FRIED CHICKEN?!" Exclaims Mathias, eyeing a fried chicken that is sitting on the desk. He runs up to it in what appears to be slow-motion.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" He sings. Causing the other two to double over in laughter. Luka and Emil snicker at the act while Kai remains poker faced. Tino laughs weakly.

"What is this?! This is so random…" Exclaims Romania .

"They got drunk most likely. The gits." Mutters England.

"Do we just let them go?" Asks Romania, but he got his answer when Luka kicked all three of them, causing them to fall unconscious.

Later that day the three of them wake and find themselves in the Hotel room.

"Ugh…my head.." Mutters Prussia. He sits up but then jumps in shock as Mathias screams aloud; waking America in the process.

"Dude…stop yelling my head hurts.." Groans America. "I think we drank too much."

"WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Wails Mathias. "AND I NEED THE BATHROOM REALLY BADLY!"

_**T/N: WTF? I skipped this chapter. FUUU. Damn. JUST- this never happened. **_


	52. Chapter 52

_Open Your Eyes_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

Idiots. That did NOT help. What were they even trying to do, anyway? How does that help?

Unless...

England mentioned earlier that this is what they used to do all the time...so were they trying to bring Mathias' memories back? Aren't they too...I don't know...idiotic to think of such a thing?

Certainly, their method was idiotic. And they deserve what they got, for sure.

Mathias is now banging on the door of the bedroom that we- ok, I- locked him in.

"C'monnn! Somebody? I really need to take a piss..."

I sigh, annoyed. "You should have thought of that before you got drunk, bror."

"Lukaaaa!"

"Nei. Pee out the window or something. Or, even better, if the other two are still passed out, pee on them."

"Nejjjj! Luka!"

"Shut up and go pee on something, idiot," I say, moving away.

"Luka...? I remember now."

I spin on my heel. "Remember what, exactly?"

"I remember being a nation..."

"H-Hva? Hvordan-"

"I don't know, Luka, I just do. And I'm really sorry. I did so many horrible things to you and the others back then...Jeg er så ked af det..."

I've never heard his voice sound this way before.

"Mathias? What do you mean?"

"I...Luka, I'm not even sure if I want you to get your memories back now. I'm really sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mathias-"

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Everything comes rushing back to me. From working in the Kalmar union...to forging the knife. I remember how the heat flared and created an aura around me. I remember from becoming independent...to dying.

I remember dying.

I remember looking up at lillebror, who held me as I died.

I remember telling him that it would be alright.

I remember everything, now, too.

This revelation leaves me speechless.

"Norge? Are you still there? Norge?"

I snap back to reality.

"Danmark...I remember now."

"Nej..."

"This is too important- we need to talk to the others RIGHT NOW."

I move off.

"Hej, what about me, Norge!"

"You can wait there until they get here."

_**T/N: JA, I know, short as usual. DUN WORRY. You'll get two due to my laziness, I was too lazy to get out the old computer and upload. Apologies. **_


	53. Chapter 53

_Look Up to the Skies and See_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

I give a small yawn as everyone makes their way to their hotel rooms. What happened earlier was pretty strange. I seat myself down onto a chair and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts drifting to earlier today. Everything around me seems bleak. It's no surprise though, I can't find anything positive anymore. I wonder if anyone's ever felt that way? Felt that they are sick and tired of being optimistic, sick and tired of putting up with the bullsh*t of the universe to look on the bright side.

Well I'm tired of that.

And hope. There is no hope. We're just going to fight to our deaths and even then everything is lost. As I sit here pondering my thoughts I hear England.

"Romania, are you not going back to the hotel room?" He asks. I continue to stare at the ceiling, refusing to look at him.

"No." I reply, "I'm going to stay here. There's people around so I should be fine." I hear England sigh.

"Okay then. But still, don't stay too long." I hear his footsteps walk off, leaving me to stare at the ceiling with a blank look on my face. Suddenly, I hear his footsteps stop and he begins to whisper. As someone replies, I know it is Luka.

"Luka, do you think Romania is alright?"

"Huh? Why?"

"He's acting strangely."

"Is he not speaking?"

"Not at all."

"I see. Oh, England..."

Everything else after that is incoherent and I can't hear it. After a while, I hear footsteps approach me once more.

"Romania?" It is Luka. She seats herself on the chair beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I reply. I glance at her and see that she is unconvinced.

"Romania." She says sternly. "What's wrong?" I hesitate but then I sit up and find myself telling her my thoughts.

"I'm so sick and tired of thinking positively all the time!" I spat bitterly, "It's so difficult to keep it up I mean, look what happened to you! Tell me, after what happened can you still find hope? Can you?"

"Well..." She trails off.

"See? See?" I stand up in exasperation. "It's hopeless! Either we die by his hand or we die trying!" I feel like I'm going insane. I can just stand here and laugh and not care because I really think I'm going insane.

"I'm sorry." Mutters Luka. I turn around abruptly.

"What?" I ask her in surprise.

"This is happening to you because of me." I feel the wild emotions within me fade instantly.

"It's not your fault." I say quietly. "It really isn't. You shouldn't blame yourself anymore."

"But it is. I started this whole thing didn't I?"

"No! Don't blame yourself anymore! We took the fall together. You shouldn't handle it alone. It's not hopeless yet!" I say. Luka raises an eyebrow. I stare at her in confusion.

"What?"

"We all felt that way before Romania." She says. "Each and everyone of us, we all get tired of hoping. But that doesn't mean everything is hopeless." She stands and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you've been optimistic for twenty years."

"Yeah well, I've had my moments even then." I say. "But regardless of what you say everything's still bleak." Luka sighs.

"That's not what you said before."

"What do you mean?"

"What about all those times we got together to work on a spell but failed because we over looked the enchantment or we made a mistake with the circle. Even when we failed you still told us that there's still hope, we can still make it." Luka sighs.

"Like when we almost got ourselves burned by accident, you still told us that even though we were so bitter about that mistake." I stare at her wide eyed. How does she remember that?

"L-Luka...h-how...N-Norway?" Luka nods with a small smile. I hug her immediately.

"I can't believe this!" I cry, and by cry I am literally crying. Despite everything that has happened...this is good. Something good still came out of it. I'm so happy! Luka stiffens under my embrace but soon she returns the hug.

"I missed you too Romania." She pulls back. "Now are you still going to be depressing or are you going to start being you again?" I grin widely.

Thank you so much Luka. I think I can start hoping again.

_**T/N: /Shot a thousand times for stupid references in the chapter titles/ R&R! The fate of the universe depends on iiit! xD**_


	54. Chapter 54

_Anywhere the Wind Blows_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I'm glad to see Romania happy again.

But I can't get one thing out of my mind- a promise I made lillebror.

'Lillebror...it will be alright, I promise. Fra døden kommer liv. From death comes life, especially with nations. We'll be reborn...and you'll need to find us...but Island, I know you can do whatever you set your mind to. People say I'm emotionless, but I'm not...I regret what I made. I'm angry that Danmark died because of it, and the rest of you are at risk as well. And lillebror, Island...jeg...elsker...deg...I...'

That's where my memory fades to black. Where I died.

I remember the afterlife, though- it was just a lot of black. And Danmark was there- Mathias, I mean. We watched together, helpless, as Finland- Tino- and Sweden- now Kai- joined us there. And then, Island was alone in that...forest. I burst through the barrier separating us from him, I tried to run to him and protect him.

But I was too late. He gave himself up to them in despair.

I will not let him die again.

I WILL NOT.

This sociopath that we're dealing with...I don't care what weapon he has, who he is, what he can do to me- he won't touch lillebror if I have anything to say about it.

"Luka?"

Talk of the devil.

"Hei, lillebror," I say softly, allowing him to sit down next to me. I'm sitting on my bed, in the bedroom that we share. We share, of course, because we're the only blood siblings present.

"Luka, is it true? Did you...get your memories back?"

I nod. He looks fascinated.

"And?"

"Nothing to add, lillebror- it's exactly what we know so far."

That is, of course, a half-truth- the only thing my memories add are a personal element. He made it personal, the Maestro. He hit me right where I live.

He hurt me like (almost) no one has in almost a century, and honestly, it scares me. But like I said- I would run across Norway for Island.

I'm determined, now. Determined to hunt him down.

Island looks dissappointed.

"Unnskyld, lillebror," I say. "There's nothing I can do, right now."

I still believe that this mess is my fault- mine and no one else's.

But I'll be damned if the others are hurt because of my mistakes again.

**_T/N: /still being shot/ Guess the song for a virtual cookie. And, uh, review...correct my languages...my grammar...make guesses about the plot, because those crack me up. Uh...just acknowledge that you read this story and liked it, really. Tusen takk, friends! _**


	55. Chapter 55

_We Have Hope Despite the Times_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

I collapse onto the bed in the hotel room Romania and I share. I smile to myself. So Luka got her memories back? I'm sure Romania is very happy about it now. Oh, speak of the devil. I sit up as Romania walks back into the hotel room with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you hear about Luka's memories?" Asks Romania cheerfully. I watch him as he practically jumps onto his bed. I smile, he's so different from earlier. I wonder what happened?

"I did." I say, replying to Romania's question. Romania sighs contentedly.

"It's good." He says. "Something good came out from this." I nod my head.

"But we still better be careful." I say. Romania rolls over on his bed so that he is facing me.

"I know." He replies. "I'm very happy, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried either." Romania frowns.

"Maybe I could scout around-" I cut him off as he speaks.

"No. You are not going out there alone." I say sternly. Romania sits up.

"Aw come on!" He says. "It's not like he's after me or anything! And besides, I'll be fine on my own!"

"You are still not going."

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Romania."

"Pretty please with a scone on top, Iggy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please Iggy! I'll be fine!"

"No!"

"Iggy-"

"Dammit Romania, I said no!" Romania pouts and folds his arms across his chest.

"Fine." He says.

"Don't even think about sneaking off too."

"Oh?" Romaina raises an eyebrow. I sigh and throw my pillow at him.

"Don't you dare." I say. Romania laughs before throwing the pillow back.

"I'm kidding England." He lies down on the bed and starts going under the covers.

"Are you going to sleep?" I ask him. Romania yawns and nods his head.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I'm really tired." He mutters. Soon, he falls fast asleep. I sigh and lie down on my own bed.

I can't help but wonder, if anyone else besides Luka had regained their memories. Actually, I wonder how she got them back. Oh well, I guess she might tell us at some point. If she wants to of course, I won't force her. Anyway I'm really glad that she has her memories back. But still, now that she remembers everything, I guess this makes it all the more personal huh? I look to Romania as he slept, a small line of drool lining the side of his mouth as he slept. I don't understand how he doesn't poke himself with those fangs of his. I guess I'll never really know. I'll make a mental note to ask him about them.

Notes...

That reminds me, how did the killer -or the Maestro if I remember correctly- get the weapon? For sure we destroyed it..unless he got the notes for them...ugh. These same questions keep appearing in my head. It's no help knowing that I can't answer them either. With a yawn I close my eyes, hoping that maybe I'll think of an answer. Soon I find myself drifting into slumber.

Suddenly I awake with a jolt; turning to Romania I see that he had awaken as well. We glance at each other in confusion before turning to the door, where the sound of frantic knocking is heard.

_**T/N: I realized that I missed a chapter so I went back and replaced them all. ugh, took forever. Go and re read chapter 51. Apologies! Dx Reviews! Make! Me! Happy! The villain is not a girl or a Hetalian. We couldn't make a country evil. ;) **_


	56. Chapter 56

_Warped_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I knock on England and Romania's door, banging more frantically as they don't answer.

We have a crisis in the lobby.

The door flies open, and there they are. Relief washes over me.

"England, Romania. We have a problem in the lobby. There's some nut in there, he's got a gun..." I take a deep breath to steady myself. "And lillebror."

They look shocked. I keep talking. "He burst in, I crawled away. He's holding a gun to lillebror's head and demanding that we come out. He...he's the one who did this to me, I know it."

Fire burns in Romania's eyes. "We can go out there and get your little brother back right now-"

England blocks Romania with an arm. "Not so fast, Romania. That won't bring us anything but trouble."

I nod, but my instincts agree with Romania.

But I know that England is right. "Hva gjør vi? Uh, What do we do?"

I'm slipping between Norsk and English- now is not the time for that!

"We're lucky that your memories are back, Norway," England says. I love being called by my real name now- it feels right. Like a piece of clothing that you never knew was missing.

"Ja, but how does that help-"

"Your magic is back, too, right?"

I delve into my memories for a second before nodding. "Ja, it is."

"Do you remember how to-?"

He names various spells. I nod as I pull each one from my memory, and then he explains the plan...

~TIMESKIP~

I peek into the lobby. He's still holding lillebror, and yelling. I raise my right hand, steadying myself around the corner with the left.  
My hand lights up with blue fire, and I prepare to throw. England looks at me and shakes his head. I sigh and lower my hand.

The rest of the plan has to go into action first.

England begins muttering under his breath in Latin- and so the plan begins.

I can't catch many words of what he says, only one.

"-DICTRICTIO-"

England holds up his hand, and small sparks flutter out. They play around the shooter's head. Romania takes over, he's muttering angrily in his native tongue.

"-ai facut ceva foarte greșit-"

A barrier springs up, separating the man from lillebror. I heave a sigh of relief, then I realize that it's my turn.

This enchantment is very complicated, and one we had been practicing for years before. If I mess it up, it's curtains.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"With the power invested in me, heretofore, in this circle of three, I bring justice, light, and love- may it rain on you from above."

Of course, I was speaking Norwegian, but I didn't think anything of it.

Cobalt blue light binds him, and the barrier around lillebror dies. I run over, the spell is complete. I examine lillebror, bending around and touching him to make sure he's ok.

"Luka!" He says irritably. "I'm fine-"

"Nei. Lillebror, I promised that it would be alright, I'm going to keep my promise."

"When did you-"

"I always promised," I respond vaguely. I had whispered the same mantra to him during many sleepless nights in the past, so he thought nothing of it.

I'm glad he doesn't connect it to the promise I made him twenty years ago.

'Lillebror...it will be alright, I promise.'

How many times have I told him those exact words without knowing why?

How many dreams have I had that made me want to question it?

I kept fighting. For llillebror, because he needed me, and he still does.

"Luka, I'm fine."

Oh. Right. I push him down onto the couch.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog..."

I turn to the man.

"Hvorfor gjorde du dette mot oss? Uh." I cough. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Did you ever look at yourselves?" he spits. "You can't run yourselves, let alone run your nations!"

His thinking terrifies me.

"And how do YOU know anything about us?" I respond rapidly, as if I'm a lawyer cross-examining a witness. "How do YOU know what we think or feel or hope?"

"I watch you," he responded. "I have been watching you since I was young. You haven't aged a day."

I nod. "Well, we are immortal countries and all. Kind of helps."

"Have you taken a good look at how you treat the others?" he said seriously. "Choking them, fighting with them...what do we know that you won't start World War Three? We're better off without you."

I swallow, and continue fighting back. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Then you don't understand," I say definitely. "They're my family. I may fight with them because of ALL THE UNIONS- our HISTORY together, did you ever think of that?- but they are still my family." I turn away, thinking of those days. How I fought with Sweden- Kai- in the days leading up to that glorious day, when I was truly free. How Danmark and Sverige argued over me like a piece of property.

No longer. I am Kongeriket Norge now.

But that doesn't mean that I hate them for it.

"They are still who and what I care about."

_**T/N: The day I wrote this, I had spent the da at school researching some famous homicidal maniacs for my Social Studies final. Yeah...it kind of influenced me. Woops. Uh...review? CORRECT MY LANGUAGES DAMMIT. I love learning languages so ja...CORRECT ME. **_


	57. Chapter 57

_Safe and Sound_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

"Is there anywhere that's safe?" Asks Romania. I think for a moment. The two of us retreated to our hotel room after we negotiated with the police to not arrest the guy who had Emil hostage. Luka-err Norway-um Luka and the other Nordics are having a small discussion and will be here with us shortly.

"I mean, I know we've caught the guy and all, but I still feel..." My thoughts continue to run as Romania babbles on and on. I rub my temples in thought. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. I stand up -for I was seated on my bed- and I make my way to open the door.

"Ah, Luka." I say. "Is everyone here?" I ask. Luka shakes her head.

"Mathias rushed to the bathroom with America and Prussia after I let them out." She says. I nod my head. But there is one thing about that stament which has me wondering. Oh well. I'll just ask later. Luka, Emil, Kai, and Tino walk into the room and seat themselves while I lock the door. I stand to one side.

"Emil, are you okay?" Asks Romania. I notice that he has been quiet for a while. Emil, nods his head.

"Ja." He says. "I'm fine." I glance at him to see that he has a slightly bothered expression on his face, but I don't pry.

"S' w'r' j'st w't'ng f'r M'th's 'nd th' 'th'rs t' c'm?" Asks Kai. I nod.

"Yes." I reply. "When they come, we'll start the discussion."

"And what about him?" Asks Tino, referring to the figure tied up in the corner. He has been really quiet at the moment and his head has been hung down since we brought him in. My eyes narrow as I scan him briefly.

"I guess we'll just leave him here for now." I say. "We have to keep an eye on him. Or at least I won't feel safe if I don't." Luka glances at the figure and nods.

"I agree." She says. "I'll feel better if I know where this guy is." The entire room falls silent for a while. We all ponder on whatever thoughts we have and soon, there is a knock on the door. I unlock it and Mathias waltzes in, with America and Prussia behind. I'm surprised that they're walking straight. But then again, they're not drunk anymore compared to earlier.

"Ah! Finally! You have no idea how annoying it was to be stuck in the room for about an hour! I really needed the bathroon Luka!" Cries Mathias. He swings himself beside Luka who sighs. America and Prussia stand themselves beside me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mathias." I say, "Shouldn't you have a bathroom in your hotel room? Like the rest of us have?" Mathias freezes in realization. I guess he forgot about it. Luka's face gives off a small smirk and I assume that she didn't tell him about that earlier.

"You mean to say...I've been holding it for almost an hour...for NOTHING?!" He exclaims.

I sigh as I hear those words. I can see why Luka calls him an idiot. I guess some things never change, even after reincarnation.

"And you say they're smarter than I give them credit for." Says Luka, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Only when it counts." I reply, "Otherwise, I know exactly how you feel."

"Oi! Just what are you implying?" Demands Prussia. He eyes the both of us closely.

"Nothing." I say.

"Dudes can we hurry up?" Asks America. "I don't like being in the same room as that guy." He points and we immediately understand.

"Sorry." I say, "Anyway I've asked you all to gather here solely because I believe we have to move again."

"That's right." Continues Romania. "We need to find a place where we know for sure is safe. A place where we can actually rest easy."

"I hope we do. It's not awesome if we're standing on the edge all the d*mn time." Everyone agrees with Prussia's comment.

"But we're taking him with us right?" Asks Emil, referring to our prisoner. "Won't he figure out the place?"

"We could always blindfold him and drive around in circles for a bit to mask where we're going." Suggests Tino.

"Good idea!" Cries Romania, "Let's do that then!" He stands up to leave but is stopped by Mathias.

"Hang on." He says, "We don't even know where we're going!" Romania stops and thinks for a moment before a grin slowly appears on his face. He glances at Luka and I as he did. What's he thinking of? Don't tell me he knows a safe place...oh. I see. That's right. There's that place. I smirk and see that Luka understands. She stands up.

"Alright, we've found our location. Let's head there as soon as possible." Romania, Luka, and I left the room, -for we needed to check out and pay- leaving everyone else in the room confused as to what we were thinking.

_**T/N: I LIIIVE! I have my laptop back, too. *manly tears* **_


	58. Chapter 58

_We Live_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

In my logical mind, I'm sure that there's nowhere safer in the world than where we are about to travel to.  
But in the other side of my mind, I doubt that there's a place on this earth where I can hide from MY mistakes.

Once again, mine and no one else's.

But Romania is right- this is the best place we can travel to.

I pay for our rooms- the five of us take up two rooms.

Sitting in England's room and waiting for him to return, I glare contemptuously at the man tied in the corner.

"Stop kidding yourself," he growls. "You don't care about them. Why do you choke him?"

I know that he's talking about my old habit of choking Denmark- Mathias. I snort.

"You may have stalked me, but you know NOTHING about me. I was in battle before you were even a cell, before the idea of you even existed. I have seen things so horrific it would make your eyes burn. I lived through centuries of subjugation at that man's hands. Would you not want revenge after that? He separated me from my brother. HE is one of the main reasons I have been a self-sufficient nation for less time than AMERICA. You should be praising god that I haven't done more to him."

"And your brother?"

"Are you kidding? He's my BROTHER. I would never willingly do anything to hurt him. Sure, I want him to call me big sister. So what? It's not going to get him hurt or killed. If it did, I would never ask it of him again."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, drittsekk, I don't expect any less from you. You did kill my family, after all."

England enters, and I fall silent.

"Luka, we're ready to go."

"Ja," I say, standing up. "So am I."

~~~~~~

A few hours later, we arrive at the place. It exists everywhere and nowhere- like the Norse legend of Odur. "Odur is in every place where the searcher has not come; Odur is in every place the searcher has left; those who seek him will never find Odur."

I do believe that I invented that hiding spell, based off of the myth. But only us three- the Magic Trio- can ever find this place ever again.

It is a nice clearing, untouched by time. There is a waterfall, cascading into a small lagoon. And a cave- inside are supplies, there is a complex system. Rooms upon rooms that we have remodeled to fit the times. Right now, there is a generator inside and a door that Romania attached to the entrance shortly before this had all began.

"This place is cool, Luke!" Mathias says. "Why didn't ya ever tell us about this?"

I sigh. "Because then it wouldn't be a secret, moron."

"Right, right!"

I sigh again, sitting down on a rock by the pool. I can't stop thinking of the moments...the moments I died in.

Lillebror sits down next to me. "Luka, are you ok?"

I nod. "Don't worry, Emmi. We'll be fine. I promise."

But...am I really making a promise that I can keep? Can I really defend him this time around?

Next time, I could return as a male once again and he could be the one genderswapping. Life is a lottery- you never know whether you'll be lucky or not.

"Luka?"

"Ja?"

"...nothing."

I know he was about to say something, but I'm not going to push him right now. Right now, I'm happy to be here and be alive; alive with my family.

Alive with my brother.

_**T/N: Tonight is the night I SPAM YOU ALL. Ahaha. REVIEW!**_


	59. Chapter 59

_A New Way To Bleed_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_**T/N: Warning for insanity... **  
_

(Romania's POV)

"Romania, where are you going?" Asks England. I turn to him with a goofy grin on my face.

"Hehehe, well I'm thinking that I'll take some time to explore the place for a bit."

"But the last time we were here was...oh." England ceases speaking. It's understandable, the last time we were here was shortly before Norway and the others disappeared. I give him a quick pat on the back.

"I won't take long England." i say, "See you later!" I leave him and explore. I walk around our hideout, checking and walking in to almost every single room. The only rooms I left alone were the ones that the others are currently staying in, and the private rooms that the other two members of our trio have. I smile to myself, we did a good job in remodeling to fit the times when we were last here. I remember that it took a lot of effort and time but it turned out great in the end. I walk and walk, the place is slightly dark but there is enough light to see perfectly. I remember us doing this for atmosphere. Ah, it's all so nostalgic thinking about these things.

"Look at that smile on your face. So carefree that it's sickening." I cease my wanderings. Apparently I ended up in the room where the Maestro is kept. I turn to leave but his voice stops me.

"So tell me, Romania. How well do you handle your nation?" I turn around slowly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How well are you keeping your country stable?" He asks again. I frown slightly.

"I'm doing a good job with my country thank you very much." I say bitterly. His question irks me.

"I see." He says. He stares at me, as if searching for something. I silently hope that he doesn't find what he's looking for. He smirks.

"You're close to her; Luka I mean." He says. "You and England both." My ears narrow.

"So?" I reply, "What about it?"

"Tell me about her."

"Why should I tell you?" I fold my arms suspiciously.

"So I can check to see if I'm right." My eyes widen slightly and my arms drop to the sides.

"What do you know?" He smirks mischievously at me.

"Why should I tell you?" I can feel my head throb in irritation. How does anyone handle this guy?! I can't help but notice something though...

"Why are you so interested in Luka?" I ask. He smiles maniacally like a chesire cat gone wrong; his eyes twinkling in excitement. I feel myself get sick in the stomach at the sight.

"Have you seen what she goes through?" He chuckles. "It's so much fun to see her like that! So much fun!" I move forward and grab him harshly by the collar. Thankfully he's tied to a chair.

"If you ever hurt Luka, or anyone else for that matter you will have to answer to me. Understand?" I hiss, but he laughs in my face.

"You? YOU? You who is so optimistic but wrong? You who breaks after so many failures? Hah! I'll gladly answer to you." All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my hip. I release him as I yelp in pain. The Maestro falls back on his chair, a knife extending from his knee. He must have hidden it earlier before we caught him. I look down to see blood seeping through my clothing. This is going to be somewhat, hard to explain. I glare at him as he smirks at me. There's no use dealing with him anymore.

"Tch." I leave the room; gripping my hip in pain. I walk down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom. I hope I don't run into anyone. I can't believe this guy. He's insane!? I am never going to that room, at least not alone. I'm on the edge when I try to look at him now, or maybe it's just because of the pain. What am I going to tell them if they see me like this? Oh well. If it's inevitable, it's inevitable.

I lean on the wall to rest, I slowly remove my hand from the injury and wince. He really caught me off guard. I need to warn everyone in case they go to deal with him. Suddenly I hear footsteps and I quickly begin to limp away; groaning quietly from the pain.

As I limp, echoes of the Maestro's laughter fill my thoughts hauntingly.


	60. Chapter 60

_Snapped_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I'm still sitting on the rock, watching Kai and Mathias arguing with an impassive gaze. With all that's happened to us over the past few days, this is really getting to be a thorn in my side.

There's a pattern to our arguments, if you look.

Kai and Mathias start it, Tino and lillebror awkwardly take sides, I try and sort it out. I don't have patience for this these days, and their feud is just taking us in circles. I sigh, running my hand through the water and watching. Suddenly, memories flow into my mind...memories from so long ago...when we lived together in one house...

And something inside of me snaps.

"ENOUGH!" I roar, loud enough to attract their attention and scare birds from the trees. I am silent as they stare at me. All I can hear is the sound of my breath, breathing heavily.

(Kai's POV)

Luka...yelled. Yelled loud enough to shake the trees and for everyone in camp to hear.

What has made her this mad?

For a few seconds, all I can hear is the sound of her breath. Then, she speaks.

"I am SICK and TIRED of both of you! Fighting over things of NO consequence while the world around us spirals out of control! Do you ever think of anyone besides yourselves? Do you ever look around? You force the rest of us to take sides, every time. I'm sick of you fighting over...I'm sick of you fighting over me. Don't DENY it, because I know that you do! You fight because you each think that you can take better care of me! I'm not one of your idiotic dependencies like Greenland, Faroe, or Åland. Jeg er Kongeriket Norge. The 1900s called...they want their geography back. They want the unions back. I can take care of myself, and I am NOT going back. Are you?"

She falls silent for a second, shaking. And then, I stiffen as a memory comes back to me.

I'm sitting in an office when a man walks in. He looks like Luka, same hair, same eyes, same curl. I look up at him, pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"Wh't?"

Fire burns in his eyes. He slams a paper down on the table.

"I'm done."

"WH'T?" I look over the paper that he has just handed me.

Constitution for the Kingdom of Norway.

"I'm done with this," he repeats. "I'm becoming independent. I don't need you OR Danmark anymore, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Norge-"

"Save it, Sverige," he says, moving towards the door. "I've already packed. I'm never coming back."

I watch as the door shuts behind him, and I watch out the window as he pulls away in a carriage.

And he's gone.

I look, now, to Luka. That same fire is burning in her eyes. I half-expect her to whip out her own copy of the constitution of her country and shove it in our faces to prove that she has her own power.

"I'm not going to be treated like property anymore." she folds her arms, backing down, and moves off into the cave.

What did I just see?

(Luka's POV)

"Tch," I mutter angrily, kicking a stone into one of the corners. I know exactly where that outburst came from. I regret nothing.

Actually, I'm kind of proud of myself for finally telling the both of them that I'm done with their bullsh*t.

I really do feel like a piece of property among those four. Not lillebror's or Tino's property- but I either belong to Mathias or I belong to Kai, and they argue over WHO, exactly, I belong to.

I don't belong to either of them, and it's taken a complete breakdown on my part to make them realize that.

I sit down against the wall. I can hear Romania in one of the bathrooms, but it's not a fact that I care about right now.

Right now, all I can care about is hoping that they realize who I am.

Hoping that they see me.

_**T/N: Yisss. I take full credit for the idea of snapped!Norway please and takk. **_


	61. Chapter 61

_Damage Control_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

Great..I don't have any means of bandaging the wounds. Why don't we have a first aid kit in the bathroom? I must remember to put some next time. Now I have to go out of the bathroom to treat the injury...and change clothes too. I sigh as I walk out of the bathroom. As I do so, I see Luka seated nearby. I quickly hide the injury and approach her.

"Luka?" Luka turns to me with an irritated look on her face, but it reverts to her usual poker face when she sees that it's me.

"What is it?" She says, her voice is bitter. I sigh and sit by her; doing my best to hide the fact that I was injured in the hip. My face twists in pain but I quickly mask it and take a deep breath to ease myself.

"You okay?" I ask, keeping a hand on my hip to hide the blood. I may have cleaned it, but that doesn't mean the bleeding is completely stopped.

"I'm fine." Mutters Luka. She doesn't seem to notice that I'm injured. She normally would, it has happened in the past. I guess her mind is really pre-occupied at the moment. I sit beside her quietly, I won't force her to talk if she doesn't want to. All of a sudden, we hear Emil's voice behind us.

"Luka.." He says quietly, "Are you okay?" Luka's poker face softens when she sees Emil. She gets up and walks towards her brother. She turns to me, as if wondering about what I'm going to do. I grin and wave her away.

"It's okay Luka. I'm heading to my room now." Luka nods and walks off with her brother.

"I'm fine lillebror." I hear her say before they disappear. As soon as I am sure that they're gone, I stand up; wincing from the pain. This is going to be hard to hide, I know it. But I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I slowly limp towards my room, once I do I quickly get inside and lock the door. I sigh before looking around my room. It's been a while since I was last here. I smile, my room looks completely untouched. I limp to my bathroom and remove the first aid kit. I remove my coat and do what I need to bandage the injury. As I clean the wound and bandage it, I notice that the cut is pretty deep, but it doesn't look as if it damaged any important organs, it's more like a deep graze if you ask me.

"Great.." I mutter, "How long will it take this to heal?" I muse to myself sourly. It's true though, I can't do my best to help if I'm injured like this. But I can't really tell them either...I leave the bathroom and walk to my closet and sure enough, I have clothes inside. It's been so long but I guess they'll do. I change myself and store my other clothes away before lying on my bed. I groan as I forget about my injury and roll over.

I'm tempted to fall asleep, but the throbbing pain in my hip is refusing to let me sleep. Instead I roll onto my back and close my eyes, recalling what just happened with the Maestro. Why is he showing so much interest in Luka? Why not the other Nordics? Or the five of them as a whole? It makes more sense that way doesn't it? I sigh. I don't understand this guy. Actually, I don't think anyone does.

But also I wonder, why does he feel that the Nordics are incapable of taking care of their respective countries? I mean, they've been doing a good job so far haven't they? It's not like their butchering their nation, that's basically suicide. I give a huge sigh, this isn't going anywhere. I sit up, only to wince in pain and lie back down again.

"Now what?" I ask, my question directed to no one. "What do we do now that we're here? Now that we have this guy?" Are we just going to hide out here? I honestly don't know. I lie on my bed quietly, my thoughts completely gone as I contemplate on the silence. Soon, the silence is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Romania, are you in there?" I slowly get up from my bed wincing slightly. I stand up, and limp towards the door.

"I'm here." I reply. I unlock the door and open it.

"Oh," I say. "Is there something you need?"


	62. Chapter 62

_For What It's Worth_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

"I'm fine, lillebror," I repeat for the third time. This time, he truly backs down.

"It's just...I've never seen you like that before..."

"I know. Unnskyld, lillebror. Truly, I am."

"Luka, I'm really just surprised."

"Hva?"

"Surprised that you were the first to snap. But I've realized..." he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Luka, this a lot for anyone. But blaming yourself is just making it worse on you."

I sigh. Oh, great. Just when I thought they had figured it all out. I move to brush his hand away.

"Lillebror, what is my fault is my fault. I'm taking the fall and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He grabs my wrist, moving like lightning. "Luka, no! You may have made that weapon, but England and Romania helped. We might have died because of it, but only the M- that man is to blame."

I note that he is unwilling to directly name the Maestro.

"Lillebror," I say evenly. "Stop lying to me. I know that this is my fault and so do you."

His violet eyes widen and fill with unshed tears. "Luka...you really think that?"

"Ja, I do."

He tries to form a word, but it seems almost impossible for a few minutes. Then, he finally forces out the first syllable.

"S-Store..."

He can't be about to say that. There's no way. I should know, I've been working at it for years.

"Storesøster...I'm not lying to you..."

And I know that if he threw that behind his argument, he is not lying.

He looks down, then snaps his head back up to face me.

"Luka...Noregur...I remember now."

"I-Island?"

"Já."

Now Kai and Tino are the only ones who no longer remember. I swallow thickly.

"Noregur, please."

"I..." I move off, making sure that he can't see my eyes. "I need to think, lillebror."

He is silent as I move away.

Somehow, I end up outside Romania's room. I knock on the door.

"Romania, are you in there?"

"I'm here," he replies, opening the door. "Oh, it's you."

"Hei," I respond. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure," he responds. I enter and sit down on his bed, trying to focus.

"Lillebror remembers."

He nods, responding only with slightest shock.

"And," I continue, but then I cut off as I look at him. Something is off.

"What happened?" I ask, instinct and experience dictating. Romania sighs like a child caught stealing cookies.

"I had a little encounter with the Maestro..." he pulls his clothes away to reveal bandages. "He has a hidden knife."

I sigh, and shake my head scoldingly, borrowing lillebror's Icelandic for a bit. "Rúmenía, you should learn. You don't lose your temper during an interrogation."

"How did you know that I-"

"I know you too well for that."

"Right, right."

We sit in silence for a while. He doesn't seem to be in pain so I don't worry too much. Finally, he speaks.

"Luka? There's something I'm worried about."

"Ja?"

"Well...he seems to have taken a special interest in you."

I shiver. Me? What do I have that he could want?

I can only guess.


	63. Chapter 63

_Shattered_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_**T/N: Aaaaand warning for insanity.  
**_

(England's POV)

As soon as Romania left, I make my way to the study to sit for a while and spend some time to myself. We finally found a safe place to stay for a while but we can't stay forever. I wonder what happens now? I guess we've all asked ourselves this question at some point. I sigh. What are we going to do with the Maestro? I think for a moment as I walk around the study, running my fingers across the spines of the books in thought. After a short while I leave the study and walk through the hallways of the hideout. There's no point in just walking around in circles, I might as well ask the Maestro a few questions. As I walk, I find myself staring at the ground...I froze.

Blood.

I shot my head up to see the blood trail lead to the room where we left the Maestro. I sprint towards the room, not even bothering to see where the blood trail lead to from the room -for I assume that the trail began where the Maestro is-. As soon as I get there I burst through the door only to find a small pool of blood by the Maestro's seat and a knife sticking out of his knee. I keep close to the door, ensuring that I have a secure exit. The Maestro looks up at me, and smirks.

"Oh." He says, "So you noticed the blood?" My eyes narrow as I eye him darkly.

"What did you do?" I ask. The Maestro chuckles.

"Temper, temper. You don't want to end up like your Romanian friend now do you?" I glare and restrain myself from lashing out.

"What did you do to Romania?"

"Nothing! He started it after all, I was only defending myself. After all, being tied to a chair like this...I'm so helpless." The Maestro pouts to emphasize his point. I can feel myself sicken at the sight. Who does he think he is acting all innocent like that? But Romania...I hope he's alright. The Maestro smirks as if reading my thoughts.

"Don't worry about him," He says, "He's got nothing more than a simple flesh wound. He'll live...for now." I frown for a moment before leaning against the wall by the door. I better ask him my questions while I still have the time.

"I have some things to ask you." I say. The Maestro smiles.

"I figured you would." He replies, "Maybe I'll answer them, since you're more composed than Romania. But it's only because of your "gentleman" act isn't it? Who you truly are is a pirate. A rugged, wretched pirate eager for power and the empire that you once held in your hands. Am I right, England?"

"What are you playing at?"

"It should be simple enough." Replies the Maestro. "You're no gentleman, it's all a lie to fool the world into thinking you're capable."

"Are you implying that I am incompetent?" I ask. The Maestro chuckles.

"Oh tut tut. I thought you were asking the questions here?" I stay silent for a moment.

"Fine then." I say, "What's the whole point to this? Why kill the Nordics?" The Maestro looks at me with contempt before giving me a chesire cat grin.

"Come now England, I thought it was obvious." He replies, "I did it for the good of Northern Europe. You did hear what I told Luka didn't you?" I shake my head and he continues speaking.

"I see how they deal with their countries. And those...personifications." He spat, "Do not deserve such responsibility." I frown.

"How would you know? Have you been through the same experiences than them?" He shakes his head.

"Look at the world today. What do you see?" He asks me. I stay silent, not wishing to answer his question.

"But killing off the personifications is unnecessary." I say after a while. "Anyway, how did you find out about the..." As I ask my question, he cuts me off.

"How did I find out about the weapon?" He smiles, "I've been watching for a while. All it took was one little mistake from the Norwegian and here we all are. It makes me wonder why you even still care about her. She's the one who forged the weapon didn't she? The one who made those mistakes. She couldn't even save her own family back then. And you should have seen the terror in her little brother after he was left alone. Oh, it was just gorgeous. The pain, the tears, the fact that he gave himself up due to his despair. Oh the grief he felt was just magnificent! I want to make them feel that emptiness, every last one of them. I want to break them into millions of pieces with my bare hands! Break them down so that they may never stand up again!" The Maestro laughs maniacally and I flinch. He's insane!

"Y-You're.." I start but when the Maestro glares at me with a crazed look in his eyes, I shut my mouth.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" He asks; his chesire cat grin spreading wildly across his face. "I'll show you crazy." Despite being bound to a chair, he lunges at me hastily. Thankfully all it does is tip him over so that he falls to the ground.

"I'll make you all suffer." He starts; his eyes twinkling with excitement. "You all will break into pieces, how about that? Wouldn't that be so much fun?" Without a moment's thought or hesitation I leave the room quickly. His voice echoing through the hallway as he shouts.

"HAHAHAHA YOU WILL ENJOY IT! I PROMISE YOU! THE GAME WILL BE GLORIOUS!" I cover my ears as I attempt to block out his cries as I walk away. My face distorting into an expression of discomfort and I will admit...fear.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I've met millions of people in my lifetime, but I don't think I've met anyone as deranged and sick as he is. I don't think I'll be questioning him anytime soon. In fact, I don't think I will be able to forget about that whole speech either. I just know that it will haunt me for a very long time. I'm just glad that I'm the only one who heard that...I wonder if I should even tell them? But I think he already said those things before...sort of. Maybe I can keep this to myself for a while. I just hope that I don't snap from the pure insanity of those words. I stop walking as I find myself in front of my room. I can feel the chills in my body from the fear I'm feeling. I'm so disturbed by all this now...

I don't even know what we're dealing with anymore.


	64. Chapter 64

_Fikse Det ((Fix it))_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I'm pacing back and forth in my room, when there's a knock at the door. I open it to see Mathias, Kai, and Tino; Tino is hanging back as Mathias and Kai talk.

"Hej, Luka. We wanted to tell you that-"

"W're s'rry. Yer r'ght. W' sh'ldn't b' f'ght'ng 't a t'me l'ke th's."

"Ja, we're not helping anything."

"W' d's'rv'd 't."

"Can you forgive us, lillesøster?"

I sigh. "Ja, of course I can."

Mathias immediately hugs me. "Great! We're not gonna let you down, Norge!"

I sigh again. "Mathias...let go of me."

"Uh, ja."

He immediately complies, for once.

"Hej, has there been any news?"

I shrug. "Not that I know of."

Mathias gets a look on his face. THAT look, whenever it appears, is BAD NEWS.

"You know what we should do?"

I catch on. "Nei. That's madness."

"Er du bange, Norge?" He asks, elbowing me. I blow hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not scared. It's stupid and dangerous to try."

Kai finally figures it out. "Sh's r'ght. 't's st'p'd 'nd d'ng'r's."

"Aw, don't tell me that you're scared. Sverige? Norge?"

In all actuality, I AM scared. Does he forget what happened to me?

Kai sighs. "W'll g', th'n w'll l've."

"Ja!"

Mathias drags us out the door, Tino following. He looks so different with that rifle- he carries it around like it's his blankie now.

To make sure we don't bolt, Mathias shoves us into the room first then comes in last. He walks bravely over to the chair.

"What do you want from us?"

The Maestro spits at his feet. "I want you to fall. I want you to shatter, I want you broken and the pieces scattered to the winds."

"Vad? Varför?" Kai asks. "Wh't h've w' d'ne t'ya?"

He snorts. "More like what are you doing. Your fights are putting all of Northern Europe in danger."

"Niin tapat meidät?" Tino asks, before switching to English. We all have that tendency- to flip languages without thinking of it. "So you kill us?"

"Yes," he says, as if it is obvious. "I must admit, I did not know about reincarnation until four days ago. However, it did add much more fun to my plans. The first time, I was only able to break one of you, break one of you enough to make him give himself up-"

I stiffen and raise my hand in a fist. Tino puts a hand on my shoulder and I relax, but only just. The Maestro notices this and smiles, like some twisted troll from one of my legends.

"Well, now I can make all five of you break like that. I was hoping that the first time, it would be a very specific one of you to break like that, but I did get my joy out of it. Oh, and my joy has grown so much!" He's smiling as he continues. "Your screams are silent, but I hear them and they sound so sweet. Especially when they come from you...Luka."

The others stiffen and move as if to block me. I raise an eyebrow, annoyed, and my eye twitches once.

He hurt my little brother.

That is something I do not forgive.

That is something I do not forget.

He continues without noticing that we are all, now, very, very, angry.

"Yes, Luka, yes. Yes, it is your fault. Everything is your fault. You couldn't save them then."

The words hit me, and hit me hard. The reason I went into the forest the day I died was because I hoped that they were after me and only me, and that the others could be saved if I gave myself up. Not without a fight, but I did. Look where that got us.

"Yes, it's all your fault, you worthless little b*tch-!"

Mathias and Kai are on either side of him and glaring before I can realize it. Kai stands up straight, holding his collar with one hand.

"D'n't t'lk 'bout 'r s'st'r l'ke th't."

"Yeah, a good king protects his subjects. Especially his little sister."

I'm not objecting to this right now. Overprotective siblings? Useful sometimes.

I turn away. "You can do what you want with him. But don't kill him."

I exit. I think that lillebror is the only person I can talk to right now.

Without meaning to, Norsk flows out of me in a river, calming me down enough to find my wits and try and locate Island.

"..vi med undren mot ham hastet,  
ti han var vår bror.  
Drevne frem på stand av skammen,  
gikk vi søderpå;  
nu vi står tre brødre sammen,  
og skal sådan stå!"

((we, in wonder, to him hastened,  
because he was our brother.  
Driven forth to a stand by shame  
we went to the south;  
now we three brothers stand united,  
and shall stand like that!))

I've practically known that song since birth. Well, since re-birth.

Now I know why. Now I know what I'm meant for.

I'm meant to be the best sibling I can be to the other four, and fix my mistakes.

_**T/N: The song is a verse from the Norwegian national anthem, "Ja, Vi Elsker Dette Landet." It's gorgeous. *manly tears* Well, more spamming tonight! :D **_


	65. Chapter 65

_Secrets and Lies_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(England's POV)

I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. My thoughts still swimming from my previous encounters. Suddenly, there is a knock on my door. I groan, I am not sure if I want to answer but the voice that is speaking from behind the door makes me speak otherwise.

"England, I..er..I mean, we need to speak to you." It's Romania. I roll off my bed and walk to the door.

"In a moment." I say as I walk. I reach the door and open it to see America, Prussia, and Romania.

"What is it?" I ask. The three of them enter my room and I close the door. Everyone is silent as Romania proceeds to speak.

"Okay, first I want to say that I spoke to the Maestro earlier." He says.

"Oh yes, about that." I interrupt. I remember what the Maestro told me about Romania. "What did he do to you?" Romania's eyes widen slightly in shock.

"You're not the only one who went to speak to him." I say bluntly. Romania stares at me hestitantly before pulling away his clothing.

"Romania...what happened?" Asks Prussia. The three of us stare at Romania's injury.

"I lost my temper." He replies sheepishly. I sigh.

"You should know better." I say. "You shouldn't lose your temper during an interrogation." Romania sighs.

"Luka said the same thing."

"Luka knows about it?" Asks America.

"Yeah."

"Wait..." America freezes for a moment. "We don't even know what this ''it'' is."

"I suppose you should get on with it Romania." I say. Romania nods and tells us about his interrogation.

"Why's he so interested in Luka?" Asks America.

"Why not the other Nordics?" A second question is asked by Prussia. I rattle my brain for some theories regarding that point. All I know is that he just doesn't like her. From my interrogation session, -I shudder at the thought but push the feelings aside- he mentioned that we should blame Luka. As if he has a grudge against her more than the other Nordics. Or maybe he's just insane...or both.

"Yo, England you okay?" I snap from my thoughts to see Prussia, America, and Romania staring at me worriedly.

"A-Ah right. I'm fine." I reply. Prussia clears his throat.

"Anyway England, you said you also spoke to the Maestro?" Asks Prussia. I nod and tell them about how he got the notes...and Luka. But that is all that I say about the experience.

"But we don't blame Luka...and we know that she didn't mean for this to happen." Speaks Romania.

"Yeah brah, and we can see how hard she's trying to protect her family and make amends." America nods his head with a smile. I can see that he admires what Luka is doing.

"But there's something bothering me..." Says Prussia. I freeze, did he notice that I left something out? I stop freezing and remember to breathe as he speaks once more.

"He said that he was watching for a while right?" We nod. "How long do you think he's been watching them?"

"Dude...that's creepy when you put it that way..."

"But don't you want to know? I mean...he's probably watched them for a while..."

"At the moment..I don't think it matters that much." I say. "We should focus on what we're going to do now. We can ask him questions but we ultimately have to figure out what we're going to do from now on." The other three nod.

"So, any other information that's important?" I ask.

"Oh, Luka says that Emil remembers." Speaks Romania. "She told me just now."

"Mathias remembers too! He remembered after we got drunk that time at the hotel!" Cries America. Prussia laughs.

"Kesesese! I don't remember what happened but I bet it was awesome!"

"So that leaves just Tino and Kai." I say. Hopefully they'll remember soon.

"Anyway, we should have a meeting about what we're going to do from now on." Says Romania. America and Prussia nod. They leave the room first leaving Romania and I behind.

"England." Romania looks at me with a serious expression on his face.

"There's something you're not telling." He says. I freeze. "England." He says again.

I debate in my head whether or not I should tell him about the other half of the interrogation. But I shake my head.

"Sorry Romania." I say. "But I'm not ready to talk just yet." It's true though. The experience still haunts me...well it only happened minutes ago really. It's not like it happened much earlier. But I will tell them when I'm ready. Although I'm not sure on how well they would take it.

"Hey, you two comming or what?" Prussia peeks his head into my room. The two of us glance at him.

"We'll be right there Prussia." Romania looks at me for confirmination and I nod. We then leave the room to have a meeting with everyone.

_**T/N: From now on, uploading the chapters of this and finishing it is my top priority. Ask a Bad Toucher is taking a backseat due to computer restrictions- I have to finish this SOON. Don't worry, we're close to finishing! Blue's last chapter... *_* Well, I'll see how many I can upload tonight. **_


	66. Chapter 66

_Past and Present_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

The sun is now setting, and the forest is growing dark. As I wander around looking for lillebror, I wonder- what would I have done differently if I had known? If, that morning, I knew that if wasn't going to be an ordinary coffee run. What would I have done differently? Would I have attempted to be less pissy? Tell my family I love them, for once? I sigh, shaking my head free of thoughts, and sit down on a tree stump. I flop my head forward and shove my legs outward. Grabbing a stick, I begin to draw in the dirt. Aimless lines, patterns.

Why me? Why am I at the center of all of this? Why does he hate me more than anything? Because i know in my heart- Scandinavia is cold and empty, but WE would be cold and empty without each other.

"Hæ."

"Hei." I respond as Emil sits down next to me.

"Luka, have you thought about what I said?"

"Ja, I have. I have thought about it very much." I look up at the darkening sky. "And, lillebror...you're right, blaming myself does make it worse on me. Yes, there are other people I should put the blame on. But what kind of storesøster and role model am I being if I allow others to take the blame when most of ther fault is mine?"

"Luka..." he says gently. "We don't know what you know, but we do know that you are biting off more than you can chew with this."

"I know," I sigh, resting my head in my hands. "I know. Little brother, I'm probably going to die again from this, but I want you to know that-"

"Luka, you're not going to die! -again!" he cries, genuine despair in his eyes. "Luka, it'll be fine...I won't let you die again..."

"Look, lillebror, we have to account for the possibilities. But I want you to know..." I take a deep breath and avoid his eyes. "You are everything to me. You are what makes every day worth living and how I know that I don't screw up everything, because I didn't screw up YOU. You are everything to me, and I'll defend you with my life, because you are my family. My ONLY biological family, lillebror. I care about you more than anything. You're my flesh and blood above all else."

"Luka..." he looks a little shocked. "Luka, you...what can I say about you? I believe in you. You are my role model and guide. You calm me down and always have. You...you are my sister."

"BIG sister?" I ask hopefully. Hey, it's a step in that direction.

"Ekki."

"Aw."

"But the point is, Luka, I care about YOU more than anything. Family...family is important."

"Ja," I agree, giving him a hug. He still makes a face, but doesn't struggle. Ah, my teenage little brother.

"Hej!" Mathias yells from across the clearing. "Dinner, guys! The king of northern Europe cooked!"

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Emmi. We're not going to tell anyone about this, though. Okei?"

"Ja," he says, standing up. "Come on, Noregur."

I stand up also, and follow him across the clearing. My little brother, Iceland. Me, the big sister, Norway.


	67. Chapter 67

_N.E.W.S_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_****_(England's POV)

"HEEEEEY! COME LOOK!" Cries America. Both Romania and I glance at each other before following America into the main hall where we found him, Prussia, and the Nordics seated by the dining table.

"DUUUUDE THIS LOOKS SO GOOD! I AM STARVING!" I face palm. I thought for a moment that it was something important. Romania sees my exhasperation and he chuckles.

"Come on England, you must be hungry. Let's just go eat." He says and I glance at him before nodding.

"Kesesesese! Can we just eat now? I'm also starving!" Laughs Prussia, "This looks really good Mathias!" He pats Mathias at the back as Mathias grins proudly. Luka sighs, and Romania and I take our seats at the table.

"Alrighty then, is everyone here?" Asks Tino. Kai stands up and counts everyone.

"'v'ry 'n' 's h'r'. (Everyone is here.)" She says. Tino nods as she sits back down beside him. I look around at everyone and smile slightly as they begin to eat dinner. It's nice to have everyone here like this I will admit. It's a nice change, compared to what has been going on for the past few days. I close my eyes and immediately the memories of that encounter with the Maestro flood my thoughts. Just when I thought that I was starting to forget.

"England? You look disturbed..are you okay?" Asks Luka. Everyone turns their eyes towards me curiously. I heave a huge sigh and reply.

"I'm alright. Just tired."

"Do you need to go to your room and sleep?" Asks Tino. I shake my head and they stare at me skeptically.

"England, if there's something on your mind you can tell us. It's okay." Speaks Romania softly; his hand on my shoulder. But honestly, no matter how many times they ask. How can I tell them such a frightening thing? Who would want to listen to words of someone plotting their torture, to force them into watching their loved ones die before their eyes...of someone who wishes to break their souls and hearts into millions and laugh at the process it takes to do so? How can I tell them that. How can I tell them about the fear I felt? The insanity I saw? It's too much. It really is. All of a sudden I hear the echo of the Maestro's laughter.

"England?!" Everyone cries. I look around to see that I stood up abruptly and toppled over my chair in fear. Luka's eyes narrow and she walks towards me.

"I've known you for a while.." She starts to say, "And I can tell that you're keeping something from us. So you better start talking." Romania glances at me knowingly since he had asked me about it before. I look around the room to see confusion on everyone's faces. I glance downwards at my shoes in hesitation.

Can I really tell them?

"England? It's okay." Speaks Romania softly. Everyone continues to stay silent. I hesitate and glance around the room.

"Maybe...not.." I say before leaving my chair. "Pardon me." I then leave the room and head to my own.

(Romania's POV)

We watch as England leaves the room and a wave of solemn atmosphere settled among us. Luka is silent as she returns to her seat.

"Luka?" Asks Emil. Luka glances at her little brother and smiles softly; placing a hand on his shoulder. The entire room is also silent as we eat dinner.

"Anyway, dude. Weren't we supposed to talk about something?" Asks America. I nod my head. But I still can't help but worry about England. He seems really bothered about something, and he won't tell us...even if we try to convince him. I sigh.

"We're supposed to talk about what we're going to do now." I reply.

"Can't we just kill the guy and get it over with already?!" Cries Mathias but a glare from Luka shuts him up.

"We could...but it wouldn't do anything. Sure he's gone, but then again what about what he did? What he caused won't go away that easily." I say.

"Then what ARE we supposed to do?!" Mathias frowns and crosses his arms. "If we're not killing him then what are we going to do with tha guy?!" We all go silent as Tino raises his hand.

"Um...excuse me, I know this has nothing to do with the Maestro...but Kai and I still haven't gotten our memories back." He says quietly. I nod.

"Da, that's true. You two are the only ones. Do you want to get them back?"

"'t w'ld b' h'lpf'l. (It would be helpful)." Replies Kai. "Th'n w' 'll c'n 'nd'rst'nd wh't t' d' n'xt m'yb'. (Then we all can understand what to do next maybe.)"

"I guess Kai's right. If not all five of us knows what happened...I guess we can't figure things out properly because they still don't really understand...right?" Speaks Emil. Tino and Kai nod in agreement.

"Exactly what Emil said." Agrees Tino. I look over at the hallway where England just left. We still haven't really decided on anything...but, at least we have some direction to go towards.

Tino and Kai's memories.

_**T/N: The chapter title comes from the idea that News is an acronym for "North, West, East, South." I thought of it for some reason...**_

_**Review?  
**_


	68. Chapter 68

_VIKINGS. _

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I know that the others are going after Tino and Kai's memories, but I know, instinctively, that something is wrong with England. He looked so worried at dinner, before he left...of course, if he is worried, I am worried.

"England? England, please talk to me," I ask, sitting down outside his door. "I'm not leaving."

England lets out a weak laugh from inside. "Romania did the same after you disappeared."

I smiled softly. "He would. England, what's going on? What don't you want us to know?"

He sighs. "Luka, it's not that simple."

I shake my head, even though he can't see it.

"Romania wasn't the only one who gave up hope at some point. When we were little, we...we thought it would end someday, that we would become normal. As we got older we gave up on that. Now I know that we'll never be truly normal...but a life without nightmares is the greatest gift I've ever given or received, England."

"But at what cost, Luka? What do we have to get through to keep you alive?"

"That has something to do with it? Did he tell you what he wants to do to us? Because we already know, England, and we're not afraid. Remember, we were feared by all of Europe- even you- when we were younger."

"You've changed."

"About as much as you've stopped being a pirate, yes."

"Hm." England is silent. "You...you don't fear it? Being broken like that?"

I shake my head. "No. Because I know that this will work out. One way or another, we'll come back to you, no matter what. We'll survive, no matter what."

"I had no idea you were such an optimist."

"I'm not. But I know my family. And I know myself. We're not going to break."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks. I know that he is leaning against the same door, sitting down like me.

"Jeg har tro. I have faith."

"Faith?" England asks. "In spite of everything?"

I nod. "Ja, because, I found a way to keep my promises to min lillebror, you, and Romania. It seemed impossible, and it still does. But I promised lillebror that we would return. I kept that promise. I promised you that I would do my best to stop those papers from ever seeing the light of day again, and I did. I don't know how he even found them."

"I see," he responds quietly. It is getting dark and I am beginning to chill. We will have to shut the cave door soon, seeing as it is November. I should be expecting my first snow soon, actually, now that I think of it.

We sit there in silence until Tino comes to ask my help. He thinks- and he is very clever- that Kai's memories are close to returning. In his theory, one thing connects us- those times we considered dark, the unions. Since MATHIAS' memories, MY memories, and LILLEBROR'S memories returning was connected to them...maybe the key to unlocking our past is in there. It sounds logical, but I'm not sure if those are times that I WANT to go back into.

I felt so helpless...I resolved to never feel that way again.

_**T/N: /shot/ I'm sorry, it's just a rule of my life that VIKINGS must be capitalized like that. No matter what. VIKINGS. **_

_**xD Review?  
**_


	69. Chapter 69

_In Which Everything Makes Sense to You, the Reader_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

_****_(?'s POV)

_****_It's coming.

I can feel it in my bones.

The sense and thrill of it, exites me.

Their end, is near.

I laugh to myself as my plan plays through in my head. This will be perfect. A perfect ending to a perfect mistake. My laugh ceases and I smirk. Oh you should have seen the look on England's face when I yelled at him. Screamed and thrashed with such level of insanity. Of course it was all just a show. Such uncivilized actions are far too unsightly for someone like myself. But then again -my smirk grows wider- I have to have some way of putting fear in their hearts. Otherwise if they are not afraid, it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be as, fun.

Tch, fun.

It sickens me to see their happiness. To see them live their lives with their bonds of loyalty while the people of their respective nation suffer. It sickens me to the core. They don't know what their people have gone through...me? Of course I know. I know how it feels to go through them. Of course I know.

And I will never forget...

I will never forgive.

I was born years ago in Oslo, Norway. My parents were rich people with stable jobs, but they moved around a lot; taking me with them. I spent my years growing up throughout Scandinavia. I moved between the Nordic countries and grew to have an affinity for them. I love those five countries and grew with a sense of patriotism for them. Whever anyone asked where I was from I would tell them that I was from the Scandinavia region and nothing more. My dreams were filled with being someone who would protect the countries, someone who would fight for them. I knew of the personifications back then, and oh how I admired them. I wanted to be by their side helping them. I would dream about how hardworking they were and how they would get along and how brilliant each and every one of them were. After all, they are the personifications of the places I love. Bah! But all of those dreams were crushed on that very day.

I saw how they were and I was disappointed. Denmark was lazy, drinking beer, and goofing around. He was practically a child. Finland was no better, he was easily scared of Sweden and looked like a lost puppy, pathetic! Sweden was intimidating, and had eyes only for Finland. He didn't care about anything else. Then there was Iceland, the youngest out of the five. He was cold, he cared for no one. And then...there was Norway. Oh how I loathed him. My home country, the place where my heart lay. The unemotional, cruel bastard. He disappointed me the most. I thought they were the best out of all the other countries, but when I saw the truth they became the worst. I began planning that day. I was going to change things. I was going to make them better. And I was to start, by getting rid of the five dead weights that stood in my way.

It was easiy enough. I just had to observe them for a while. I watched them go about their daily routine. I watched their arguements, their share of family time. And then, I saw something interesting. It was Norway, talking to himself in his library.

"Good," He said, "The notes are still there."

I was hidden in the bushes that time, wondering what Norway was referring too. But I kept quiet in hopes of him revealing it to me.

"I may have made that mistake by creating that weapon with England and Romania. But I won't make another one again...this time I won't."

I smiled to myself as I wondered about that weapon. I crept away to begin planning for a way to retrieve those notes. It was difficult to plan, but it was too easy to execute. All I had to do, was wait for the right moment -still watching and following them of course- and then, I strike. I waited, and waited, and then I found it. Denmark and Norway left to go to an amusement with their friends, Finland and Sweden left on their own. Only Iceland was in the house and it was easy to sneak past one man. I snuck in stealthily and made my way to Norway's library. I remembered the spot where Norway checked the notes and sure enough, they were there, sitting behind the books. I quickly scooped them up and left. Like I said, it was too easy. I remembered the look on Norway's face when he found out they were gone. His anguish, it was all too good.

I took time to forge the weapon, for it included alchemy which I needed to learn. But I had plenty of time, the plan was already in motion anyway. There were many setbacks to the alchemy but in the end I got it perfect. They were going to regret ever existing.

Ah, I smiled to myself as the memories from when I first killed them came to mind. Oh it was a bittersweet memory. I discovered that Sweden did care for everyone else besides Finland. That Denmark wasn't just some idiot who enjoyed beer. That Finland wasn't a weak little puppy. I discovered Norway's loyalty. It suprised me to see that I was wrong about them and that they actually had some admirable traits. But oh well. I killed them anyway.

All that was left then, was Iceland. That was the best. His shivering form on the ground, the tears on his face, the despair, the anguish. My smile grew wider at the memory. I discovered how much he really loved his elder siblings. But like the others, I killed him anyway! Hah! It was beautiful, melodious. I was sad that the job was done but then, I got what I wanted! They were gone.

But I didn't think that they would come back.

I was happily making my way to the coffee shop when a ball rolled towards my feet.

"Hey mister!" Called a voice. I turned around only to be met by someone I thought had gone; Denmark.

"Pass us the ball will ya?" Cried Denmark. He was around the age of ten years old.

"Mathias! Be more polite please?" Spoke the voice, coming from the image of Finland. So their names are different.

"Aww why?!" Whined Mathias. A slightly elder female glared at Mathias.

"L'stn t' T'n'. (Listen to Tino.)" She said. I grimaced. So Denmark, Finland, and Sweden were back. Although, it was interesting to know that Sweden was a girl at the time.

"Psh! Kai you're no fun!" Scoffed Mathias. I picked up the ball and passed it to him. "Thanks mister!" He cried before tossing it to Tino.

"Storesøster! I wanna play with them too!" I turned to see Iceland with a little girl, presumably Norway.

"Nei lillebror, you're too young to play with them. Especially Mathias, you'll get hurt." Norway said, patting Iceland's head.

"B-But" Started Iceland but Mathias pouts.

"Come on Luka! Let the little kid play!" So her name was Luka...

"I'm not letting Emil play with you, idiot. You'll hurt him." Luka hugged Emil in her arms and I frowned. So they were ALL back. It looked as if I had to alter my plans.

I could have killed them then and there mind you, but I didn't. I knew at the time that England and Romania were looking for them so I decided to wait until they were found. Maybe they would get their memories back. For it seemed that they did not recognized me. Hmph. Well, I decided then that I would watch them until that day. Which came years later...

My lips curled into a smile. I hated how they returned back then. I remember going through those notes to see that I missed that important factor of reincarnation. But then again, if I did catch that I wouldn't be here now planning their second demise. And now I know, that I can do it again, and again, and again. Until I'm satisfied. I laughed once more and closed my eyes, feeling the bonds around me and the chair tighten by my movements. I can already see their demise coming. I can see it..it is near.

The time, is coming.

_**T/N: I nominate this for best chapter in all of IBF. And good god, one more chapter before I catch u[ to what we've written so far...damn. **_


	70. Chapter 70

_In Which The Nordics Strike Back_

_**From The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**  
_

(Luka's POV)

I know that I'm not the only one, but I can't help but wonder where our enemy- the Maestro- gets this half-baked idea about how we're irresponsible dickwads. Mathias maybe, but Kai? and lillebror? Never. Not in a lifetime, could those two ever be irresponsible. I would bet my life on it. It's physically impossible for them to be irresponsible!

And me, well, I've been irresponsible before. I can't speak for that. But, I suppose, Mathias would swear the same thing about me. He's wrong, though.

I mean, I practically let him have the notes...

But what does he know? How many times, I've been betrayed. That sort of thing turns you into me. Pokerfaced, monotonous, emotionless. Well, seemingly, at least.

Idiot. So much planning, he should have gone back and thought of our histories! And our presents, too! Denmark- Mathias- is statistically the happiest country in the world. What did he expect out of min bror, some governmental bureaucrat?! Iceland's been through natural disaster after famine after hell. Did he really think that Island could openly care for anyone- even me- having lost so much? Sweden- Kai- separated from us long ago and spent so many years with Tino, Finland. Of course she'd be closest to him! Finland- he is NOT weak. He is never weak. And me...my bosses sold me out to get at Danmark and Sverige's land. What, you think I can come out of that being the same, optimistic, cheerful person I used to be? Ja, I used to be happy. In the Viking days, when I had my brothers and nothing ever went wrong.

They're gone, we've changed, and we've been hurt. And now, in our present, we are a strong, united family.

_Only when we want to be, of course,_ I realize as Mathias playfully glomps Kai, who snorts, annoyed, and shoves him away. Lillebror sits on his bed, eating liquorice and feeding some to his puffin. Tino watches, unsure of what to do, as usual. Well, it's not a full-on fistfight- we HAVE had those- so I see no need to step in.  
Any idiot can tell, the end is coming. But whether it'll end with what HE wants- all of us dead- or with what we want- HIM dead, us continuing our lives. I haven't killed since the Viking days, but I would be happy to extend him the honor.

_Det var Magnus kongjen,_  
_ Skundar han sin fred:_  
_ Daud låg Roland konunga-freden,_  
_ Heldt i han sitt sverd._

_ Heim kom Magnus kongjen._  
_ Og settest dei alle traude._  
_ Skipet var fullt av sylv og gull,_  
_ Og heidningan låg att daude._

((King Charlemagne,  
he sees his friend;  
Dead lay Roland, king-friend,  
holding on to his sword

King Charlemagne came home,  
And everyone was listless.  
The ship was filled with silver and gold  
And the heathens lay behind, dead. [Glittertind, Rolandskvadet]))

I hum the song- Rolandskvadet- as I watch my family.

Everything is ending, I can't believe I still haven't told them how much they mean to me.

I've just been left so many times, I'm too afraid to even try.

Who knows? Even my own family could leave me, too. I just don't know who's going to betray me next.

I never do, especially not with my bosses. I've had more than my fair share of traitor kings, that's for sure. OR, at least, if they didn't betray the people they betrayed me personally.

See how lucky I am, huh?

_**T/N: Why did I think of Glittertind while I was writing this? LOLIDK. But no more for tonight! Unless Blue sends me the new one in the next five minutes, but that's not likely. God natt! **_


	71. Chapter 71

_Tiger, Tiger_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Romania's POV)

I head towards the library, leaving England to talk to Luka. I didn't know she would bump into us but I guess that's what I'd call lucky. It's good for him if he spoke to Luka because she can sympathize with him more. She can help him cope with the fear he has better than I can. Sure I spoke to the Maestro myself but our experiences were different. I wince as I remember the injury in my hip. I shouldn't be moving around so much but oh well. I made my way down the hallway and towards the library door. I opened it and find myself alone which I guess it's alright it's not like were in danger or anything...right?

I chuckle weakly at the notion. That same sinking feeling I felt when I questioned the end of the weapon all those centuries ago. This isn't good, I really have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly I hear a small whimpering at my feet. I look down to see Hanatamago. I smile and pick her up in my arms.

"What, are you worried too?" I ask her. Hanatamago paws at me in reply.

"I know, I know." I say, "We're all worried." I sit down with Hanatamago on my lap and I stroke her fur to calm her worries.

"Romania?"

A knock is heard followed by the voice of Tino.

"Come in." I say and Tino opens the door, peeking his head in.

"Ah, so that's where she went." He says. Tino walks in and closes the door behind him. As he does Hanatamago jumps out from my lap and into Tino's arms. She licks his face exitedly while Tino laughs.

"I was wondering where you went." He says laughing. "Do you like Romania?" Hanatamago barks in reply. Tino sets her down and pats her head.

"Be a good girl now." He says TIno then turns to me. "Does she go to you a lot?" I chuckle.

"Only when she's worried about you." I reply. Tino smiles.

"It's like you understand her." He muses. I freeze. Huh, I never thought of that. Sure I -for some miraculous reason- am able to hold a conversation with the small puppy but...I chuckle, that's impossible I don't speak with animals.

"Does it seem that way? Because it feels like my words are just one sided."

"Well it doesn't have to be understanding through words." Replies Tino mysteriously. I shake my head.

"You may be right but I don't understand her at all." Tino only smiles at me in response.

"So," I say. "Do you want to talk or were you just looking for Hanatamago?"

"Both." Replies Tino. "It's about England. He seems really bothered about something."

Ah Tino, even after reincarnation you still worry about others; the same warm and kind person you are. Well I guess they all haven't changed. In terms of personality of course.

"Romania?" Asks Tino, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, " I say. "Anyway, England should be fine now if he spoke to Luka like I suggested."

"Huh?" Tino looks at me confused and I explain to him.

"Oh that's horrible!" He cries, "No wonder England's so bothered. We may be used to it but he hasn't. I feel bad for him, I really hope he is okay." I nod my head.

"He can get a better understanding from Luka rather than me." I say. Tino nods knowingly.

"Any of you can come talk to any of us if something like this comes up. Kai and I may not remember like the others but we can still help in any way we can."

"Da, thank you." I pause for a moment. "Hey Tino?"

"What is it Romania?" He replies gently. I glance away before looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you feel that, something is going to happen?" I ask. Tino looks at me in confusion.

"Like the memories of Kai and I?" He asks but I shake my head.

"No, like something big is about to happen." I reply. Tino frowns.

"Maybe. Everything seems fine now but...it's too...you know. We're all anxious for some reason. Prussia and America too from what I've heard from Mathias." I nod my head.

"I see. England and I are anxious too. But for now I'll take England's advice and focus on getting yours and Kai's memories. If you're sure of having them return to you." Tino smiles.

"Of course! I want to be able to help as much as possible! Kai feels the same way." I smile in return.

"Heh, you and Kai are very close." Tino blushes and I chuckle. I stretch my arms up in the air but wince when I feel the pain in my hip. I keep forgetting about that. Immediately, TIno rushes to my side.

"Are you alright?!" He exclaims worriedly.

"I'm fine." I reply, "Just had a problem with the Maestro, nothing too big."

"You should be more careful!" Scolds Tino, "If something were to happen to any one of you I.." But before he could finish there was a knock on the door and America peeks in.

"Yo Tino," He says, "Kai's looking for you. She's waiting in the main hall." With that, America leaves. Tino bites his lip and glances at the other door before glancing at me.

"I'll be fine." I say, assuming what his thoughts are. "I had first aid already, and I'm also a nation so I won't die so easi..." I pause. "Just go to Kai." I finally say. Tino gives me a wry smile. He nods and leaves with Hanatamago behind him. I yawn and rest my head on the desk.

I almost said that I won't die so easily. But then, with the weapon out there the chances of any one of us dying are well...you know. I guess that's why we must do our best to look out for one another, to ensure that we all live. If we are to reach an end to this section of our lives...I really hope all of us will still be living by that time. I wonder if Tino and the others can see that something is going to happen. I know Luka and England can considering how this nauseating feeling has been with us before. But then again, the atmosphere is getting so dark that even the densest people can tell that something is stirring. I close my eyes as I find myself drifting to sleep.

I wonder how much longer, will this ordeal last?

_**T/N: Short T/N- I changed my penname. Like? Norway's my wife. (no, Toni, stahp using inside jokes omg.) **_

_**Late time is late only one chapter tonight sorry.  
**_

_**Better finish typing and upload.  
**_

_**We told you there would be SuFin, it's in the next chapter. Very canon SuFin though, Sweden (Kai) being socially awkward and...  
**_

_**no spoilers.  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	72. Chapter 72

_In the Forest of the Night_

_**From the human now known as Antonia Stark-Bondevik**  
_

(Kai's POV)

I sit, waiting for Tino.

Love at first sight...I thought it was a stupid idea. I read Romeo and Juliet like everyone else, I understand romance. But I never believed in love at first sight...

Until I rethought the day I met Tino.

"Kai?"

"H'llo, T'no," I mutter. "S't." ((Hello, Tino, sit.))

He takes a seat, quivering slightly.

He thinks I don't notice that everyone's afraid of me. Even him. Mathias and Luka- well, they've known me for a while. In fact, we found Luka on the orphanage doorstep, when we were only three. She was two, or one, I believe.

We adopted her immediately. She needed us.

But everyone else, well...all they see is how my eyes glare because my glasses don't work.

Even Tino, which is what kills me the most, because I really do love him. But then, what is it but destiny? Loving him in a past life, loving him in this one...I guess love really does conquer all.

Are you surprised that I'm getting so poetic? Not many people know that I can.

I watch him with a sideways look for a minute, then look down.

"T'no, w're pr'b'bly g'ng t' d'e s'n." ((Tino, we're probably going to die soon.))

"Kai, don't-"

"S'y th'ngs l'ke th't. I kn'w. B't I n'd t' t'll y' s'meth'ng r'ght n'w, 'n c'se 'll n'ver s'y 't 'g'n." ((Say things like that. I know. But I need to tell you something right now, in case I'll never say it again.))

I look down at the paper in my hands, on which I have written a Finnish translation of what I want to say. Rakastan sinua. I love you.

But I can't say it. Not here, not now.

I stand up, the paper falls to the ground and is lost in the cave dirt.

"H've t' g'. T'll y' l'ter." ((Have to go. Tell you later.))

I walk off, attempting to keep from looking as though I am running. Even though, I technically am.

_**T/N: I do, in fact, in response to CaffeinatedKitty, rp Norway. The leap to "Norway is Toni's wife" was not very difficult for my friends to make, since I'm part Swedish. I will never live it down. **_

_**and some VERY CANON SuFin. You know, Sweden being socially awkward and adorable.  
**_

_**Review away!  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


	73. Chapter 73

_Bad Advice_

_**From BlueberryTeaLove**  
_

(Prussia's POV)

"Kai, Kai, Kai." I said as I watch Kai walk around the corner. With a sly smirk I sling my arm around her shoulder, damn she is tall.

"That performance there was pathetic. You can't get Tino if you're all nervous like that. Guys like confidence, they like…" I think for a moment, "Girls who are out there." Kai stares at me questionably.

"S'nce wh'n d'you know wh't Tino l'kes?" She asks. I shake my head with a sigh.

"Kai, I know what all guys like." I reply, dismissing the air with the back of my free hand. "And for one, guys do not like girls who run off like that." Kai subtly bites her lip guiltily.

"So?" She replies hesitantly.

"How about I help you get a certain Finnish boy?" I suggest. Kai then wriggles out of my grasp and walks away.

"I d'n't need y'r help." She replies bluntly before walking off. I sigh. They're never going to get together at this rate. As I attempt to walk after her, I hear a voice from the room Tino was in.

"Yo Tino, what's up with Kai? What'd you do?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything. She just ran off. I'm really worried about her."

Another smile curled upon my lips. Maybe I can convince Tino instead. After all it's high time they got together. Well…it may not seem like the appropriate time but why the hell not? The awesome me is really good with this and what I say goes in my opinion. Kesesesese! My word is law, haha.

I walk over to where Tino is to see America and Mathias talking to him already. Great, this will just make things even more fun. The three of them notice my presence and they wave me over.

"Prussia! Sup dude!" Cries America. I grin and walk over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, although I can already guess the answer.

"We were just talking about how Tino should get together with Kai already." Replies Mathias. Hah, I knew it. With a sly grin I go close to Tino making him shrink a little.

"Y-Yes Prussia?" He asks nervously. The other two grin as an idea crossed our minds. Gosh do I love it when that happens.

"How about we give you a little lesson on romance?" Tino stared at us in confusion.

This will be fun.

_**T/N: Blue. You amaze me and I have a right to say it in a public internet place.**_

_**I had better get to work on my response so short A/N is short.  
**_

_**Ilu reviewers, this plot will be resolved at the end I swear.  
**_

_**~Toni  
**_


End file.
